Hiding (Hiatus)
by Starstorm2112-2
Summary: Escaped from being the Yakuza's surgical playground, Izuku Midoriya and a new born Eri have fled from their own 'home' to get away from the pain and suffering. Left with nowhere to run, Midoriya managed to sneak into a fenced off area and into the courtyard of a massive house. Begging for a place for the night, a girl his age makes the choice to help them hide from their captor.
1. Chapter 1

*Splash* *Splash* *Splash* *BOOM!*

"Gotta hide... gotta hide... there has to be somewhere we could go!" Izuku Midoriya muttered to himself as he looked around for any sign of sanctuary. "There! That giant house should be fine." He told himself as he was running towards the gated off area.

It was pure luck that Midoriya managed to not only escape but also grab the newest member of the 'family'. She was brought in for the same reason Midoriya was, to be sold off for Yakuza debts, her name is Eri. The reason he wanted to leave that place was because of their experiments. He doesn't know the minute details but he has heard bits and pieces of it. Mainly the need for human blood cells, guess where they got that from. Day after day, hour after hour, painful cut after painful cut, his arms tell the whole story of that place.

So naturally he would take any opportunity to run away, luckily one presented itself. There was a party... a massive party. A party used to celebrate a break through in their 'experiment', and luckily one of the guards had a little too much to drink and left the door unlocked. He was about to bolt it out of there, but saw Eri sleeping in her crib. Not wanting her to be the one to suffer for him to escape, he gently grabbed her, wrapped her around in a blanket, and ran out of there.

It didn't take long for the others to notice his disappearance, but it was long enough for Midoriya to get some distance between them. As he was running through the thunderstorm he was running around begging people to let him in... all of them slammed the door in his face. As he was running around he came across a giant house, he didn't expect the owners to let him in, but if anything he could hide in the shed or something.

He ran around the fence, and managed to find a way for him to crawl underneath the fence, and luckily Eri was small enough to slip through the fence itself. So he set her gently underneath a tree as he crawled underneath the fence to make it through. Once he was through he picked up Eri again and ran towards the house.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

The door slowly opened, "H-Hello?" A girl, about Midoriya's age asked.

"P-Please... we're running from a bad man, we need someplace to stay." Midoriya pleaded.

The girl was skeptical, but she saw the scratches and red bandages around Midoriya's arms, and the baby girl in his arms.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu? Who is at the door?" A voice said from within the house.

"N-No one, just something from the wind." She said before leaning closer to them, "I'll let you in, but please wait 5 minutes and be silent." She whispered.

"O-Okay." Midoriya muttered as the door closed in front of him, and 5 minutes later, it reopened this time more quietly.

"Be silent." She muttered as she lead the pair upstairs away from unsuspecting men and woman in suits and dresses. Once upstairs, she opened the door to her room. "I don't know how long you can stay." She whispered.

"All I need is to stay for the night, once the rain stops I'll leave." Midoriya muttered back, "T-Thank you." He muttered.

She felt guilty sending out a kid and a baby on their own... but her parents wouldn't allow them to stay, this is all she could do.

"I have my own personal bath and shower if you would like." She offered, "Just leave your wet clothes outside and I'll dry them for you." She said looking at his clothes... there wasn't any dirt stains so all they needed was a quick dry.

"A-Are you sure?" Midoriya asked.

"Unless you would want to wear my clothes? I'll do that for you." She said.

He hesitated at first... but realized that getting sick is the worst thing he could possibly do, so he headed into the bathroom, and left the clothes outside. True to her word she took his clothes and ran them through a quick dry cycle before bring them back up to her room. Once she returned she wrapped the dried clothes in a towel and planted them outside the door.

"Your clothes are outside." She said with a knock.

"O-Okay... thank you." He said.

"Don't mention it." She said as she sat on her bed next to the sleeping baby. It gave her some time to think about what was currently happening.

* * *

She let a boy about her age, and a baby girl inside her home and let the boy use her shower. Her parents are out for the night but will be back in the morning... given their habits they always come into her room when they return from a business trip whether it'd be night, morning, afternoon, dusk, dawn, they always enter her room the minute they return. She didn't know the exact time they'll return, meaning it's very likely if not guaranteed they'll find the boy and the girl and ask why are they in their home and probably kick them out in a moments notice. She could hide them? But how long would that last for, and what will they do when they find them. Even worse, they'll have to go through the front gate, and what will the guard say when she sees a boy and a baby girl walk up to the gate when they never saw them? Probably bad things.

*Creak*

She turned to see the bathroom door open and a scarred hand grab the bundle of clothes. Seeing those scars made her spine tingle.

'I... I can't let them go out on their own.' She thought, 'The man who did this to them will stop at nothing until he gets them back.'

Midoriya soon came out with his dry and wrinkly clothes, he was rapidly drying out his mop of green hair before sitting next to her.

"T-Thanks again." He said as she nodded.

"Like I said don't mention it. Now... what happened?" She asked. He flinched at the question, "S-Sorry if I over stepped my boundaries."

"N-No... you let us in, so I should tell you." He said before taking a deep breath, "The girl and I... are from the Yakuza." He said as she looked at him with shock, "W-Well... we were sold to the Yakuza more like it. My dad and her dad needed money, so they gave us to the Yakuza. The girl, Eri, is a baby, and can't be used like they use me."

"W-What do they do to you?" She asked.

"T-They cut me up for blood." Midoriya said squirming in his seat at the thought, "T-There was a party, a-and someone left the door open. S-So I took Eri, and ran as far as I could. A lot of houses wouldn't take us in for the night, t-then I found your house and crawled under the fence." He explained.

"T-That's horrible." She muttered as Midoriya nodded.

"T-That's why we can't go back... he'll kill us." He muttered shaking in fear.

The girl wrapped her arms around Midoriya in comfort, "I-I won't let him come." She said tightening her grip around him.

Midoriya tensed up at the contact, before hugging her back. After a few more second of comfort they broke off the hug, "S-So what's your name?" The girl asked.

"O-Oh, m-my name is Izuku Midoriya." He said.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu... and you can stay as long as you need." Yaoyorozu said.

"A-Are you sure? I-I won't be a burden." Midoriya asked.

"Not at all." A voice said.

They both turned to see a middle aged man and a middle aged woman standing at the door. "M-Mother, father?! What are you doing here so early?" Yaoyorozu asked.

"The meeting went smoothly and swiftly. We made it home when we saw you carry a bundle of clothes that didn't belong to you. We followed you up here, and overheard that young man's story... we apologize for that." Mrs. Yaoyorozu said.

"O-Oh, it's fine." Midoriya said.

"We will allow you to stay... only if you would follow Momo in her studies, a rival would do her justice." Mr. Yaoyorozu said.

'So they're letting him stay just so I could study harder? Even though I told them I would much rather become a pro hero as opposed to taking Yaoyorozu Enterprises.' Yaoyorozu thought, "At least he gets to stay as opposed to being out in the street where he and Eri could get captured.'

"Y-Yes I will!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"Then it's settled then." Mr. Yaoyorozu said before clapping twice.

"Yes sir?" A maid asked.

"Please escort Mr. Midoriya and young Eri to their room." He said.

"Yes sir. Come along now." She said as Midoriya picked up the still sleeping Eri and followed the maid.

Once her parents exited her room she collapsed onto her bed. 'Well there's one worry out of the way... but now I have a study partner for the most likely reason of my parents driving me towards heiring Yaoyorozu Enterprises. No... I don't know that yet, they could be helping me prepare for U.A.? Well worrying about it now isn't going to help. I should get some sleep.' Yaoyorozu thought as she climbed into her bed and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

 ***6 Years Later***

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late." Yaoyorozu called out.

"W-We're coming!" Midoriya yelled with Eri next to him. They were heading to the U.A. entrance exams... well Midoriya's entrance exams. Yaoyorozu got in on a 'Recommendation' meaning she had a whole different test as opposed to those wihtout recommendations. Her entrance exams were a week ago, so now she's providing moral support for Midoriya, and to watch over Eri while he takes the test.

They soon make it inside, and Yaoyorozu was waiting by the entrance tunnel for Midoriya to finish his test. They started with the written exam, considering Midoriya was studying with Yaoyorozu it was easy to him, what was the big if for this entrance exam was the practical. During the 6 years of living in the same house Yaoyorozu has never seen his Quirk in action. Sure Yaoyorozu used her Quirk to make him small gifts that her parents said no to, but she has never seen Midoriya's Quirk aside from brief glimpses. She has asked numerous times what his Quirk was... and his answer was always the same.

'It's a tainted Quirk.'

Well here's hoping he could pass without his Quirk. Once the written exam was over with, the examinees lined up at the starting gate. Once the gates opened Midoriya rushed out there to take the test. Then Yaoyorozu felt something slip away from her hand.

"E-Eri!" Yaoyorozu yelled as she rushed towards the little girl, but she was too fast for her, and the door closed in front of her before she could get her back. She banged on the door, but it didn't open, "Damn it! Izuku... please find and protect her." She muttered, 'He's going to be mad...'

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I smashed two two-pointers, thanks to a shard of robot plating I found on the ground. At this pace I should have enough points to pa-

"Target Acquired!" A robot yelled.

"Aah! Zuku!" Wait... Eri?!

I rushed towards the noise, and saw Eri surrounded by one pointers.

"Easy pickings!" One guy yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled rushing passed the guy and smashed the robots with my bare hands, once they were all destroyed I squatted down to Eri's level, "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" I asked.

"N-No I'm not." She said.

"Good... what were you thinking?!" I yelled as she flinched away.

"I-I just wanted to wish you luck..." She muttered.

I rubbed my temples, "Fine, but it's too late to bring you back." I said as I squatted in front of her, "Get on my back... I'll protect you until the test is over." I said.

"O-Okay... and why are you orange?" Eri asked as she climbed on my back.

"It's like that when I'm mad..." I muttered.

"O-Oh... are you mad at me?" She asked.

"Not any more... I'm mad at the robots." I muttered as I rushed to destroy more.

I guess now is a good time to explain my 'Quirk'. Well my is a strong word, it's more of something that was forced on me during my time with the Yakuza, some guy with a mask came in and gave me this Quirk... and I hate it. Every time I use it there's a glaring reminder of the pain and torment I faced during my time as the Yakuza's surgical playground, though it's not like I have much choice when I activate it. My Quirk is called 'Rage' the angrier I am, the stronger and faster I become at the cost of losing control. How angry I am is shown by the color of my hair and the aura around me. Hence why Eri asked why am I orange. The range is Green being my normal hair color, Yellow is the lowest form of rage, Orange, Red, and Black at least that's what the guy who forced this Quirk onto me said. The highest level I've reached is Orange level.

I ran around and smashed all the robots I could find, for points sure, but I could use a good method of venting out my rage. I lost count after 35 villain poi-

*BOOOOOOM!*

We all turned to see a gigantic robot suddenly appear out of nowhere. Everyone else started to run, even that one guy who yelled at me during the briefing for mumbling to myself. I turned to run too... then I heard a faint 'Oww' from near the robot. A girl was trapped under the rubble... I have to save her.

"Eri, stay here." I said as I set her down.

"H-Huh?" She asked.

"Stay out of the danger... I'm going to get that girl out of there." I said as I rushed towards the gigantic robot.

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked.

"No time to answer that." I said as I punched the rubble out of the way, it shattered with ease, "Can you move?" I asked.

"N-No... my ankle is pretty tangled up." She muttered.

"Oh great." I said as I picked her up bridal style, thankfully she's pretty light. With the last of my rage I rushed out of there, once I met up with Eri I saw my Orange Aura has been depleted. "Let's go, time to-"

"Times Up!" Present Mic yelled as the giant robot deactivated.

"Nevermind." I said as I set her down gently, "Now... stay with Momo next time, okay?" I asked.

"O-Okay." She muttered.

Soon the test was over with and the wounded were being tended to, we were then let off to go back home.

"Oh Eri, there you are!" Momo exclaimed, "S-Sorry for her running in like that." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it... she's safe now." I muttered.

"So... what was that?" She asked.

"... It's my Quirk." I muttered.

"But I thought you didn't want to use it?" Momo asked.

"I can't control when I activate it." I muttered, "It's called Rage, it activated when I get angry, and the angrier I get the more powerful and fast I become at the cost of losing control." I explained.

"So the moment you turned Orange was your Quirk?" Momo asked.

"Yes, so in a way, Eri rushing into danger was what saved my practical... never do that again." I said.

"Y-Yes." She muttered.

"Good, now let's go home." I said.

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

We headed back home, our test scores weren't scheduled to come in until next week, so to pass the time we decided to study... well more so Izuku asks me a question and I answer it to the best of my ability. He's too curious for his own good. Then he got bored a few questions in and started to play video games. I would get on his case for goofing off... but his grades are second in our Junior High, second behind me, so he gets a pass. In fact the reason he has those games was because of me. Mother and father didn't buy him any, even though he had the grades to warrant them, they just give him spending money everytime he brings in good grades. So I cheated and used my Quirk to make him the two he wanted the most. A 'SNES' and a 'NES' from the famous company 'Nintendo'. I asked why would he want these old consoles and his answer was once again always the same.

'You can never beat the classics.'

To each their own. Anyway, I not only made the consoles, but I made it differently than a normal NES and SNES. A normal NES and SNES would both be grey, but I made them both green with some designs on them. They're one of a kind. At first he was stunned by the gift, he didn't know how to accept them, but after insisting he hugged me and told me that I'm tied for being the best sister in the world. I laughed and returned the hug.

Making games for them wasn't hard... I only made him two for each console to start out. Then after he gets his allowance he gives it to me in exchange for new games... not like they make games for the SNES or NES anymore... So every month he researches which games look fun and we do the equivalent exchange.

"Have you finished your homework?" I asked while he plugged in his SNES.

"Of course." He said as he powered it on.

Fair, he's never turned in an assignment late, in fact the teacher once yelled at him for turning it in the hour it was assigned, but his reasoning was sound.

'The faster I finish, the longer I can play.'

That's how the week has been, Junior High classes, homework/study session, Izuku plays videogames while I read chemical compositions of useful objects. Then our test results came in the mail. I opened mine first, it had a letter congratulating me on passing the entrance exam and a welcome to U.A. Izuku was next but his was a little differently.

His letter was a holographic message from All Might? It turns out he's a teacher at U.A. high school this year, and is here to tell Izuku that with the villain points he had, along with the hero points he got from saving Eri and a girl under rubble, along with his written exam score being the best of the group he was accepted into U.A. High School.

The hologram turned off... then exploded for some reason, but that didn't matter!

"We did it!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I said as I felt a smile on my face.

After our cheering session was over, we decided to celebrate. With ice cream floats! Well... Izuku just wanted ice cream, he apparently hates Root Beer, his loss. After enjoying our well earned reward, I decided to follow up on my promise, and made him one more game for each, more specifically the two games he's been looking at for ages.

"Here." I said as I tossed the games onto his lap.

"W-What's this for?" He asked.

"For passing the exam, you earned them." I said.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't have made them if I wasn't sure." I said before sipping more of my float, "Well? Aren't you going to play them?"

He was bursting with excitement, as he rushed over to put them in and start playing.

... It took a while to break him out of his reserved state, the painful effects of his experimentation lingered over him for years. Thankfully he finally re-learned how to smile and feel excitement again, though I'm not sure how he will handle dealing with other people, he mainly hangs out with me during school, and I'm sure in U.A. it won't be that easy.

No... I'm sure he'll be fine. After all...

He's been through way worse.

*End of Chapter*


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Okay something I haven't made apparent last chapter that I probably should have... the topic of ships. There won't be any. Why? Because I had other ideas for other ships backed up, and harems suck... no offense. So yeah, we're riding the S.S. Friendship baby! Oh, and )

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Izuku, time to go to U- Are you seriously?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"Hold on, I need to finish one more page." Izuku muttered as he was finishing the final sketch.

"You can finish it after school. We are not going to be late on the first day of school all because of you personal guides." I muttered.

He, of course, didn't respond until he finished the sketch, "Alright, done!" I said as he placed the finished guide in his bag, "Okay, we can go now."

"Finally..." I muttered as we headed over to the train together, mother and father will be out, and Eri doesn't really like the maids and the servants, so we had to bring her along with us. "So how many times did you play the game before you wrote a personal guide?"

"Twice." Izuku replied as he handed it to me, I opened to some random page.

There was a detailed drawing of what I assume to be a robot mandrill, and the information on the page was detailed from the weaknesses, attack patterns, and even a threat rating it was a '3'.

"These drawings are impressive." I commented, "Weaknesses, attack patterns, nice work especially since you wrote all of this after two playthroughs." I said handing it back.

That was another reason why I made those video games for him, to help with his analytical skills. Granted it was a huge gambit whether or not he would like video games, let alone like then enough to analyze them down to the minute detail, but I'm glad it worked out. In fact it worked out... way better than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh we're here." Izuku said as the train came to a stop and we headed towards our new school.

* * *

Once we were inside, and sadly got a bit lost with the sheer size of the school, we finally came to our class of '1-A'. The moment we entered the door things were already going south.

Some blonde haired kid and a blue haired boy were arguing over something as petty as the blonde's feet were on the table. The blue haired boy tried to mediate the situation by reintroducing himself... but that went south once as the blonde proceded to antagonize him once again.

Then said blue haired boy walked over to Izuku in a huff, "I'm from Somei Private Academy, my name is Tenya Iida." He introduced.

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced back.

"Midoriya... you percieved the true nature of that practical exam. While I did not...! I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but it was clear as to why you were the one with the top score!" Iida said.

"...Wait say that last part again?" Izuku asked.

"Y-You were the top scorer, you got 35 villain points, and 100 hero points." Iida explained.

"H-Hero points?" Izuku asked.

"Y-You didn't even know about them?" Iida asked.

"No... I didn't." Izuku deadpanned.

"T-Then why did you-"

"Because my sister was in danger, and saving the other girl was what a hero would do. I did it out of instinct." He said with a stern voice, "So next time listen to your heroic instincts and don't abandon someone in need, all just because it's a test." Izuku said before walking towards the back of the class.

"I-I see... there is still much to learn." He muttered.

I shrugged and took the seat next to Izuku's, Eri all the while took a stool and sat in between us. Though I couldn't help but feel... something dark. Something sinister in the room... but I can't figure out what.

"How come the hologram never mentioned the score?" Izuku asked.

"Did you not read the letter?" A boy with a head of a hawk asked.

"... Oh." He said to himself.

The boy just shrugged and returned to face forward. The chatter continued until the door slammed open. A man in a yellow sleeping bag hobbled in and removed his sleeping bag.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Put these on and head side." He muttered as he handed everyone a uniform and directed us to the locker rooms.

... Oh no, Izuku's scars. He's going to be swarmed by other people because of them. No, no I'm over thinking things, I can't be hovering over him like this, he'll figure out a way to hide them... besides not like I could just walk in there and help him with that.

He'll be fine.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

I'm SO NOT FINE!

"So what's with the hottie Midoriya?" A purple guy asked looming over me, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I could feel... badness coming from him. "U-Uh... she... uhh..."

"Spit it out already!" He exclaimed.

"She's my sister!" I exclaimed backing up away from him.

...

...

"Wait, what?!" said literally everyone except Iida, the hawk boy, the blonde haired kid from before, and a boy with different colored eyes.

"But she looks nothing like you."

"Yeah, are you half siblings or something?"

"Or were you adopted?"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The blonde haired kid yelled causing a loud explosion silencing everyone and taking their attention. I took this change to swiftly change and ran out the locker room.

"Izuku, what happened?" Momo asked.

"T-They were all crowding me, and they were asking questions, and it was bad." I said. I always hated being cornered... it reminded me too much of the Yakuza.

"It's alright... they're not here right now."

"There he is!" A voice yelled as all the boys rushed towards us. She stood on front of me and held out her hand. They all stopped right before her.

"I'm only going to say this once... Izuku HATES being cornered, hates it even more when you ask him a lot of questions. So do keep that in mind in the future." She said as the boys look dejected.

"Thanks..." I muttered.

"Don't mention it." She responded.

"Hey, Midoriya." A red haired boy said as he bowed in front of me, "S-Sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He exclaimed.

"I-It's okay, j-just stop... it's embarrassing." I muttered.

Thankfully, Mr. Aizawa arrived and told us what we were doing. It's a Quirk Assessment test, where we will be doing 8 different tests to see where we are with our Quirks.

"Midoriya, in Junior High, how far could you throw a soft ball?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"30 Meters." I said, which got snickers from most of the class.

"Not impressive... but try using it with your Quirk." He said chucking me a softball. Maybe I shouldn't tell them I made up that number on the spot.

I gripped the ball and looked forward... all I have to do is get angry and throw the ball. Easy... except I'm not really angry, I'm just unner-

"Get on with it already!" The blonde haired kid from before yelled.

"Don't rush him!" Momo yelled.

"Or what you bitch?" He asked.

"What did-"

"What did you say to her?" I asked walking towards him.

"You heard me, I called her a B-I-T-C-H." He spelled out, "Now hurry up, I want to take my turn and show these extras who's the real-"

"Midoriya... are you alright?" A pink haired girl asked.

I looked at my arm... orange aura. "Want me to take my turn? Fine..." I growled as I walked over to the platform, I pulled back my arm and threw the ball with all my might. It flew into the sky with great speed and force, once it landed Aizawa showed the class my score, 745 meters. "Never... call her that word again." I growled as I headed back towards Momo, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine-"

"Midoriya... what was that?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

I jolted upwards, I felt the rage that was once there disappear into fear, "Uhh... my Quirk?" I asked.

"Really? Because last I checked, your Quirk was 'Bubble Breath'." He announced.

"You lied about your Quirk?!" Momo whispered.

"Uhh... well... I, kinda lied." I muttered.

He glared at me... before he shrugged, "Whatever, just tell me what it is now, I'll change it later."

"U-Uh... well-"

"Spit it out already we're wasting time."

"With all due respect Mr. Aizawa, he doe-"

"Let him speak for himself." He glared, "This is the hero course, we don't have time fo-"

"Rage." I said as everyone including Momo and Eri looked at me, "My Quirk is Rage, the angrier I get the stronger I become, and I hate it."

"Whatever for?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"I just hate it, I hate it hate it hate it." I repeated, as I saw a light yellow aura surround me, "It reminds me of things I don't want to remember. I was hoping to get by without using it, but Mr Superiority Complex over there decided to agrovate me by insulting my family... There you happy?"

"... Fine, doesn't matter to me ultimately, but be warned, whichever one of you gets last place... will be expelled." Mr. Aizawa muttered which shocked everyone. "So make sure you don't get last."

I could feel everyone stare at me, then I felt someone pat my shoulder, "You'll be fine... all that matters is that you don't get last place. Besides, knowing you, you'll get second place guaranteed."

"Wait... second?" I asked.

"Well yeah, there's no way you're gonna beat me, so you'll get second place easily." She said with a smug smile on her face.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked as I felt my rage bubbling.

"Sure, if you count this as a challenge, what's your record? 500 losses?" She asked.

"WRONG! IT'S 489!" I yelled as I saw my arm enveloped in the same orange aura from before.

"489?" Everyone muttered.

"Well, it won't be long before my previous statement becomes reality." She teased.

... She knows the right buttons to push, "Alright... I'll show you second place, I'm going to hand you your first lost Momo the Great."

"A history reference, I'm impressed. Well lets see you back up that talk." She teased.

Alright fine... I'll play your game.

* * *

The first event aside from my demonstration ball throw, was the 50 meter dash. Iida scored in incredble time of 3.07 seconds, but I'm playing to win. Momo... somehow, made a motorcycle and sped her way down the track, clocking in 3.04 seconds.

"You may have won the last one... but I'm taking the top spot." Bakugou muttered.

I ignored him, he doesn't deserve a response.

When the starting sound was played I bolted towards the end, by the time I got there, Bakugou was half way through.

"Izuku Midoriya, 3.05 seconds." The robot said.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled, one millisecond?! One Millisecond?!

"Ouch, tough break." Momo commented.

"Hush, I'm taking the other 7." I muttered as the rest of the events played out.

Thanks to the strength boost, I crushed the grip test with 541 Kg, barely beating a guy with 6 arms. Then it was the standing long jump... and Momo made herself spring shoes and launched way passed my score. However, I got the win during the repeated side steps, thanks to my boosted speed, and the coordination thanks to playing SMES games... yeah and who said video games was a waste of time?

Anyway, the ball throw was interesting, Bakugou blasted a ball with an explosion from his hand and got 705.2 meters, but that's not important. Momo made a canon, and blasted her ball out of it. She barely lost with 743 Meters. The long distance run was a race between Momo and I, her motorcycle, vs my speed. It was close... and she beat me by the nose of her motorcycle. Then it was the seated toe touch... and she beat me there as well... curse her long arms!

No matter... it's time for situps, I go-

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I gripped the sides of my head.

*Drip*

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Kirishima, the person holding down my feet for the sit ups asked.

I placed my hand instinctively under my nose... it had blood on it. Then, I felt my power go away.

"So if you use your Quirk too much you get a nose bleed..." Mr. Aizawa said as his hair and I assume Quirk deactivated. I just did the sit ups with a pounding headache. I don't think I did well on this event... meaning Momo and I were tied 4 for 4 in the events... meaning it'll come down to point values.

We all reconvened, and Mr. Aizawa stood in front of us. "Anyway moving along, here are the results." He said as he held out a small device, "Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are your final rankings." He said as he hovered over the button, "Oh and by the way, I lied about the expulsion thing." He said as the scores were displayed via a hologram, "That was just a rational deception meant to bring out the best out of all of you." He said with a smug smile

1st: Momo Yaoyorozu

2nd: Izuku Midoriya

"NO!" I yelled as I collapsed onto the ground, "So... close..."

I felt something pat my head, "It's okay Zuku, I still think you're the coolest." Eri said.

I smiled and sat back up, "Thanks Eri." I said ruffling her hair, "Glad to know you are here."

"What about me?" Momo asked.

"You're the coolest too, you're both the coolest." She said with a smile.

"He is cool... but not as cool as me Mr. 490 losses." Momo taunted.

"Not cool..." I muttered.

"How can you two be so nonchalant about this?" A yellow haired kid, Kaminari I think? Asked.

"Yeah, he threatened to expel us." A pink haired... and skinned girl, Ashido Mina said.

"But it was obvious he wasn't serious." Momo said.

"Yeah, did you not see it in his eyes?" I asked.

"... You should have said something." They all muttered.

Class was dismissed, we were told to grab the syllabus when we got back to the classroom. Soon all the introductory classes were over in a flash. So Momo, Eri, and I were heading to the train station together.

"No hard feelings about the test right?" Momo asked.

"Of course not. Why would there be?" I asked.

"... No reason." She hummed.

"Hey you three!" A voice exclaimed, we turned to see the girl I saved during the entrance exam... Uraraka? And Tenya Iida, "You heading to the station? We should head there together." She offered.

"Well I-"

"That sounds wonderful!" She exclaimed.

There she goes again... anytime she hangs out with her friends she goes into this... jovial? Is that the right word? Sure, we'll go with that. Jovial state, or as many people call it her 'Bouncy' state... though it sounds really weird worded like that.

The two nodded and walked with us.

"So what was up with you two? You seemed to have a heated rivalry." Uraraka asked.

"Yeah, she's my sister." I answered.

...

...

"WHAT?!" Uraraka yelled, "But you two look nothing alike."

"It's... a long story." I muttered, "A story I'm not ready to tell yet."

They seemed to have took the hint and dropped the subject. "So what did you think of Mr. Aizawa."

"Neutral." I flatly said.

"Neutral?" Iida asked.

"I feel the same way really." Momo added, "We barely just known him, and we both figured out his ruse so we don't have strong feelings one way or the other."

"Exactly. Maybe tomorrow will change that." I said.

"I see, makes sense. Though I don't know how I feel about our teacher lying to us." Iida said.

"It's his class, and his reasoning was sound." Momo responded, "If lying to raise the stakes is enough to make my students work harder, then a white lie is fine."

"... That does make sense." Iida muttered.

"Oh we're here." Uraraka said as she and Iida headed left of the train junction, "See you guys tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

"Bye." The three of us said before we headed towards our train.

"They seem nice." Eri said.

"Yeah." I said.

They do...

*End of Chapter*


	3. Chapter 3

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"I'M HERE!" A booming voice yelled as a muscular man, who I recognize from T.V. All Might barrelled through the door in an odd pose, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"

Everyone was mumbling in awe, I on the other hand was confused... all I know about him was that he was the #1 Hero. Was that enough to earn all this praise?

"Why is everyone so star struck over All Might?" I asked Momo.

Apparently I asked that question really loudly, because everyone looked at me like I was an alien.

"Uhh..." I muttered.

"All Might, is the best hero ever!" Earlobe girl, Kyouka Jirou yelled.

"He saves people every minute!" Kirishima yelled back.

"He gets all the gir-"

"That's enough." All Might said which silenced everyone, "It seems my influence hasn't reached everyone, even so yelling at someone about it is unbecoming of heroes, apologize at once." He ordered.

"... Sorry Midoriya." Everyone said.

I nodded before leaning towards Momo, "I take back everything... he's the best." She laughed at my statement.

Moving on, All Might told us that we were doing a practical, more specifically a battle practical, with our hero costumes. The wall to our left extended outward, revealing numbered panels. We took our hero costumes and were told to head over to 'Ground Beta' for the practical.

My costume was made entirely by Momo and Eri, they told me I was sleeping while they were making the design... so whatever they made for me I'll have to stick with for the day. Here goes...

*Flip* *Creeeeaaaaakkkk*

Oh... my... gosh...

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Hey Yaoyorozu, where is Midoriya?" Iida asked as we were all waiting for him... even All Might was getting a bit impatient.

"Give him a moment... he'll be he-"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

...

"What was that?!" All Might yelled, "Stay here, I'll inve-"

Then suddenly a massive blur shot through the tunnel and collided into me knocking the wind out of me while wrapping it's arms around me.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Izuku exclaimed as he let go, "I love it!"

It took me a second to recover my breath, "Y-You're welcome... it was Eri's idea." I said.

"You like him, so I told her it should be your costume." Eri said.

Izuku squatted down and squeezed her into a bear hug, "You're slowly becoming my favorite."

I rolled my eyes at his excitement, not that it was any less endearing. His costume was based on his favorite character Ryu from 'Street Fighter' I think it was. In fact the only reason we designed his costume for him was because he was playing Street Fighter II and fell asleep while Ryu was selected and his guide was opened on the Ryu page. A metaphysical lightbulb appeared and we started designing the costume, the only difference appearance wise was it being green instead of white, and the fabric being durable enough to withstand a lot of things.

The idea was entirely Eri's like I said, but I also added some... personal tweaks that will be fun to see his reaction to. Though unintentional I find it funny that Izuku's hair resembles Ryu's hair... ignoring the fact that his hair is green and not black, but it matched the costume.

"Ahem... anyway, time for the training!" All Might yelled.

He explained the training... through a script? Anyway, it was a classic heroes vs villains battle, where the heroes are tasked with capturing the villains or capturing the weapon to win. The villains on the other hand had to either protect the weapon for 15 minutes or capture the heroes via capturing tape. How the teams are assigned? Via lots.

Iida questioned the practicality of this method and asked if it would be better if teams were built based on compatibility with Quirks.

"No, I don't think so." Izuku said. "Based on my research, heroes are sometimes plunged into situations with other heroes they never worked with before, in a way it's kinda random."

"I see... I apologize." Iida said with a bow.

"I-Indeed... anyway time to draw." All Might said as he walked around for us to draw.

I got a black A.

"Who has an A?" I turned to see Izuku holding up an A.

"I do." I said as I walked towards him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Izuku said with a smile.

"Alright, time to see who is going first!" All Might yelled as he pulled out two balls, one with a white F and another with an black A. Izuku and I are going first, going against Ashido and Shoji.

"Team F are the heroes, Team F are the villains. Team F will have 5 minutes to study a map of the building and prepare a strategy, Team A will know where the weapon is and have time to prepare their defenses and strategy." All Might explained, "Now, GO!" All Might yelled.

Once we were inside the building, Izuku immediately stopped me.

"I have an idea."

* * *

The weapon was located on the 5th floor, which was funnily enough the floor below the roof. Izuku and I were preparing our defenses, iron plates in front of the door, and a cannon in front of the door should they melt and/or break through the plates, and as a precaution... we put our secret plan C into effect.

"Okay, ready?" I asked.

"Yeah." Izuku said as he stood behind the cannons with me.

"Ready? Go!" All Might yelled into our ears.

We waited... waited. Waited until we saw steam eminating from the door. They're here. Once the door melted Shoji immediately broke down the door, giving Ashido the opportunity to melt the front of the cannons making them useless.

"Izuku!" I yelled before immediately getting hit in the face 3 of Shoji's arms.

"Momo!" Izuku yelled in concern, before getting enveloped in orange aura, "Get away from her!" He yelled as he rushed towards Shoji with blinding speed taking him on leaving Ashido to me.

"I'll be taking that weapon now." Ashido said.

"Not on my watch." I said as I created a pole for offense. Our first and second lines of defense were down, all I have to do is stall Ashido, or hope plan C works.

Ashido and I were entangled in a bizarre dance, with dodging and striking. "Grr, Shoji! I need back up here!" Ashido yelled.

"I'm a little pre-occupied right now." Shoji responded as he dodged a punch from Izuku.

"5 minutes left!" All Might yelled into our ear pieces.

"Ashido! Forget Yaoyorozu, get the weapon!" Shoji yelled.

"R-Right!" Ashido yelled as she gripped the pole I was using melting it to nothing.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed as I let go of the weapon. Once I was dazed Ashido kicked me in the stomach staggering me.

"Momo!" Izuku yelled but was wrapped up in Shoji's strong grip.

"Go Ashido!" Shoji yelled.

"Got it!" Ashido yelled touching it, "We win!" She yelled.

...

...

"Uhh, All Might? Where's the announcement?" Ashido asked.

"Look behind the bomb." I said.

Ashido confused turned the bomb around... which had a message.

"Sorry, this bomb is a fake, in retrospect you should have checked the bomb before you started fighting and wasting time. You should also stop reading this message and wasting more ti- Dang it!" Ashido yelled as she melted the bomb.

"Where's the bomb?" Shoji asked squeezing Izuku.

"A-Ah! Like I'll tell you..." Izuku muttered, "Oh and by the way... you have like 3 minutes at this point to run around the building to find the weapon."

"B-But where could it be?! We looked everywhere." Ashido pondered.

"Doesn't matter! Capture the villains!" Shoji yelled.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come to that idea." Izuku said as he used all his strength to pry himself out of Shoji's grip. Once Shoji staggered Izuku kicked Shoji in the stomach and wrapped the tape around one of his arms.

"Mezo Shoji was captured!" All Might yelled through the intercom.

"Momo!" Izuku yelled.

"Got it!" I yelled as I rushed towards Ashido and fought her off, she was a mix of shocked, confused, and concerned due to the events of the bomb being a fake, Izuku freeing himself, and Shoji getting captured. So she wasn't in the right of mind to fight me off. She was overpowered and I captured her with the tape.

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS!" All Might yelled.

"Yeah!" We both yelled and high fived each other.

* * *

We were then ushered to the monitor room to have a debrief.

"So I believe we can come to the conclusion that the MVPs of this round was-"

"Izuku." I said.

"Momo." Izuku said at the same time.

...

...

"No, you're the MVP, that plan C was brilliant." I said.

"I disagree, you were the one who did plan A and B." Izuku responded.

"Yeah, and those defenses lasted 30 seconds." I countered.

"Those 30 seconds helped because it made Shoji and Ashido panic." Izuku countered my counter.

"Even so, your message stalled for time as well." I said my other point.

"Which goes to my point of the fact that you made Plan C happen. Had you not made that fake bomb with the message, then we would have lost a few minutes ago." Izuku responded.

"The MVPs, that being plural, is both of you." All Might responded, "For the... for the reasons you argued about." He muttered, "Now then onto the next match!" All Might announced.

The next match was team D vs Team E, which was Iida and Uraraka vs Todoroki and Mineta. Since we finished we were allowed to sit and rest up for the class... then Bakugou trudged towards us.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled erupting mini explosions from his hands, "Beating me during the Quirk Assessment test... I'm supposed to be the Number 1 Hero."

"Well so far you aren't doing a good job." He snarked, his body being enveloped in yellow aura, the lowest form of his Rage. "Besides if you can't beat me, then how the heck are you going to beat the person who beat me 490 other times, including the Quirk Assessment test." Izuku said as he stood up to meet his face to face, "So let me tell you something... if you have any hopes of becoming the so called 'Number 1 Hero' then maybe work on you attitude, especially with children present."

"Why you..." Bakugou growled.

"You're just mad because I'm 100% correct." Izuku replied, "Now can you please leave... you're scaring my little sister."

He left with a 'tch', which made Eri drop her scared look. "Are you alright Eri?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah... he's really mean." Eri said.

Izuku nodded before looking at his costume one more time... about time he noticed, "D-Did you really?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, whenever your Quirk activates, your costume changes color." I said with a smirk.

"I look like Akuma!" He exclaimed with excitement.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at his excitement, when he's angry he's angry, but when he's not he's like a child full of wonder and excitement. In fact I'm surprised he wasn't bombarding everyone with questions to satiate his curiosity. Then again, he is shy and rightfully so, he hasn't exactly had the best time with people... in fact his past interactions with people have either hurt him or slammed the door in his face when he asked for help right before he met me. In fact the only people he has good interactions with me, Eri, and the other maids and servants, and even so those interactions are purely business, and he barely talks with my parents aside form updates with his grades and allowances, so still purely business. So the only good interactions he has had was with Eri and I. So it makes sense he's shy around the others. Especially after what happened yesterday. Though it wasn't their fault, they didn't know about Izuku and his past.

Even though he smiles and gets excited... he still hasn't escaped the effects of his time as the Yakuza's blood donor. Still... he'll get through it.

All it takes is a little time.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"NO!" I yelled before slamming my face onto my desk. All the while Momo was patting my back.

"Guess that's loss number 491." Momo quipped.

"How did I lose...?" I mumbled into my desk.

In homeroom Mr. Aizawa handed us our critiques from the battle training, and we were then tasked with deciding who should be the Class President and Vice President. After much debate and yelling, Iida decided we should decide on a vote, after much debate Aizawa finally allowed it in favor of a quick nap. Of course Momo and I competed who would get the most votes.

"Well if it was a choice between you and the one who beat you 490 other times... it's a pretty clear cut choice." Kirishima said.

After my sad 491st defeat, classes went by and lunch was upon us. Momo, Eri, and I sat with Iida and Uraraka. We were talking about... nothing really, then Uraraka asked Iida if he was related to any pro heroes. His response was that he was related to the pro hero Ingenium, I had no idea who he was, but I think I saw him in the news once? Anyway he went on about how he admires his brother and how he upholds the hero code, and aspires to be just like him.

His speech was cut off by the alarms going off. We were told by a running 3rd year that it was a level 3 security breach, and we were told to evacuate until it was all clear.

I stuck with Momo and Eri, and as we were running we saw the source of the alarms... the media? I mean I knew the media was destructive and a plague on everyone's lives, but they caused a level 3 breach? A-Anyway, topical opinions aside, we need to tell everyone.

"Momo, it's the media's doing, we need to tell everyone that, can you make a mega phone?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah." She said as she pulled up her costume and created a megaphone, "Everyone, calm down! It's just the media!" Momo yelled, the students around us heard, but the rest were still panicking.

"Give it here." Bakugou said as we handed him the megaphone, "And cover her ears."

We covered Eri's ears and nodded to him, he turned the megaphone to top volume, "WILL YOU PIECES OF SHIT CALM DOWN!" He yelled in a voice that could rival Present Mic, everyone turned towards us, "IT'S THE INVASIVE SHIT STAINS KNOWN AS THE MEDIA, THERE IS NO VILLAIN, SO ALL OF YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN, AND GO BACK TO CLASS!" He yelled.

The other students fearing for their lives, calmed down and headed back to class. Once the hallway was cleared Bakugou handed us the megaphone, "Thanks Bakugou." I said.

"Don't mention it..." He responded before walking away.

Momo and I watched him leave, seems he took what I said to heart... I in all honesty didn't expect there to be a change this quickly. No... he hasn't changed completely, but I could tell he's trying to change. Will he stop trying to take the #1 Spot? No... well at least I hope not, the last thing I want is to be the one who killed his motivation. I just hope he will change that angry and vulgar attitude, at least around Eri. Anyway we were tasked with picking the rest of the class officers, we... mainly I, offered Bakugou to be the class Secretary, but he denied it. Well I won't fight him over it. We gave the Secretary position to Jirou courtesy of Momo, and the Treasurer to Iida.

After that the afternoon classes went by and were dismissed for the day, Iida and Uraraka had something to do after school, so today it was us three. "So what do you think we're doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"It could be anything, though we're being taught by Mr. Aizawa tomorrow, so I assume something important." Momo theorized, giving her two cents on the matter.

"Hmm... maybe it's something Hero related." I said... then realized how arbitrary that statement was, "I mean like natural disasters or something along those lines?"

Momo just laughed, "Well we'll find out tomorrow." She said.

* * *

The next day, it turns out my blind guess was 100% correct, we were doing rescue training at a facility off campus. We were allowed to use our hero costumes or our regular gym clothes if we saw fit. I, of course, decided to use my amazing costume, as did everyone else. Once we were dressed, we all loaded onto a bus and drove off to the facility we were training at.

I was sitting in between Sato and Asui, while Eri and Momo were sitting with Uraraka. So I popped in my earphones, and listened to game soundtracks. As I was listening to the first song someone tapped my shoulder, I turned to see Asui pointing to her ears. I took off my earphones and was not prepared for what happened next.

"Spark Mandrill right?"

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Spark Mandrill right?" Asui asked Midoriya as his eyes widened.

"Oh no here he goes..." I muttered jokingly.

"Why? What's happ-"

"You played it too?!" Izuku asked as his eyes was beaming, "It's a classic don't you think? One of the best SNES games of all time?"

"Izuku is a massive video game nerd, if anyone mentions anything he has played then he will talk about it for hours." I said, Asui on the other hand seems to be fine with his outburst.

"it is really fun, and Spark Mandrill's stage theme is one of the best in the game." Asui answered.

"It's really catchy, I like Storm Eagle's stage theme too." Izuku said.

They continued talking about video games of the previous era. So much so that they shared recommendations to each other. Meaning Izuku is going to come to me for another equivalent exchange later. Still, it's nice to see Izuku getting to know some of the students.

"Alright, we're here." Mr. Aizawa said.

The bus stopped in front of the main entrance, and inside... vaguely resembed Universal Studios Japan. Inside was the Space Hero Thirteen. They said that this place is called he 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint' or USJ... I'm just going to ignore that one. Anyway Thirteen explained many things for us. One of which is their Quirk 'Blackhole' they said that it is useful to save people, but it's also used to kill like all of our Quirks. This class will show us a new persective in the ways of Quirks.

After their explanation we were about to go and get some rescue training done... then a small wormhole opened us on the main plaza. A bunch of people filled out of the wormhole... our fears have been realized... those people are villains.

Mr. Aizawa ordered us to run away while he handled them. We hesitated but did as told. As we were heading to the exit, a man enveloped in mist stood in front of us. The man introduced themselves as the 'League of Villains' and asked where was All Might so they could kill him.

I heard Thirteen uncover her finger to use their Quirk, but Bakugou and Kirishima jumped at the villain and attacked first. The mist villain reappeared in a matter of seconds, Thirteen call out to them, but it was too late, the mist villain enveloped all of us.

* * *

The darkness blinded my vision. Once the darkness faded, I was in the middle of a rocky area. "Izuku?! Eri?!" I called out.

"Oww..." a voice muttered, I turned to see Jirou right next to me.

"Jirou." I said as I rushed to her, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"A little headache... but I'm fine." She muttered.

We looked around, and saw no one else... "Looks like it's just the two of us." I muttered, as a bunch of villains started climbing over the mountains and began rushing towards us.

"Yeah..." She muttered as I created a sword for her to use.

"Looks like it is."

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The mist guy warped me to the flood zone. Some shark villain was about to eat me, when Asui kicked him in the face and wrapped her tongue around my waist. She swam to the surface and lifted me onto the boat with Kaminari in her arms.

Once he was on the boat he coughed up the water and laid on his back. "Man... what do we do now?" He asked as I looked over the boat. A bunch of aquatic villains surrounded the boat.

"I have a dumb idea." I muttered.

"Well lay it on me." Kaminari said as I looked at him.

"... I see what you are planning." Asui said.

"What are you ta- Oh, I see..." He muttered.

"Once you hit the water, use your electricity. Don't over do it, we need you to be level headed." I said.

"G-Got it..." Kaminari muttered as he took a deep breath before diving back into the water.

"Duck!" I yelled as I pulled Asui away from the edge as Kaminari shocked the water, causing all the villains to rise up to the surface unconscious. Kaminari swam back up, only for us to see his eyes in a daze. "I told him not to over do it." I muttered.

"Well, we cleared out the villains, now we just have to swim back to the main land and meet up with the others." Asui said.

"Right." I said.

Asui grabbed the dazed Kaminari and we swam back to the main land.

"JUST SHUT UP!" The hand villain yelled as he hit... he hit.

"ERI!" I yelled as I saw her collapse onto the ground... she wasn't moving.

He hit Eri... he hit Eri... he hit Eri!

"Midoriya... are you okay?" Asui asked.

"Asui... get out of here." I growled.

"But-"

"NOW!" I yelled as I glared at the hand villain.

"No one hurts my family..."

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"ERI!" A loud voice yelled... Izuku!

I turned towards the source of the voice... and saw Izuku, only his hair was red and was enveloped in red aura... that's the second highest rage level he has.

"Is that... Midoriya?" Jirou asked as she knocked away a villain with her speaker boots.

"Y-yeah..." I muttered, he's never used his red aura... he has never had a reason to. He turned towards Asui and said something, before stepping onto the mainland. I only blinked for a second before Izuku was gone, as was Aizawa, and so was Eri.

*WHAM* *WHAM* *WHAM*

I turned to see every villain Jirou and I didn't defeat on the ground knocked out. We turned to see Izuku now standing on top of the stairs with a knocked out Eri and Aizawa. He set them down gently before rushing back towards the hand villain. He pulled back for a punch but the giant brain villain intercepted the punch. Izuku looked confused before punching it again... and again, and again and again and again. He was punching that villain like there was no tomorro-

"Yaoyorozu! Let's go, while Izuku is distracting the villains!" Jirou yelled.

"R-Right." I said as I followed Jirou.

... Be safe Izuku.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

What is this thing?! I kept punching it and it doesn't seemed phased, I could only punch and dodged for so long.

"Meet Nomu kid... his Quirks are Super Strength, Super Speed, and Shock Absorption." The main villain taunted, "We were here on a mission to kill your Symbol of Peace, but we also had another mission... to capture that girl you just saved... and you."

"Oh yeah?!" I yelled as I caught this Nomu's punch and gripped his leg, I lifted him up in the air and pulled with all my might, "DIE!" I yelled as I ripped him in half. I tossed his halves to the side and walked towards hi-

"Grr..." The Nomu growled... but how?

I turned to see the half with the head reforming his legs and standing back up.

"Did I forget to mention his other Quirk is Regeneration?" The hands villain asked, as the mist villain suddenly appeared, "Kurogiri... why are you here? You're supposed to be defending the exits."

"One of the students escaped." Kurogiri said as the hand villain started scratching his neck in blind rage.

"Kurogiri you... I'd turn you into a pile of dust if you weren't our ticket out of here. We don't stand a chance against dozens of pros. It's game over man... it's game over for now..." He muttered before he stopped scratching, "We're leaving. Especially since this guy is here." He said as Kurogiri made a warp gate behind them,

"But before we go... hurt him."

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Jirou and I made it to the stairwell. Once we made it to the top, we heard the sound of a bones breaking. We turned instantly to see Izuku getting hit in the torso by the muscle brain villain. His punches are touch, and Izuku's aura is fading fast... "I-I have to save him!" I yelled as I began to run towards them, only for Jirou to grip my arm.

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill you!" Jirou yelled trying to hold me back.

"He's my brother! What am I supposed to do sit here and watch him be beat to death?!" I yelled.

Before Jirou could argue further, the doors blew open, revealing All Might... and he's not smiling. "Fear not... for I am here."

The three villains stared at him, leaving Izuku limply hanging due to the villains grip. I felt a strong gust of wind, as the brain villain was knocked away and All Might returned carrying Izuku in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry... Young Midoriya." He muttered as he handed him to me, "Protect them Young Yaoyorozu... I'll handle this."

"B-But All Might, that brain villain is too powerful, he took hits from Izuku when he was at his red rage form, he even got ripped in half and just regenerated his legs, he's too strong for-" I said but he extended his hand to me.

"Young Yaoyorozu... I got this." He said with a smile.

... I have to put my faith in All Might.

All Might then rushed back into the battle, and started attacking with a flurry of punches as did the villain. The force of each punch was felt even up here, as the villains were flung backwards. As All Might unleashed a flurry of punches he was pushing the villain back, his punches were getting faster and more precise. Then All Might proceeded to knock him into the forest of trees, and after some strong hits knocked him into the air, only to then grip the brain villain's arm and slam him back onto the plaza. The villain was knocked upwards from the impact, as All Might slammed onto the ground.

He gripped his fist and yelled this from the top of his lungs. "PLUS ULTRA!"

The hit knocked the villainup towards the ceiling at the speed of sound, knocking him through the roof and into the sky, far away from us.

Dust and debri was surrounding All Might as he pointed to the villains. After an intense staredown, the hand villain rushed towards him giving a last ditch effort to end the Symbol of Peace.

*Bang*

A loud gunshot was heard right behind us, I turned to see the teachers and Iida are here. My body was filled with temporary relief as I turned back to see the villains were gone. Not leaving a trace behind.

Ectoplasm walked over to me and gently picked up Aizawa, Eri, and Izuku, his bones made noise as he was being lifted, it sent chills down my spine. I heard him breathing, barely but he was breathing.

Afterwards we were then ushered out of the USJ for a head count. Aside from Izuku we were all unharmed, many people were worried over Izuku's well being, many asked if he was even alive. The police responded with a yes to him being alive and Recovery Girl was tending to his wounds right now. After a quick round of questioning we were allowed to go back to USJ and head home. I had to check on Eri and Izuku first.

Once I made it to Recovery Girl's office I knocked before being told to enter. "Is Izuku and Eri okay?" I asked first and foremost.

"Izuku will recover... two days at the earliest. As for the girl, she was just hit to hard she woke up just a few minutes ago." Recovery Girl said pointing to a scared Eri.

"Momo... will Zuku be okay?" She asked.

"H-He'll be fine, he just needs to sleep is all." I said trying to comfort her.

"Though tell him when he wakes up to not give into his anger. Had All Might not gotten there sooner, he might have not made it." Recovery Girl stated.

"I-I'll tell him that." I said.

Our first experience with villains... and it ended like this. We almost lost Izuku, it was a miracle he even survived.

Still we made it... all thanks to Aizawa, Thirteen, and Izuku. I just hope we don't have to deal with more villains anytime soon.

*End of Chapter*


	5. Chapter 5

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

We were given a day off of school to rest and recuperate from the USJ incident. Needless to say we all needed this day, but none as much as Izuku. Being the only one of the students injured but injured close to death. Recovery Girl recovered him, but not fully out of risk of killing him by draining his stamina. So he just laid in bed and hasn't come out since. I walked over to his room to check on him... but I didn't hear a sound, not even the sound of video games. Just dead silence... he's taking the USJ incident really hard.

The next day Izuku wasn't better, we just walked to U.A. in silence no matter how hard we tried small talk. Once we made it to the 1-A classroom he just sat in silence.

"What's wrong with Midoriya?" Uraraka asked.

I looked over to him... he didn't move a muscle, "He's... taking the USJ incident hard." I said.

The atmosphere in the room intensified, that intensity faded away when Aizawa entered the room. Everyone... excluding Izuku, was shocked at his return, but he had more pressing issues at hand.

"U.A's Sports Festival is fast approaching." Aizawa said.

Everyone either cheered or was confused... and Izuku was still motionless.

"Come on, we just had that villain attack. You sure about this?" Mineta asked.

"It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocols are sound... that's the thinking anyway. Compared to the past years there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is... the greatest opportunity you'll get." Aizawa emphasized.

The Sports Festival is one of the most important events in Japan. The Sports Festival is what took the Olympic's place. The nation's top heroes will be watching and more importantly scouting. They'll be there to hire us as sidekicks when we graduate, and eventually become pro heroes, not to mention the popularity and experience we'll gain from this.

There are only three Sports Festivals during our time with U.A. we best make the most of them.

Classes went by, and Izuku still hasn't moved. There are times where Cementoss would ask him a question but be met with silence. Cementoss sighed but returned to the lecture, muttering, 'I should have expected this'.

Afterwards it was lunch time, everyone was talking about the Sports Festival, while Izuku just got up from his seat and left the room.

The room fell silent at Izuku's sudden action. I wanted to get up and walk after him... but he'll just ignore me, I'll just have to wait and let him face these emotions on his own.

 ***No One's P.O.V***

"YOUNG MIDORIYA! IS HERE!" All Might yelled, but Izuku just walked passed him. "Ghk!" He muttered before rushing in front of him, "What's wrong?" All Might asked.

"..." Izuku was just silent.

'It's probably about the USJ incident...' All Might thought as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I understand your sa-"

"Please take your hand off my shoulder." Izuku muttered as a yellow aura enveloped him.

'... Seems I lack tact. He seems to want to be alone right now.' All Might thought as he took his hand off his shoulder, "I see, I apologize Young Midoriya..." He muttered before walking away.

'... Maybe that was really rude...' Izuku thought before shrugging it off and heading outside, he decided to skip lunch today.

Once outside, he found a secluded bench far from the main building, he sat there brooding in his thoughts.

'I lost control... I let my anger get the best of me and I ripped the villain in half. Not only that... I could have just grabbed Eri and ran out there with Momo. Instead I rushed in to fight and what did that do? It made Momo watch her brother get beat to near death.' Izuku thought as he leaned into the bench, 'All for a Quirk I never asked for... maybe being Quirkless would have been better...'

"But still... lashing out on All Might was uncalled for... maybe I should apolo-gahk!" Izuku exclaimed as he clasped his hand over his chest and struggled breathing, "Haah... I thought that was yesterday only... I should talk to Recovery Girl." Izuku muttered to himself as he stood up and walked his way to Recovery Girl.

Once he made it to Recovery Girl he knocked on the door before walking in. The minute he walked in Recovery Girl jolted in his direction, "Oh Midoriya, what do you need?" She asked.

He removed his hand over his chest, and explained. "I-It was a harsh flash of chest pain." He answered.

"Hmm... understandable, sit down I'll fix you up in a giffy then..." She muttered as she walked over and kissed him on the forehead. The pain was gone competely, but felt woozy. "Lunch will end in 30 minutes, feel free to rest in here until it ends to regain your stamina. Izuku nodded and collapsed onto the bed.

After getting shaken out of the nurses bed. Izuku made his way back to class. While not 100% full, he was about 60% which was good enough to survive the classes and head home. At least that's what he planned to do.

Once he opened the door every student from the other classes stood in front of the exits, blocking Izuku's escape.

"Hey, I'm from Class 1-B, next door! So I heard you guys fought some villains-" One student with weird jagged eyes said before Izuku walked towards him.

"Move..." He muttered.

That only angered him even more, the boy clasped a hand onto his shoulder, he prepared to say something, but Izuku gripped his arm and flipped him over. "Don't. Touch. Me." He muttered as he saw an orange aura envelope him. Realization sunk in as the aura disappeared almost immediately, he rushed through the crowd away from the leering judgemental eyes.

"Izuku!" A voice he recognized as Momo's called out, but he didn't want to be there anymore. There was one place he could go to, the bench.

He sat on the bench, sat and thought about what happened.

'He touched you, and you flipped him. You lost control... you lost control and everyone hates you.'

"Excuse me..."

'Everyone hates you because of your Quirk, and in turn will hate the class'

"Excuse me."

'Maybe you should just skip out on the Sports Festi-'

"Excuse me!"

"WHAT?!" Izuku yelled turning towards the source of the noise... a girl with long green hair stared at him with shock. He flinched at the realization, "S-Sorry..." He muttered his orange aura disappearing.

"I-it's fine..." She said taking a seat next to him. "You flipped my classmate earlier-."

"Yeah well I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed showing a flash of yellow.

"... Why?" She asked.

"I-It's because I don't like being touched..." He said, though the girl noticed that's not the whole truth.

"I can tell that's not the whole truth... if you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I feel that you should apologize to Tetsutetsu." She said.

That's... when the bubble exploded, "Apologize... APOLOGIZE?!" He yelled as his aura and hair became red, "No one has apologized to me when my dad abandoned me to the Yakuza for whatever the fucking reason! No one has apologized to me for when some villain forced this Quirk onto me! No one apologized to me when I was subjected to years of cuts, years of blood samples, years of pain!" He yelled as the girl wanted to respond but decided to let him rant, "Your classmate has never had to face what I've faced... he hasn't lied awake at night crying and asking 'When's dad coming back?'. He hasn't been subjected to the painful tests that I've been through. He doesn't have a Quirk that was forced onto him at a young age that is stuck with him forever that is a glaring reminder of what he's been put through. And to top it all off! He has a decent enough father! MY FATHER ABANDONED ME! Well you know what? TO HELL WITH HIM! I don't need him! I never have! Because I have a family now, a family who hasn't abandoned me yet! So you know what? That man can go FUCK HIMSELF! BECAUSE I DON'T NEED HIM ANYMORE!" Izuku yelled huffing and puffing in anger.

Then something... no someone wrapped their arms around his torso. The girl who has been listening to his story pulled him into a hug. At first Izuku thought it was a pity hug... but it felt different than that... it felt warmer.

That's when another bubble burst, as he tightened a hug around her torso and started crying. Crying harder than he ever has, harder than his first night at the Yakuza, harder than his first experiment, and harder than his first night at the Yaoyorozu home. His emotions were building up from his years during the Yakuza, crying would result in punishment, they were lenient during the first week but after that they weren't so kind. Once all the tears were shed he pulled back and rubbed his eyes.

"S-Sorry about that..." Izuku muttered.

"Don't give it a second thought... everyone needs a method of relieving their emotions." She said, as she dug into her bag and pulled out a green cloth handkerchief to which he took and wiped his eyes, "So I heard about the USJ incident, mainly about you." She said.

"O-Oh..." He muttered as he handed her the handkerchief back but she waved it off.

"Keep it. Now, you said you hated your Quirk because it reminded you of your time at the Yakuza correct?" She asked.

"Y-Yes..." He muttered.

"Well, your Quirk also saved your sisters." She said as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder, Izuku winced but didn't pull away, her touch is different than the others, it was gentle and kind, "I understand your disdain of your Quirk, but don't think of your Quirk as a painful memory, instead think of it as a method to protect." She said with a warm and comforting smile, "Your Quirk saved the little girl and all of Class 1-A. It's no longer the Quirk a villain forced onto you. It's now your Quirk, a Quirk used to become a hero and protect the ones you hold dear." She said.

Izuku was stunned by the words from the girl who saw a complete stranger flip their classmates, all the while she reached into her bag and pulled out a book. 'The Holy Bible'.

"In my religion, Christianity, there are 7 deadly sins. One of which is Rage, that's what you call your Quirk right?" She asked which made Izuku wince, "However, the way I see it... from the past times you used it, whether it was in the Entrance Exams, the USJ incident, and even flipping Tetsutetsu, you were 'Determined'." She said, "You were determined to protect that little girl and your classmate, you were determined to defeat that villain to protect your classmates, you were even determined to get away from the crowd, to top it all off, you were determined to get those pent up agressions off your chest." She explained, "The way I see it... your Quirk isn't 'Rage' it should be 'Determination'."

...

...

Izuku gave a small chuckle.

"... Thank you." He muttered before giving her a teary eyed smile, "I really needed that."

She smiled back, "You are quite welcome." She said before standing up.

"W-wait..." He muttered as she turned to face him again, "C-Can I borrow that book?"

Her eyes widened before she placed the book in his hands, "You can have the book... if you'd like, I'll be holding a bible study tomorrow at lunch."

"I'll..." He muttered as he looked at the almost brand new bible, "I'll be there."

"I'll see you there... oh, my name is Shiozaki Ibara." The girl greeted.

"Izuku... Izuku Midoriya." He greeted back.

The two parted ways, and Izuku headed towards the train station. Momo and Eri left a little while ago, Momo decided it was a good idea to let Izuku cool off on his own.

Turns out that idea was a great one.

*End of Chapter*


	6. Chapter 6

***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"Oh I forgot to mention, midterms are next week to get them out of the way before the Sports Festival... that is all. Class Dismissed." Aizawa said as Izuku got up immediately and sped out of the classroom. Ever since his talk with a student named 'Ibara Shiozaki' he's gotten out of his slump and now has rigor in his step. I... really want to meet her, if someone can get Izuku out of his slump that not even I or Eri can, then they must be a miracle worker.

"Where is Zuku going?" Eri asked.

"He's going to see his friend." I answered as I packed away my notes for today's lessons.

"Oh... can we meet his friend?" She asked.

"Hmm... I don't see why not." I said as I finished packing and got up from my seat. "Come on let's go find him." I said as Eri and I walked towards the door... only to be greeted by 19 other students. "Umm...?"

"Hey! Tell your friend to stop macking on our Bible gi-"

"Tetsutetsu! I said I was going to do the talking!" An orange haired girl, who I recognize from the Class Rep meetings, Itsuka Kendou, yelled causing the guy who spoke out to stop and sulk. "Now, ever since yesterday, our friend and classmate, Ibara Shiozaki, has been noticably happier lately..." She said.

"Yeah! Distracting her before the Sports Festival, typical of Class 1-A..." A blonde haired kid sneered, before getting smacked in the back of the head by Kendou.

"*Sigh* They just want to know what your Classmate is doing with ours...?" She asked.

"... I couldn't tell you what Izuku is doing with your Shiozaki... but it's not what you're thinking." I answered.

"Yeah, what makes you say tha-"

"Izuku is Asexual." I answered.

...

...

"What does that mean?" The guy who started this, Tetsutetsu asked.

"It means he doesn't feel any sexual feelings... at all." I answered, "Look, Izuku has been through a lot. Life or death situations, so he's been in a slump since the USJ Incident. Ever since he met Shiozaki, he's been the most happy I've seen him." I said before shrugging, "So I'd appreciate it, as his sister, that you didn't interfere with whatever is making him happy."

...

...

"You said life or death situations?" Kendou asked.

"It's not my place to tell you." I said as I started walking passed them, "Izuku also doesn't like to talk about it, so don't ask... he'll tell you when he trusts you enough, or under extreme circumstances." I explained stepping out of the group of students only to coincidentally bump into Izuku himself.

"Oh Momo, I thought you left already. Anyway, Ibara and I are having a study slash sparring session for the Sports Festival. Want to come with?" He asked.

"Oh it's you." Tetsutetsu said as he walked in front of Izuku.

"... Who are you?" Izuku asked.

Tetsutetsu gasped with offense, and Kendou snorted from her laughter ,"H-How dare you forget the guy you flipped yesterday!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"... Oooohh, sorry about that." Izuku muttered with a bow.

"I-It's fine... now, what are you doing with our Shiozaki? And why are you calling her Ibara?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Studying, and training... weren't you listening?" Izuku asked flatly.

"B-Besides that!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Hmm... We eat lunch and have a bible study during lunch." Izuku said as he pulled out his copy of it, it's loaded with post it notes, "We have discussions about it, and we even share our personal takes on what some open ended verses mean. I call her Ibara because it's easier to say than Shiozaki, she calls me Izuku to be fair."

"A bible buddy? That should about do it." Kendou quipped, "Sorry about that... they can be a little protective of their own."

"... You guys are weird." He said bluntly which got offended gasps and laughs out of some of them. "Anyway Momo, want to join Ibara and I for the study slash training session?" Izuku asked.

"... Sure." I said before turning to Kendou, "Want to join?"

"Umm... nah, I'm doing my own study session with these idle layabouts." She quipped as she waved us off, "Well, Izuku is a good kid, I don't know why these dummies decided to interrogate him. Oh, and Shiozaki's favorite verse is Matthews 11:28."

"Come to me, all who are weary and burdened and I'll give you rest." Izuku recited, "I like that verse too... for reasons."

Kendou nodded and dragged the rest of Class 1-B away, as Eri and I followed Izuku to Shiozaki... but a question is on my mind.

"So are you Catholic?" I asked.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I was just curious and she seemed happy to teach me about the religion and for us to have discussions. She even said that she didn't expect me to follow Christianity to a T or at all, she just wanted someone to talk with about this kind of stuff." Izuku answered as we took a turn towards Ground Beta, there was Shiozaki standing at the entrance.

"Oh there you are Izuku, I was wondering where you went." Shiozaki said.

"Hey Ibara, I went to go get Momo and Eri like I said, but I ran into your class a little while ago." Izuku admitted.

"Oh, I hope they didn't cause you trouble." Shiozaki said bowing in apology.

"It's fine, they're a weird bunch, but they protecting their classmate. Especially since the one you are with most of the time flipped one of your classmates in a blind rage." Izuku said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I see." Shiozaki said before walking towards Eri and I, "Good afternoon, my name is Ibara Shiozaki, a pleasure to meet you two. Izuku says many great things."

"I-Ibara!" Izuku exclaimed turning pink with embarrassment.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too, my name is Momo Yaoyorozu, and this is Eri." I introduced as Eri stared at Shiozaki.

"... You're pretty."

My eyes widened in shock, as Shiozaki turned a bright pink from the sudden compliment.

"T-Thank you." She said nervously as she led us inside Ground Beta.

This studying training hybrid was... pretty effective. Two people would spar, in this case it was Izuku and I, and the third person would read questions from a study guide Shiozaki's teacher, Mr. King, gave them to study from. Every thirty minutes we would the question asker would switch with one of the people who are sparing. What was impressive however, was Izuku's speed at answering the questions. Granted I'm completely well aware of his intellect and analytical skills, as well as how often a question comes up and from the look on his face he knows the answer but doesn't answer for whatever reason. So it's a given that he's smart, but still his speed in answering the question as well as his attack speed is something to behold.

... My first loss might be on the horizon. Either from the Midterms... or the Sports Festival.

* * *

The week went by, and Midterms are upon us. The midterms were stretched into 3 days, for the 5 subjects. The results were in on Friday and we were handed back our exams in one packet with the score on top. Aizawa placed mine face down-

*SLAM!*

I looked to my right to see Izuku face down onto his desk holding his exam packet straight up. I grabbed his exam and looked at it.

"... Pfbt!" I said as I burst into laughter, on the top of the exam packet, #2 99/100.

He turned to me with the look of defeat, "I-It's not funny... that's the saddest thing ever!" Izuku exclaimed sounding absolutely pathetic... making me laugh louder.

"I-It is the saddest thing, that's why it's funny." I said as I patted his head.

"W-Well what's your score?" Izuku asked.

I handed his test back before looking at my test, I held back my laughter, "I-I hate to break it to you Izuku..." I said as I showed him my test. #1 100/100.

"..." *SLAM!* "That's not fair... What did I even miss?" Izuku asked as he flipped through the packet... then froze when he stopped at the math section. His body was enveloped in a yellow aura and his hair was bright yellow, "I FORGOT TO CARRY THE TWO!" He yelled.

"Did you really?" I asked as I took his test back, before bursting into laughter, "That's so bad!" I exclaimed in between laughter.

"Stop laughing at me." He said before slapping his hands onto his face, "That's the saddest thing ever!"

The rest of the class crowded around us as they looked at what caused the scene. The minute they looked at Izuku and My test, was when realization sunk in.

"The top score in the Entrance Exams. Got in on a recommendation. The top two in the Quirk Assessment. As well as, the top two scores in the Midterms?" Kaminari asked, "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US!" Kaminari yelled showing exam... it was #20... out of 20.

"Can't talk... wallowing in my saddness..." Izuku muttered, "My first win... gone. All because I didn't carry the two..."

"Hate to break it to you Midoriya." Asui said, "You would have tied with Yaoyorozu... so you wouldn't have won in this case."

...

...

"I feel slightly better now." Izuku said sitting up straight. "To answer your question Kaminari... you didn't ask."

"But still..." Kaminari pouted, "Keeping all of this knowledge locked away like it's a national treasure."

"I thought it was the U.S. Constituition." Izuku muttered.

...

...

"Absolutely no one gets that reference." I muttered.

"National Treas- Oh right... that's a U.S. movie." Izuku muttered rubbing the back of his head, "Tsunotori recommended it to me, it was... pretty bad, but it was an enjoyable bad. Like Kaminari."

Kaminari gripped his chest and winced, earning a laugh from Ashido and Jirou. "K-Kicking me while I'm down..." Kaminari muttered before Izuku got up.

"Anyway, Ibara wants to have a sparring session, wanna come Momo?" Izuku asked.

"I'll skip out this time, but thanks." I said.

"Okay, see ya later." Izuku said before leaving.

Then everyone looked at me, "He's been spending a lot of time with that Class 1-B girl." Ashido said leaning closer towards me, "What's the deets girl?"

"Nothing... at least nothing I can say." I said... probably should have worded that better, considering Ashido leaned in closer.

"Oooh juicy... what do you mean?" Ashido asked.

"His past." I said.

...

"Oh." Ashido said as she scooted back.

"Yeah, he didn't intend to tell her about it, but his pent up emotions blew up and it all flooded out. Shiozaki comforted him at his time of need, and it all spiraled out from there." I said before looking at Ashido, "If you're expecting something else, don't hold your breath, Izuku is 100% asexual."

Most of the class was confused. "What's asexual?" Everyone... except Tokoyami, Shoji, and Iida asked.

"It means he's a person with no sexual feelings or desires." I explained, "So his friendship with Shiozaki is just that, a friendship. If you ask me this is the best thing that could happen to him right now... After what happened at USJ, a friend he could talk to and who can understand his feelings is beneficial for him." I said before standing up, "I said enough on the matter, you all should get ready for the Sports Festival." I said as Eri and I left the room and headed home for some last minute training.

* * *

The remaining three days were over, and the Sports Festival is here. We were waiting in a locker room for our signal to walk out onto the stadium. Most of us were resting and fueling up for the festival. Izuku was braiding Eri's hair, and I was reading my picture encyclopedia for some last minute Quirk studying... then someone walked up to me, it was Shoto Todoroki.

"Momo Yaoyorozu..." Todoroki muttered.

"Yes?" I asked as I set my encyclopedia aside.

"Objectively speaking... I'm stronger than you. More capable."

"Based off what facts?" Izuku asked stepping in.

"This has nothing to do with yo-"

"This has everything to do with me." Izuku said, "Because up till now, you lost to me in the Quirk assessment, and you weren't the one who ripped the muscular villain in half, then proceeded to get beat by him and survived at USJ." Izuku said which caused Todoroki to flinch but he stayed emotionless, "So unless you can one up me in that regard... there is no way you can beat Momo. Considering she beat me 491-"

"492." I cut off out of habit.

"492 times..." Izuku growled, "Objectively? No, you're not stronger and more capable than her... but if you want to prove me wrong, then get in line." He said before looking at me, "I want to get my first win... and I can't get it if she loses before me." He said before pointing at me, "So prepare yourself Momo... I will beat you and get my 0.002 win percentage."

"... Quick math, not bad." I said with a smirk, "As for me... I have a lot at stake too, my perfect record could be destroyed today, I don't want that." She said before patting my head, "So bring it, little brother."

Todoroki watched us before looking away, "Regardless... I will beat you, both of you." He said.

"Such strong words... like we, or Bakugou will take that lying down." Izuku muttered.

"You're dang right." He said as he walked up to Todoroki, "I'll take you down Icyhot, I'll take down all of you."

The atmosphere in the room intensified, as the feeling of battle, and the thurst for victory enveloped all of us. When we were called out Midnight asked Bakugou to come up to the podium to give a speech.

"She asked me to do it... but I was worried that I would fumble and mess it up." Izuku said.

"I just want to say... that I'm going to win." Bakugou said as everyone boo'd.

"... Maybe I should have let Iida do it." Izuku muttered.

After the crowd... and students calmed down, the first event was announced. An Obstacle Race. Plain and simple, a race with a bunch of obstacles thrown at us. We were given 5 minutes to stretch and prepare for the first event. Izuku was stretching to himself as he told Eri to go up to the teacher's room. All Might allowed it just so she wouldn't run into the obstacle course like she did during the Entrance Exams.

Once the 5 minutes are up, we all stood in front of the door. This is it...

Time to show the world what we're made of.

*End of Chapter*


	7. Chapter 7

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

The first event of the Sports Festival, an obstacle course. The large door opened and every student rushed through the doors, however with all of the students rushing in at once, it clogged the door with the stampede of students. The stampede was slow moving... as the air suddenly got colder. The whole opening was frozen, and Todoroki rushed through.

"Apologies." He muttered as he ran along. He's #3 in the Quirk Assessment for a reason... but I'm not giving up that easy.

"Because..." I muttered as I got out of the door way and onto the track, "I'm determined to win!" I yelled as I tapped into my Quirk and was enveloped in a yellow aura.

Aside from combat training with Ibara, I was practicing how to use my Quirk outside of getting angry like Ibara said, determination not rage. So with the two weeks of mediation and willing myself to summon my power, I could finally use my yellow level at will. As for my orange and red levels? I haven't gotten to the point where I could activate them at will... right now, they can come out in moments of extreme stress like before, but not at will.

Once I felt the power surge through me, I began running... wait, I wasn't slipping? I looked down to see everytime I take a step the ice melts? "So my aura also expels heat? Interesting." I muttered as I sped towards Todoroki, as I heard Bakugou, Tokoyami, Momo, Ojiro, Sero, and others zoom overhead.

The 6 of us were catching up to Todoroki, even Mineta was catching up, using his balls as bounce pads to get closer... then he got swatted away by a gigantic robot.

Suddenly multiple giant robots appeared... seems this is the first obstacle, excluding the door that is. Todoroki paused in front of them, before freezing them in place.

"Now's my chance!" I yelled as I rushed underneath the frozen in place robots, going passed Todoroki.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled rushing towards me, I could hear him send a ice wave at me. I looked back to see the ice wave slowly gaining on me, I have to smash it! I turned around and punched the ground in front of the ice wave, the shattered floor stopped the up and coming ice wave. However, Todoroki rushed passed me and made it to the second obstacle, a gigantic chasm.

The way you're supposed to cross this, is by either using your Quirk to jump across, or climb across the tightropes. Todoroki used his ice to slide across the ropes crossing quickly. As I was assessing the chasm, Bakugou zoomed passed me and launched himself towards Todoroki. I looked back to see Tokoyami, Sero, a meter away from me, who them started tackling the chasms, behind them are the rest of the students rushing passed the robots and getting closer.

I turned my attention back to the chasm, there were ropes... and a bunch of plateaus with ropes attached to them. I have an idea!

I walked towards the middle rope, I gripped it and ripped it off the wall, I gripped the rope tightly, and leaned off the ledge.

"MIDORIYA HAS JUMPED OFF! IS HE MAD?!"

"The only one who is mad, is the guy who is yelling into a microphone."

As I was falling I kicked off the wall with all my might, giving me a major boost. Once I was at the apex of the swing I let go, soaring over the chasm.

"MIDORIYA HAS LAUNCHED OFF THE ROPE AND IS SOARING TOWARDS THE END!"

"Midoriya is a cunning strategist. He saw that his Quirk's speed won't be as effective with the narrow path."

I was sailing towards a big plateau, my landing was horrible, but I made it to the halfway point. I did the same thing again with another rope, it was the only rope in this plateau so if anyone came to his plateau they would have to go back... unintentional... but it worked. Second verse same as the first, I leaned off the ledge and kicked off the plateau, apex of the swing, and let go. I was sailing towards the end... I'm gonna make- wait... my launch was short, I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

I sailed way before the ledge, and I was falling into the chasm! Come on, catch the ledge! I extending my fingers and gripped the wall... I chipped a nail from the rocks... but I'll manage. I looked up to see other students going above me, how did they cross so fast?! Nevermind... I'm losing ground! I have to climb.

It was hard to climb with a bloodied finger, and it was extremely dark... but I made it to the top and hoisted myself up. Time for the last obstacle... a freaking mine field?! Todoroki and Bakugou are fighting while inching closer towards the exit, everyone else that's at this level are about halfway through the field, meaning I'm completely behind. Damn it! How could I let this happen!

No! I can't lose! I need to beat them! Or else I'm all talk!

"I have to go now! No hesitation!" I yelled to myself as I started running into the mine field.

"WHAT'S THIS?! MIDORIYA IS... WAIT WHAT'S WITH THAT RED AURA?!"

"It's his Quirk, 'Rage' depending on the color of his hair and aura is how angry he is, red is the second highest level."

"It's not rage... IT'S DETERMINATION!" I yelled as I was rushing through the mine field, going faster than the bombs realizing they've been stepped on. Todoroki and Bakugou turned towards the explosions behind me, but it was too late for them to realize. I sped passed them triggering explosions in my wake.

"Almost... made it!" I yelled as I stopped at the edge of the mine field.

"INCREDIBLE! HE RAN SO FAST THE BOMBS DIDN'T HIT HIM!"

"Good... now I caA!" I yelled as I gripped my head and fell on my knees... no, how am I at my limit already?! Nose blood dripped onto the floor, as a pounding headache was plaguing me. Todoroki and Bakugou recovered from the blast and rushed towards me... I have to keep going.

I got up, snorted out the nose blood and rushed towards the entrance, the headache and bloody nose slowed me down... but I had enough leway to take the first event.

"THE WINNER IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!" Present Mic yelled as I collapsed onto the ground. My red aura going away as I was breathing heavily hoping my headache would go away until the next event came around. My bloody nose stopped but my headache was still there, less powerful, but still there. I should take it easy whatever the next event was.

* * *

The rankings were tallied and the next event was announced, a Cavalry battle, and depending on where people ranked among the 42 students who placed during the Obstacle Course. 42nd place gets 5 points and first place... got ten million points.

...

...

Great, a target was painted on my forehead. I looked around to see everyone looking at me like hungry savages... okay you know what?

"Bring it on." I muttered as I raised my hand.

"Yes Midoriya?" Midnight asked.

"Is it possible for me to go alone?"

...

...

"WHAT?!" Everyone, including the audience and Present Mic yelled.

"No, the smallest group you can make are 2 people and the maximun is 4 people." Midnight said flicking her whip.

Fine... I have an idea who to pick as my partner anyway.

The rules are simple, everyone's score values from the obstacle course rankings will be tallied up, and that will be your team's bounty for lack of a better word. Your goal is to steal enough bounties to make it to the next round. My ten million will be the targets in everyone's eyes... but here's the funny part, someone is forced to be on my te-

"Let me join your team!" A pink haired girl yelled getting too close to my face.

"O-Okay..." I muttered... I had an idea who to pick as my partner anyway.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed, "With your massive point value, my babies will be noticed by all the top companies!" She exclaimed.

"... Babies?" I asked.

"My precious inventions!" She exclaimed, "So let's go 10 million! We have an event to win!"

... As much as I wanted Ibara to be my partner thanks to her range with her vines, I think this could work even better. "Alright, let's go." I said as I nudged towards the far wall.

"Don't you want more teammates?" The girl asked.

"I wanted to be alone for a reason, so the less people I have the better." I said as I scoped out the groups. Momo has joined forces with Todoroki, Iida, and Kaminari, must be a temporary truce. Bakugou has joined up with Kirishima, Ashido, and Sero. Ibara has joined up with Tetsutetsu and some of her class 1-B friends. "So what kind of babies do you have?" I asked as her eyes lit up.

She listed off the 'babies' she had with her, a jet backpack with a grappling hook attachment, hover boots, flash bang grenades, a pole that could extend to any length, a net, and some other things that aren't useful in this event. However... there was one thing that confused me.

"You built a what?" I asked.

"A mini reactor that could create balls of concentrated energy for a potent projectile." She explained... as I stared at her confused, "It can shoot balls of energy."

"... I want them." I muttered.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Oh, and you'll be the rider." I said.

"H-Huh?" She asked getting more and more confused.

"You wanted to be in the spot light right?" I asked, "Also, with my strength I can handle anyone on the ground floor, should we need it you can fly us off for a second and I'll get them off our backs with the gauntlets." I explained.

"Hmm... basic plan, with a few holes." She said, "For example, that blonde haired kid from the start, he can launch himself into the air and follow me, if I don't have the gauntlets, when what do I do?" She asked.

"Simple..." I said as I pulled out my secret weapon, "Use this."

"W-What is this?!" She asked.

"It's one of Ibara's hair vines that I fashioned into a whip." I said as I gave it a crack, "I asked her for one an hour before the festival, she was confused but gave it to me anyway, all it took was two clay pots, soil, water, and a bunch of duct tape and voila." I explained, "She knows I have her hair, and expects me to use it, the gauntlets however, are new and different, they won't expect it... I also want to use them for a personal reason.

"That's ingenius! Why didn't I think of that?!" She exclaimed with excitement, "I like the way you think greenie! The name's Mei Hatsume."

"Izuku Midoriya, or 10 million, or Greenie, whatever you feel." I said.

She nodded and pocketed the whip should Bakugou become a problem. Soon our 10 minutes of group creating was up, and we got into position. We stood at the far edge of the stage and Hatsume got onto my back piggyback style. Once she was on my back I activated my yellow aura.

"Yeesh, talk about turning up the heat!" Hatsume exclaimed.

"O-Oh sorry... is it too much?" I asked.

"No it's fine, thank goodness I made a note to bring my fire resistant gym clothes." She said as I nodded.

"Everyone ready?!" Midnight yelled as every group turned their attention towards Hatsume and I, "Get set... go!"

Once the word go was yelled everyone rushed towards us, "Hold it..." I muttered as everyone got closer, "NOW!" I yelled as tightened my arm grip around her legs, then she flew us away from the competition, "I'm dropping now." I whispered.

"Do it." She said knowing what I'm planning. I nodded as I began to fall back onto the ground, I turned to find the nearest group, which was funnily enough Todoroki's group and unleashed my ultimate attack. I brought my hands together and activated the gauntlets, a ball of blue energy was building in my hands.

"Shinku... HADOUKEN!" I yelled as I launched the ball at Todoroki's group.

"Kaminari!" Todoroki yelled as he brought a sheet of insulation over him and the others. Kaminari used his electricity to intercept my attack, causing a mini explosion and a cloud of smoke.

"Jirou!"

"Shiozaki!"

Hagakure yelled at Jirou who sent her ear lobes towards Hatsume, while Tetsutetsu sent her vines towards her as well. They're distracted... time for phase two.

I clenched my fist and punched the ground as hard as I could, which caused the ground to shatter and shake up the two range attackers causing their aim to be slightly off. So far so go-

*BOOM!*

I turned to see Bakugou sailing towards Hatsume, I turned to see her smiling and reaching into her pocket, once he got closer, she pulled out the vine whip and slapped him across the face, a loud 'Whack' was heard through out the stadium. He gripped his cheek as he was pulled back by his team.

So far so good, I rushed underneath Hatsume and she handed on my back. "Nice job up there." I praised.

"You too, shooting off that Hadouken and punching the ground has bought up some time." She said with a smirk.

I nodded and looked at the clock... 10 minutes, that's more than enough time to-

*Tap*

Something touched me... I turned to see a blonde haired boy extending his hand touching my shoulder, "That's a nice Quirk... let me use it." He said condecendingly, then suddenly his hair turned red and sported a red aura... oh no.

"HATSUME FLY AWAY NOW!" I yelled.

"H-Huh?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"O-Okay!" She yelled as she flew away.

Once she took to the sky the blonde haired kid punched me in the face, sending me flying across the stage. "Oww..." I muttered before struggling to stand back up.

"This power... it's awesome!" He exclaimed as his group rushed towards me again.

"Alright copy cat..." I muttered before rolling my shoulder, "I'll show you the real deal!" I yelled as I rushed towards his group again.

"HAAAH!" The blonde yelled throwing a punch, but I dodged it barely. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU CLASS 1-A ASSHOLE!" He yelled as he threw a flurry of punches.

"DON'T YELL SWEARS WHERE ERI CAN HEAR YOU!" I yelled back as I intercepted his punches with my own, my arms have an orange aura around them.

This exchange went on for a few seconds, and the blonde haired kid was confused, "H-How? Red should be more powerful than orange?!" He yelled.

"You may have copied my Quirk... but it's still A COPY!" I yelled as I gripped his arm, right when I heard another boom. I looked around to find Bakugou trying to fly towards Hatsume again, "This is the power!" I yelled as I pulled him off of his group and spun him around, "OF DETERMINATION!" I launched him towards Bakugou, and it was through sheer luck that Bakugou flew into him unaware of the guy sailing towards him, they collided in mid air and fell back down.

Sero taped Bakugou back, and the blonde's group rushed after him, one of his teammates created a platform for him to fall onto without touching the ground. I turned to face the other groups, they flinched when they saw me... well all except Todoroki, Momo, and Ibara flinched. As I was glaring at them, I felt Hatsume land onto my shoulders again.

"Yeesh remind me not to get on your bad side." She quipped.

"Hush..." I muttered as I looked at the time, 7 minutes left, "We have 7 minutes left, all we have to do is out run everyone and we-"

Suddenly a large ice wall was formed around Todoroki's group and ours... they trapped us with them. "It's over Midoriya... you're trapped and you have nowhere to run." Todoroki said, "We'll be taking that headband now..."

...

...

"Pfft!" I exclaimed before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Todoroki growled as I slowly stopped laughing.

"I-It's funny, it's funny thinking I would just up and give it to you." I said as I felt my aura change, "Seeing you two here... makes my blood boil." I said while clenching my fist and extending it towards them, "I will beat you... and win this whole dang tournament!"

The crowd cheered at my statement, as Todoroki got ready, "Your funeral." He said as he sent an ice wave towards me, but I destoryed it with one punch, he flinched at that display.

"Is tha-" I said as I felt my headache return at full force, and blood running down my nose, "Is that... the best you got?!" I yelled.

"Todoroki... he's reaching his limit!" Momo yelled.

"I'll handle this." Iida said as he arched his back and his calves started to expel blue flames, "RECIPRO BURST!" He yelled as he rushed towards us with great speed... but not great enough.

I side stepped out of the way, causing them to sail passed us. They barely stopped before the edge and turned to face us, "Nice try Iida... but you seem to forget." I said with a wink, "I beat you in the 50 meter dash."

I hear something the sound of steam, I turned to see the wall closest to us steaming... it has to be Bakugou's team.

"Hatsume... time to go." I said as I rushed towards the wall and smashed it to pieces, whilst everyone was confused by the sudden action I rushed out of there and got far away from the others. I turned towards the clock... a minute in a half. "My... head." I muttered as everyone began to rush towards me.

"1 MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic yelled.

My power... fading. Everything... fading...

"10 million! Stay focused! Midoriya!" Hatsume yelled... but it was faint, and far away. I... pushed it... too far.

* * *

...

...

"Hmm?" I asked as I sat up in bed... wait, bed?

"Oh, you're awake." Recovery Girl said.

"W-What happened?!" I asked.

"Relax... you're still not fully recovered." Recovery Girl said as I calmed down, "You managed to keep the 10 million points and time ran out before you hit the ground. You and that girl advanced." She said.

"What a relief." I muttered.

"Now, lunch has started, head on down and get some food in you." She said as she handed me a headache tablet and a glass of water.

... Man whatever is in that medicine worked like a charm... it's as if that headache was never even there. I stood up, thanked Recovery Girl, and headed down to the lunch area. Once there I was greeted by a worried Eri.

"Zuku! Are you okay? You fell on the ground and didn't wake up." Eri said sounding worried.

"I'm fine... just over used my power is all." I said patting her head, "Now I'm ready to win the whole thing."

She laughed and led me to the table where Momo is sitting, "You're better fast." Momo commented as she took a bite of her lunch.

"Yeah, just some bed rest and a headache killer." I said as I ate my Katsudon... thankfully Momo bought me some, "So who made it in?" I asked.

"Your Group, my group, some guy named Shinso's group, and Bakugou's group. It's a 16 person bracket so two people from the 5th place team advances... though we kind of froze everyone in place and took their headbands while you were looking at the time remaining, before we cournered you... so everyone was in 5th place." She explained. How did I not see that?

"So how was it decided?" I asked.

"Based on original point value." Momo said, "So by that logic, Shiozaki advanced, and so did Honenuki." She explained.

"Well, I'm glad Ibara advanced." I said while eating my Katsudon... then her eyes widened in realization.

"So question... did Mr. Aizawa tell you that the girls are supposed to wear cheerleading outfits?" Momo asked.

"No... who was the idiot who told you that?" I asked.

"...Mineta." She growled with anger.

I hummed and continued eating... then I heard footsteps coming closer, "Hey 10 million." I turned to see Hatsume walking standing beside me, "How you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I passed out and almost lost us the game." I muttered, "So fine."

"Hmm, well, I thought you would like this back." She said handing me my whip.

"A whip?" Momo asked.

"I made it out of Ibara's hair, on that reminds me." I said before looking around for Ibara... in fact she was coming over to us.

"Izuku, are you alright?" She asked with a bow.

"Yeah, I'm fine, oh and thanks for the vine." I said holding out the cheaply made whip, "I'm taking good care of it."

"I'm glad." She said with a smile, "And congratulations on your win."

"I wouldn't call it a win..." I muttered, "I almost lost the whole festival because I over exerted myself, if you had 5 more seconds-"

"No... it wouldn't have mattered." Momo muttered, "Hatsume's jetpack would have easily stalled out the time, even if there was a minute left on the clock." She explained.

I would have said a rebuttal, but Present Mic announced that lunch was over and all participants should head back to the stadium. Once there Midnight told us what the last event will be.

"We are switching it up this year ladies and gentlemen!" Midnight yelled, "This year, we are doing..." She said as the wheel was rolling, "PAIR BATTLES!"

What?

"You will be paired up with someone else who made it at random, then you will fight other teams of two in a two on two tournament, last team standing wins." Midnight said as she picked up one of the two boxes that read 'lots'. "Now, let's start with the first place team-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Midnight." Ojiro said, "I-I'd like to drop out."

Everyone gasped in shock and turned to face him.

"Ojiro?! Why?!" Hagakure asked, "This is your chance to get noticed by the pros!"

"The Cavalry Battle... I have no memories of anything that happened up until the tail end. It's probably his Quirk that did it." Ojiro said pointing towards the purple haired kid, "I know it's a great opportunity. And I know how stupid I must be throwing it away... But this final tournament... Everyone else made it here with their own strength. Yet I'm standing here, and I don't even know how or why. I just can't take it."

"You're thinking about it too hard! Just show what you are made of in the tournament!" Hagakure yelled.

"By that logic, I shouldn't really be here either!" Ashido yelled as well.

"No... I'm talking about my pride, here... I don't think it's right." Ojiro muttered.

Then someone else walked forward, "I can't remember anything either... I wanna withdraw too! This is a contest of skill, letting someone who didn't do anything advance... doesn't that defeat the whole point of the Sports Festival? Isn't it even against the rules?" He asked.

"These guys!" Kirishima yelled tearing up, "So manly!"

"We have a strange turn of events." Present Mic said for once not yelling.

"What will the coordinator, Midnight, decide?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

...

...

"This is very Naive boys... THAT TURNS ME ON! OJIRO AND SHODA OFFICIALLY WITHDRAW!"

Did she say it turns her on? I hope Eri didn't hear that part...

Anyway to fill Ojiro and Shoda's spots the next top placers in the Obstacle Course will advance, they being Tokoyami and Tetsutetsu.

* * *

 **(A/N: I was hoping for more randomization... instead the only difference is that Uraraka was switched with Honenuki... what a let down.)**

* * *

So now that the new combatants are all set it's time for the team selections.

The teams are as follows:

Tetsutetsu and Bakugou.

Kirishima and Kaminari.

Todoroki and Momo... huh, how convenient.

Ibara and Aoyama.

Shinso and Sero.

Ashido and Honenuki.

Iida and Hatsume.

Finally, I'm partnered with Tokoyami. I turned and walked over to him, "It would seem we are partners." I said.

"So it would seem... let us achieve victory." Tokoyami responded.

"Yes, lets." I responded as well.

After the partner pairing, it's time to draw for who is fighting who. This time the fights are as follow.

The first battle is... oh great, Tokoyami and I vs Momo and Todoroki, right out the gate.

Ashido and Honenuki vs Kirishima and Kaminari.

Ibara and Aoyama vs Iida and Hatsume.

The final battle of the first round was Tetsutetsu and Bakugou vs Shinso and Sero.

"Well, time to see who would win the war." I muttered to myself.

"Do you have a plan?" Tokoyami asked.

Before I answered I nudged towards the exit, "I have a few ideas... but let's discuss somewhere more private." I said as he nodded.

"Let us go."

*End of Chapter*


	8. Chapter 8

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You want me to what?" Tokoyami asked.

"I'm not asking you to do it... I'm just asking if it's possible." I responded.

Tokoyami pondered for a little bit, "I... don't know, I never thought to try it."

"Well now is a good time more than any." I said, "If it doesn't work, then I'll figure something else out."

Tokoyami nodded and brought out Dark Shadow, Dark Shadow covered his head and arms creating some sort of armor. "Alright." I said crossing my arms in a defensive measure, "Hit me."

He nodded and punched my as hard as he could... the force pushed me back a few feet, "That... was definitely more powerful, well done Tokoyami and Dark Shadow." I praised as I shook my arms to get the stinging out.

"It was your idea... and now we have an answer for close combat." Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow nodded.

"Thank me later, now... here's the plan."

* * *

*FWOOSH*

The fires on each of the courners lit up, as Tokoyami and I stood in front of Todoroki and Momo... this is it. If my plan doesn't work, it's game over.

Midnight asked if we were ready, which we both said yes. "ALRIGHT BEGIN!" Present Mic yelled.

"Apologies..." Todoroki muttered as he sent a giant ice wave towards us... like I suspected.

Tokoyami and I nodded as Tokoyami rushed towards me and I launched him into the air with my power. Hopefully Dark Shadow would slow his desent so he won't hit the ground at terminal velocity. Next... was where the real fun begins.

I let the ice wave hit me, freezing me and creating a massive ice wall behind me. The whole stadium was silent in shock, as Midnight was shaking in both cold and anger.

"Midoriya... be honest with me... can you get out?" Midnight asked.

I glanced up then looked back at Todoroki and Momo, Tokoyami was right above us, seems no one noticed due to the giant ice wall taking their attention. "Midoriya! Answer the question."

"H-Huh... o-oh, I m-mean... TOKOYAMI NOW!" I yelled as Tokoyami used his new move, Dark Armor, and descended onto the stage.

"Darkness... PUNCH!" Tokoyami yelled as he punched Todoroki all the way to the other end of the stage.

"Man... Tokoyami is so amazing." I muttered as I clenched my frozen hand and slowly melted the ice, "BUT NOW IS MY TURN!" I yelled as I freed my hand and punched the ice, shattering it with one strike. Once I was free I rushed towards Todoroki and shoved him out of bounds with my orange level speed.

Meanwhile Tokoyami was handling Momo, she tried fighting back, but was over powered by Dark Armor Tokoyami, she was over powered out of bounds.

"Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are out of bounds, Midoriya and Tokoyami advance to the next round." Midnight announced.

"Man we did it..." I said... then it dawned on me, "WAIT! I WON!" I yelled, "MY 492 LOSING STREAK IS OVER!" I yelled and hugged Tokoyami, "We did it! We beat Momo and Todoroki!"

"Y-Yes we did... now calm down... this is being broadcasted all over Japan." Tokoyami said, looking away in embarrassment.

"O-Oh sorry..." I muttered letting him go.

We left the battle grounds, once we were out of the way, Todoroki and I ran over to Momo and Todoroki, "Momo!" I yelled as she looked at me, "How about that match huh?" I asked.

"You did well..." She muttered before looking away, "I however didn't even do anything."

"I know, what a relief." I muttered, "Had you done something we would have been toast. But hey, at least you can say it's all Todoroki's fault." I quipped which got me a glare from the boy.

"Do you have to rub it in?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh sorry... I'm still reeling over the fact that my 492 losing streak has been snapped... it's been 6 years and I finally won, all it took was me launching Tokoyami into the air and taking an ice wall to the face to win." I said, then I looked at Todoroki, "But before I finish, what was your plan? If you even had one?" I asked.

"Todoroki said he'll handle it. He kept emphasizing that and wouldn't listen to any of my input." Momo said.

"That's your problem." I responded as they, and even Tokoyami looked at me, "Your Quirk is powerful sure, but it's a 'Team' Tournament. What you should have done was ask Momo for her input, she knows me better than anyone... well Eri has her beat, but I digress. Had you asked for her opinion, she probably would have told you that my Quirk releases heat and that you should watch out for that." I explained, "Though I must ask... why didn't you do anything anyway?"

"U-Um... I-I didn't want to get in the way." She muttered.

"... Since when did you get so timid?!" I exclaimed which caused her to flinch, "You were first on everything, you shouldn't take orders from him, if anything he should take orders from you! Stand up for yourself, grow a backbone! Heck slap him in the face or something! Had you said something you guys would have beat us." I said as I gripped the hem of her shirt, my arms had a red aura "You are THE BEST student here! No one can beat me 492 times in a row, absolutely no one! You have a strategic mind, and a Quirk that can literally destroy everyone! I get you are kind, but COME ON! Show the world you are number 1, and don't let ANYONE tell you what to do!" I yelled then let go and turned towards Todoroki, "AND YOU! I don't know what the heck is happening in your life, but I could tell from the look in your eyes when you challenged us that your eyes are clouded in resentment and hatred, I should know I had the same feelings for years... but that didn't stop me from going all out and showing the world and showing myself that those feelings aren't getting me down, so should you-"

"What would you know?!" He snapped, "You don't know what I've gone through! You'll never understand the pain I've gone thro-"

"Have you been sold to the Yakuza too?" I asked which silence Todoroki and got shocked looks from Momo and Tokoyami, "Have you been subjected to endless pain and cruel tests? Have you spent your entire childhood as the Yakuza's experimental toy?!" I yelled, as he just stared at me, "Good..." I muttered before looking at Todoroki dead in his eyes, "Whatever you've gone through I sympathise with, but that was my bruden... be thankful it wasn't yours." I said as I walked away, with Tokoyami walking next to me, "Sorry you have to hear that..." I muttered.

"Don't apologize." Tokoyami muttered.

"So now you know... and you also know why I don't share that with others right?" I asked.

"Is it because you aren't comfortable with the others knowing?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yes, that's... not exactly something that comes up in conversations." I answered, "Unless people ask, or I trust you enough I'll tell you that fact. Besides... I'm sure that knowledge will give him something to think about."

Tokoyami looked down onto the ground before asking the hardest hitting question, "Is that the reason why you hated your Quirk?"

"... Tokoyami please understand." I started, "I'm not telling you, not because I don't trust you, but I don't think I could tell you." I explained which made him confused, "Look, what I've gone through... while I don't know or even recall all of the facts, I'm sure... at least as sure as a hunch could get you, that what I've gone through... it runs deep. A comment from the leader of the USJ incident is the only evidence I have to support that hunch... so I apologize, but I can't tell you because A.) I'm not even sure if my hunch is even correct. And B.) If it is correct, the last thing I want is to get you involved with something that could kill you."

"I see... I understand." Tokoyami said with a bow.

"Alright, come on..." I said as we walked for a few feet before stopping suddenly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"... Can I call you Fumikage?" I asked... which caught him by surprise.

"W-Whatever for?" He asked.

"Just because." I said with a shrug, "Besides, we beat Momo and Todoroki in battle, I think we bonded from that." I said with a smile, "Besides, I think Fumikage sounds cooler in my opinion."

"Sounds cooler?" Fumikage asked.

"Yeah, for me I'll call one by their first name when 2 of 3 criteria are met. 1.) If their first name is shorter than their last name. 2.) If we bonded enough. Or 3.) If their first name sounds cooler than their last. I call Shiozaki, Ibara because her name is shorter and we bonded a lot after the time I flipped her classmate. I call Yaoyorozu, Momo because she's my sister and her name is shorter. And finally, I'll call you Fumikage because we bonded over the ties of victory, and Fumikage sounds cooler."

...

...

"Heh." He chucked, "You are one strange individual. Very well, now, let us head on up to the spectators seats Izuku."

I smiled and headed up to the 1-A spectator seats, and once we got there Ashido and Honenuki were defeated by Kirishima and Kaminari. "You missed an insane ending." Sero commented.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Honenuki trapped Kaminari and Kirishima, while Ashido started unleashing an acid volley, so Kirishima lifted Kaminari out of the quicksand and tossed him towards the two, shocking them out of commission." Sero recited.

"Cool... and is that even physically possible?" I asked.

"It is now!" Sero yelled as Recovery-Bots carried Ashido and Honenuki to Recovery Girl, and the next match was on. It was Ibara and Aoyama vs Iida and Hatsume... wait, shouldn't I call her Mei? I should ask her later.

Anyway! The battle! Iida and Hatsume dodged Ibara's premire vine strike and charged towards her, Iida used his Recipro Burst to kick Aoyama and grip Ibara's shoulders. Iida started shoving Ibara towards out of bounds but was hit by Aoyama's Navel Laser, giving Ibara the opening to escape Iida's hold. Iida had 8 seconds left, but was stalled out when Ibara gripped his arm with her vines and tossed him away from her giving Aoyama an opening to rush beside her. Hatsume joined Iida in the fight once his Engines stalled due to the Recipro Burst. It was a hard fought battle, but Ibara and Aoyama's range and Iida's slowed movement speed gave them the victor. They shook hands and exited the stage.

The final battle of the first round, Tetsutetsu and Bakugou vs Shinso and Sero, this will be awesome!

...

And it's over immediately. I don't know what happened, but Bakugou and Tetsutetsu were rushing towards the two, Sero looked like he was preparing to launch tape, but Shinso waved him off, then they just... froze? Froze and walked off the stage. Once they exited the stage and were declared eliminated by Ringout, they looked to be back to normal... and they were furious. It's one thing to lose in a hard fought battle... but to lose like that? That will set Bakugou off.

He eventually calmed down, and it was Fumikage and I's turn for our match against Kirishima and Kaminari.

* * *

Once we got there and Midnight initiated the match our plan was put into action. "Fumikage!" I yelled as he nodded and rushed towards my gripped hands.

"They're doing that trick again!" Kirishima yelled.

"Well I won't let them!" Kaminari yelled, "Indescriminant Shock! 1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari yelled.

I however held onto Tokoyami and rushed towards Kirishima, my speed caught him off guard as I held him in front of us, shielding us from most of the shocks, though some of them zapped us, it wasn't too major. Once Kaminari's blast was over with and he was dazed Tokoyami rushed to finish him off, leaving Kirishima to me. His Quirk is powerful... but isn't without it's limits. His Harden can only last for so long, and i it's was only a matter of time before we out lasted Kirishima's Quirk, dawning us the victor.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "Once more and we're champs."

"Indeed, let's finish this on top." Fumikage said.

"That's what I like to hear." I said with a smirk... now it's time to scope out the potential competition.

* * *

Ibara and Aoyama vs Shinso and Sero was next. This time however it went differently than when Bakugou and Tetsutetsu fought them. They must have figured out Shinso's Quirk because they didn't walk off the stage, and it appeared that Shinso has next to no combat experience, so he was knocked out quickly. Sero was all alone against Ibara's onslaught while Aoyama stood back, probably to conserve his Quirk usage for the finals, and was quickly over powered and defeated.

"Bakugou... how does Shinso's Quirk work?" I asked.

"It's Brainwashing pretty much. If you answer him he controls your body, that's how we lost." Bakugou growled still bitter over the match.

"What a shame really, had you kept your mouth shut we would have had an entertaining semifinals." I quipped which angered him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled.

"You didn't even make it passed the first round." I responded, which left him growling bitterly, "Anyway, time for the final match, let's go discuss strategy Fumikage."

"Right, let us win." He replied.

We headed to the waiting room for the combatants that Fumikage and I... haven't utilized at all.

"Aoyama will be a big challenge." Fumikage said.

"Yeah, for your Dark Shadow, even so Ibara is tough as well." I responded, "To make matters worse... we've been sparing for the passed two weeks, any secrets I have she'll know."

"So this will be our hardest challenge?" Fumikage asked.

"Pretty poetic considering this is the final battle." I responded, "But still... Aoyama suffers Kaminari Syndrome, his variant is that he hurts his stomach when he uses it too much. I counted him using it once during the whole tournament. So he should have at least 4 shots left on us. Ibara however, her vines could sprout from anywhere, and be used as a protective barrier, not to mention they're so dang strong. So, speed and mobility will be our strong suits." I said.

"Will the combatants head down to the stage." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Well. looks like we have to wing it." I said.

"It seems we will..." Fumikage responded as we headed down to the stage, where Ibara and Aoyama waited for us.

"Izuku... no hard feelings correct?" Ibara said.

"No, not at all." I said as I got ready, "Besides, Fumikage and I are going to win this whole tournament." I said.

She smiled and got ready, Midnight asked if we were ready, then started the match. Ibara kicked off the match by sending vines at us, Fumikage and I narrowly dodged but in turn we were split up, Aoyama followed up by firing off a navel laser at Fumikage, and Ibara was fighting me. While Fumikage was handling Aoyama.

Ibara sent vines at me, and was keeping me on my toes. All the while Fumikage was dealing with Aoyama. "I see your plan Ibara!" I yelled while dodging her vines, "You wanted to split us up, you with me and Aoyama with Fumikage, however, that's a fatal flaw!" I yelled as I dodged a fine and gripped it, I turned to see Aoyama gripping his stomach, "Aoyama's Quirk leaves him with a bad stomach ache, so unless he beat Fumikage fast he'll be soon be out of commission." I said as I pulled on her vine and brought her closer to me, I attempted a punch but she dodged out of the way, "Splitting up instead of tag teaming one of us is where you went wrong, especially when your partner's Quirk is that self destructive."

I turned to see Fumikage shove out Aoyama. Making i scenario... that seems to be the trend here. With both Fumikage and I fighting off Ibara, even with her vines she was quickly over powered, while she was sending vines towards us I used my speed to get behind her and took her out of bounds with me.

"Shiozaki and Midoriya are out of bounds! Midoriya and Tokoyami are the winners!" Midnight yelled.

"AND THAT'S IT! THE CHAMPIONS ARE MIDORIYA AND TOKOYAMI!" Present Mic yelled, "Or is it...?" He asked.

...Huh?

"It's true you two did win the finals... but there isn't a winner, because there can't be two." Midnight said.

The air between us intensified. As the realization sunk in, we have to fight each other to win. "You will be given 10 minutes to rest and prepare. Then it's the True Finals."

We split off to our respective waiting rooms. All the while I was pondering my battle with Fumikage... His weakness is light, but I don't have anything that could help... especially since I gave back the gauntlets to Hatsume due to the fact that I couldn't use them. So I just have my speed and power with Determination and that's about it. Meanwhile he has range and I'm sure he matches me in close combat... but still I can do this!

"Will the two combatants please head on down to the stage." Mr. Aizawa said sounding completely done with the festival.

I got up and headed on down... this could be the hardest battle I've fought yet. Well excluding the battle where I almost died. I made it to the stage and we stood across from each other.

"Regardless of the outcome, it was an honor battling along side you." Fumikage stated.

"The feeling is mutual." I said as I felt my Determination bubbling, as an orange aura as enveloping me, "Now let's give these people a fight to remember!" I yelled.

"Ready? Begin!" Midnight yelled.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled as his Dark Shadow enveloped him he's using his Dark Armor, then he rushed towards me.

I smiled and rushed towards him, "Hand to hand huh?!" I yelled as our fists collided, causing a mini shockwave from the impact, yet we still stood there.

We traded blows, it baffled me that Fumikage could keep up with my orange aura... Dark Shadow is extremely powerful, that and Fumikage himself is no slouch either. Though his punches are sloppy, you could tell he's a mid to long range fighter... but still he's keeping up.

He delivered a kick to which I blocked it, "Dark Shadow!"

"Got it!" Dark Shadow yelled as he gripped my arms and tossed me to the back of the stage.

I recovered and rushed after him, Dark Shadow was attacking me, but I was dodging as I was still running towards him. I kept dodging as I got close enough to Fumikage to hit him with a full powered punch. He fell onto the ground, but Dark Shadow knocked me back so Fumikage could recover.

He staggered and was slow to get up, but did and used his Dark Armor... then my headache returned and I felt blood pooling in my nose... I'm nearing my limit, I have to end this fast. I rushed back towards Fumikage and Dark Shadow, we began trading blows once again, but drops of nose blood were leaking out of my nose... he noticed I was nearing my limit and realized I was trying to end this before I reached my limit... so he played defensively, and I was getting desperate. When he blocked my punch I gripped his arms and slammed him onto the ground, once he was on the ground, I pulled back to punch him while he was on the ground. But he dodged my punch, causing me to hit the ground and shatter most of the stage.

Fumikage took this chance to kick me in the stomach, and grip my arm... he lifted me up and spun me around building up momentum. I

It's game over.

He let go at the closest out of bounds, I sailed over it landing outside the stage...

"Midoriya is out of bounds, Tokoyami is the winner!" Midnight yelled which caused the crowd... and Present Mic to go into a frenzy.

I got up and walked over to Fumikage to shake his hand, "If anyone was to beat me, I'm glad it was you." I said extending my hand.

He chuckled before shaking my hand, "Indeed, that was a well and hard fought battle, and thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Had you not shown me this technique... I wouldn't have seen a new potential for Dark Shadow." Fumikage said with a bow, "So thank you."

"Ehh, you would have probably figured it out eventually anyway." I said with a smile, "Besides your Quirk was super cool, we probably would have made it had I not suggested Dark Armor."

He nodded with a smirk. Soon the third place tie breaker battle was underway... at least it would have, but Aoyama wasn't battle ready due to over taxing his Quirk, so Ibara won third place by default, but now it was time for the awards ceremony!

All Might was incharge of handing out the medals. He handed out Ibara's first and pulled her into an awkward hug, then it was my turn.

"Young Midoriya... congratulations." All Might said before pulling me into an equally awkward hug, "Your power is incredible... but clearly taxing, try to not use it as often as you do." He said.

"...Yes sir." I muttered befoe going up to Fumikage. He handed him his shiny gold medal and hugged him as well. Then he turned to face the crowd.

"Well, they were the winners this time! But listen here! Anyone here could have ended up on these podiums. It's just as you saw- Competing! Improving each other! And climbing further, even if the world already counted you out! The next generation of heroes is definitely sprouting!" He yelled before raising his finger towards the sky, "So, I have just one more thing to say! Everyone, please say it with me! Ready Go-!"

"Thanks for your hard work!" All Might yelled.

"PLUS ULTRA!" The crowd yelled... as a chorus of boos were heard, "THAT WAS THE PERFECT TIME TO SAY PLUS ULTRA ALL MIGHT!" The crowd yelled.

"Ghh, W-Well I thought everyone should be thanked for their hard work..." He muttered.

The Sports Festival... was finally over. We headed back to the 1-A classroom so Aizawa would tell us that we have two days off of school to recuperate from the festival. Some were happy, some were bitter, some were proud, one was gone, where did Iida go? And Todoroki... isn't moving, seems Todoroki is thinking about what I told him. Well at least he's thinking about it.

Here's hoping he'll break through those self imposed shackles.

*End of Chapter*


	9. Arbitrary Filler Chapter (Chapter 9)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Here you are... enjoy." Momo said handing me a bowl of Katsudon. It was a tradition between us that whenever we have competitions the loser would make the winner whatever they want. Considering I lost 492 times, I became a pretty good cook, but that's irrelevant here. Time to dig in.

...

...

Oh dear god it's horrible! She undercooked it by a large margin, but she looked at me with expectant eyes.

"Well? How is it?" Momo asked.

... Be supportive, be supportive, say something nice to her! "I-It's great!" I exclaimed taking another bite and suppressing a gag.

Somehow I ate the whole thing without vomitting... even when I win, I lose. After putting my plate away and not getting another serving we didn't know what to do ne- wait, perfect idea. "Hey Eri." I said as she looked at me, "Want to build a blanket fort?"

Immediately her eyes widened and she started to rock back and forth on her heels, "Can we? Can we?" She asked.

"Yes we can. Yes we can." I answered before looking at Momo, "Should we invite the others?" I asked.

Momo's eyes lit up just as bright as Eri's as she pulled out her phone, "That's a brilliant idea!" She exclaimed with excitement.

I smiled and led Eri to my room. I shoved the bed out of the way to give us as much space as we could get. "Alright Eri, let's think on how we could make this the greatest most awesome blanket fort ever." I said as Momo burst into my room.

"They all said they could make it... though Todoroki didn't respond." Momo said, "I texted his older sister and she said he's been in his room all day."

"Hmm... maybe I was too hard on him." I muttered.

"... No, I think said just enough." She said, before returning back to the mission at hand, "Alright, the others will be here in 15 minutes."

"Right, we need to prepare the supplies." I said as I walked towards the door, "I'll prepare the food for ultimate snackage, you two prepare the blankets for ultimate comfortude." I said.

"Right!" They exclaimed as they rushed into my closet.

Oh right, I almost forgot. I pulled out my phone and tapped Ibara and I's chat.

IM: Hey Ibara, Momo, Eri, and I along with most of Class 1-A are building the ultimate blanket fort of awesomeness, want to come join?

IS: Hmm, sounds interesting, and I've just finished my bible study, so yes I would love to join your 'ultimate blanket fort of awesomeness'.

IM: Awesome! I'll send you the address.

I sent her the address and she texted me back.

IS: I'll be there in a little while, 10 minutes at most.

IM: Okay, see you then.

Alright, we were given 2 days of rest... and we are sure as heck going to use that.

* * *

*Ding Dong* Oh someone is at the door. I headed over to the buzzer, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Izuku? It's me Ibara." Ibara said into the microphone.

"Oh, I'll let you in." I said as I pushed the open gate button next to the buzzer. I know from experience that the path takes at least 5 minutes, so I headed back into the kitchen to finish up everyone's lunch boxes. Momo said everyone except Todoroki is coming... yes even Bakugou, that surprised me the most, though I'm sure Kirishima had a hand in that one. Then there was a knock on the door. I headed over to let in Ibara, she was in casual jeans and shirt.

"Good day Izuku." Ibara greeted.

"Hey, I was just wrapping up everyone's lunch boxes, along with some tea. Momo and Eri are upstairs preparing the building materials want to go help them?" I asked.

"Well, do you need help with the lunch boxes?" Ibara asked.

"Hmm... actually I finished making the food, but I haven't started putting them together, want to help?"

"Yes." Ibara said.

We headed into the kitchen and finished up everyone's lunches, and right on time for another door bell ring. "I'll bring them in." I said as I headed to the buzzer. "Yes?"

"Midoriya, we're all here, let us in." A voice I recognize as Jirou's said.

"Got it." I said as I opened the gate and opened the door, I then headed back into the kitchen and helped Ibara haul the food upstairs. The benefits of being the adoptive son of a rich family... is that the rooms are massive, and begging to be turned into a blanket fort, so much so that there were stacks upon stacks of blankets, and wood poles for support... this is going to be awesome.

"Oh Shiozaki, welcome." Momo greeted as she sat on my bed.

"Yo Yaomomo where you at?" Jirou called out.

"Upstairs! Door to the left!" I exclaimed as I heard the sounds of footsteps climbing up the stairs.

Once they made it up they were clearly star struck by the sheer size of our home... not that I blame them, but now isn't the time for gawking, it's time for building. "What are you all standing around for? Let's build the best blanket fort the world has ever seen!" I exclaimed... then I actually did a headcount, "Wait... where's Mineta?" I asked.

"Oh!" Momo exclaimed, "He had something to do, family matters." She said.

"Oh, well I hope he's alright." I muttered, "Anyway time to build!"

* * *

We went with a modern blanket fort design, spreading a bunch of blankets on the floor so we won't be laying on the hard floor, then we placed a gigantic support beam in the middle, which was kept in place with Sero's tape. Then we tied ropes from the center beam to different places in the room, and now, the blankening! We threw a bunch of blankets around with little to no semblance of order, rhyme, or reason, but in the end, it looked great, but now is time for the most important part.

"Eri... what should we call our fort?" I asked.

"Oi how come she gets to name it?" Kaminari asked.

"Because favoritism." I said before looking at her.

"Hmm... how about, 'The Fortress of Comfortude'?" Eri suggested.

"That's also the reason, that's an amazing name, and you were totally reading my comics weren't you?" I asked but she looked away trying to play innocent.

"Fortress of Comfortude it is." Momo agreed.

The next few hours in our Fortress of Comfortude was spent playing video games... well everyone else being destroyed from playing against me in Street Fighter II, it wasn't even fair, but that didn't mean I couldn't trash talk them. "At least try to put effort into it." I quipped which got everyone angry.

"No fair, your hero costume is literally designed around the character you're playing!" Ashido yelled.

"Well maybe you should get better then." I responded.

"Hmm... if I may." Ibara spoke up, "I would like a turn."

"Oh, sure." I said handing her the controller, but she pushed it back to me.

"No, I would like to challenge you." She said.

"...Alright, I'll fight you." I said as Ashido handed her the controller, whispering her 'good luck'. I chose my tride and true, Ryu, and she chose Sagat. Then we started the fight, I beat her one round, then she swept me the other two rounds... wait a minute.

"Oh that reminds me." She said as she pulled out her bag and handed me an all too familiar notebook, "I've been meaning to return this to you, it's a really interesting read." She said as everyone crowded around to see what it was... my Street Fighter II strategy guide.

"You had a guide and you never told us?!" Everyone except Momo and Ibara yelled.

"I-It isn't that I 'have' a guide... I wrote a guide." I said as I opened up to the Ryu page, showing off all the combinations and some little diagrams showing the ranges of each move... "Sorry?" I asked with a smile.

...

...

"Get him." They all muttered, as 18 other students started crawling towards me like klaptraps.

"Okay... now is a good time to, run!" I yelled before my ankle got wrapped up in vines, I turned to see Ibara dragging me back, "You traitor!"

Ibara just laughed, "It's rude to not divulge useful information Izuku."

Realizing I'm absolutely doomed, I tried to talk my way out of this, "Come on... it was... funny?" I asked as everyone glared at me.

Let it be known... that I DON'T have a silver tongue!

* * *

"Haah... haah..." I breath out... the most vile torture has finally ended, "You all suck."

"Oh relax, it wasn't that bad." Ashido quipped, tickle torture was the worst!

"But this guide is pretty good." Kirishima said closing it, "You got anymore?"

I shot up and rushed to my closet, pulling out my stack of strategy guide notebooks. "Yes." I said dropping them in the middle of the fort.

"Oh that's how you get the Gutsy Bat." Asu- I mean Tsu said.

"Yeah, but it's literally right before the final boss, but it's... at least I consider it Ness's ultimate weapon." I said.

"Even while the Legendary Bat is +110 Attack?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, but Guts determines how often you get a critical hit, or SMASH, and it also raises the chance of you living with 1 HP. So all in all, a waaayy better weapon than the Legendary Bat." I explained.

"Even with the 1/128 Chance? Kero?" She asked.

"Well I'm a completionist, getting all the 1/128 items was a fun challenge." I humbly bragged, "That... and I got it on the first try."

"You what?!" Tsu exclaimed.

"It's the universe's way of balancing itself out. Getting the Sword of Kings took me hours." I muttered.

"Okay... I'll bite." Jirou said getting our attention, "What the heck are you two talking about?"

...

...

"Earthbound." We said at the same time, as Tsu grabbed another guide, Donkey Kong Country 2, "Do you have this game, kero?" She asked.

"Of course." I responded.

"Let's play."

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Izuku and Tsu were playing Donkey Kong Country 2 together while the others watched... until Izuku said he was pretty tired and handed the controller off to whomever wanted to be player 1... which was Bakugou, only to be hit by a enemy and left Tsu to fend for herself.

It went like that for a few minutes... before I felt something tap on my shoulder, I turned to see... oh my gosh.

"I need assistance." Shiozaki muttered as I saw Izuku and Eri sleeping on her lap, "I don't want to disturb them... but my legs are falling asleep."

"You can move them, they're heavy sleepers." I said as she did just that, they didn't even stir in their sleep. "See?"

She hummed, "I see." She replied before watchin Bakugou and Tsu play... well watching Tsu play and Bakugou getting mad. Both wonderful forms of entertainment.

Then a few minutes later, the sound of movement and light snores were behind me, I turned to see Shiozaki sleeping beside Eri and Izuku... then Eri subconsciously moving up so she could lay her head on Ibara's belly... okay picture time. I pulled out my phone and to- oh my gosh Izuku is doing it too. Okay, now is a good time for a picture. I opened up my camera app and took a picture... or two. Now I have teasing material.

But now that I think about it...

"He has the right idea." I said as I crawled over and laid next to Izuku...

I'm sure the others will be fine.

* * *

...

...

"Huh?" I asked as I sat up rubbing the tiredness from my eyes. I look to see everyone sleeping as well... and with pyjamas. Wait... did the girls raid my closet?!

"Mmm!" A voice next to me said, I turned to see Izuku stretching his limbs, "What happened last night?" He asked as he saw everyone sleeping, "Hey those are my clothes!" Izuku exclaimed.

"Do you mind?" Jirou asked, with her messy hair glaring at us, "We're trying to sleep here." She said before going back to sleep.

"Sorry..." We whispered, then we saw Shiozaki wake up.

"Good morning you two." She greeted with a warm smile, she then pulled out her phone and checked the time... 9:00. "It's rather early... but this is fine." She said before turning to Izuku, "Now... I do believe someone lost last night and as per the rules, the loser shall make the winner food."

...

...

"You did not..." Izuku muttered.

"Oh, but I did." I said with a smirk, "Now chop chop, you did sign the contract."

"That only applies to us." Izuku countered.

"Au contraire." I said as I walked over to his dresser and pulled out our contract packet, writted in caligraphy, a wax stamp, and everything. "According to the 'Cordial Agreement of Competition' it states in paragraph A, subsection E, line 2. 'Those who issued the challenge and those whom accepted the challenge must agree that whom so ever loses said challenge must cook up a dish worthy of the kings of old.' We really should have used a better word than challenge." I commented.

"But that's... I didn't." Izuku stuttered before giving us the face of defeat, "Oh, alright." Izuku muttered before heading down into the kitchen.

I laughed as did Shiozaki, "Now question..." Shiozaki said.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"... Is he a good cook?"

*End of Chapter*


	10. Chapter 10

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You need code names." Mr. Aizawa said as everyone cheered at this. Only for Mr. Aizawa to glare at us before continuing his lecture on the importance of a good hero name. Then Midnight came in to oversee our Hero Name process.

I however have put a lot of thought into it ever since my talk with Ibara... and I've come up with the perfect hero name. I... just decided to wait for everyone else to go first, because I'm such a nice guy and totally not afraid of being judged.

Most of my classmates picked names that got Midnight's apporval, some needed... some adjustments, and two chose to use just their names... all that's left was Bakugou and I. Since Bakugou is currently glaring at his whiteboard I decided to go up. I stepped onto the podium and showed the class my board.

"The Determined Hero, Willpower." I said with a smile.

Then Eri looked up with a smile, "Like the Green Lanterns!" She exclaimed.

"Yes Eri, like the Green Lanterns." I said with a laugh, at least she's reading the better comics and not that Marvel garbage.

"But I thought your Quirk was 'Rage'?" Kaminari asked.

"It was but I... had some help thinking about it more." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Well I think it suits you perfectly. I approve." Midnight said.

"Thank you Ms. Midnight." I said with a smile before returning to my seat.

* * *

After that, and watching Bakugou get his name rejected for the 3rd time before I yelled out, 'Go with Ground Zero already!'. Then Midnight said that's the better name and Bakugou accepted it just to get the class over with. Then we were told the real reason as to why we chose our hero code names, field training. Mr. Aizawa displayed which of the students got offers from the spectators at the Sports Festival. Tokoyami got the most due to him winning the whole thing, next was me, third was Momo, fourth was Todoroki, fifth was Iida, sixth was Aoyama, the list goes on.

Some... okay most, got none at all. So to combat that, Mr. Aizawa has a list of heroes who sent offers to the other first years so they won't get left behind all because they didn't do as well at the Sports Festival. We were told to pick our top three choices by the end of the week... or two days. I was handed my fat stack of offers and looked through them. Hmm... Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Endeavor... wait, who is Mentalassist? I pulled out my phone and looked up the hero's name.

... Interesting, it says this hero is a mental doctor. Well that sounds cool, and it could help me learn how to help people with mental problems like depression or PTSD. "Well sign me up." I muttered out loud as I wrote that as my first option.

"Who did you choose Midoriya?" Uraraka asked as everyone crowded around me.

"I'm sure with all your offers you got a bunch of big name agencies." Kirishima said.

"Oh yeah, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, Endeavor, a lot of popular heroes." I said, "But I chose neither of them."

...

...

"What?!" Everyone except Todoroki and Bakugou yelled.

"Why?" Iida asked, "That's a wonderful opportunity."

"Because I want to learn valuable skills." I said as I held out my form.

"Mentalassist?" Kaminari asked.

"He's a mental doctor. If I learn under him, I might pick up some methods to help people with depression or PTSD." I said before looking through the rest of the forms, "Hero work isn't just punching a villain, there are other things in play as well. Picking up other trades will help you become a more helpful hero." I said.

The class went silent, before Kirishima started crying.

"So... manly."

* * *

We turned in our forms and after the weekend we got our hero costumes and headed to our respective trainings. I said bye to Eri and Momo, she decided to take Eri with her to her training with Fatgum, a fitting mentor she picked. I was walking towards the train... but I got a good look at Iida's eyes... they're dark, and... off.

"Hey Iida." I said as he turned to face me.

"What is it Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"Are... you okay?" I asked, "I didn't notice when you came over, but you seem... off?" I asked.

He hummed, "Rest assured, I'm just worried over my brother's condition. I didn't show my worry during the get together because I didn't want any of you to worry. Rest assured, I'm fine." He said with a smile.

He's definitely not fine... but I can't press him on it, it'll make it worse. "Alright... but remember the Class 1-A group chat, use it when you need help, okay?"

"Yes... I will." He said before walking away.

Iida... please don't do anything wreckless.

* * *

My train stopped at the station. I grabbed my backpack full of clothes and my hero costume and headed to the location of the training. It was a hospital, makes sense.

I entered and walked up to the front desk, "Yes? Are you visiting?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, no. I'm here for the field training, Mentalassist?" I asked.

"Oh you're here." A voice said, I turned to see, Mr. Mentalassist himself, "I saw your battles in the Sports Festival, you're pretty good." He praised.

"T-Thank you, but I wouldn't have made it as far without my partner." I said.

"Yes, but being able to work with others is a good trait to have, as well as a strategical mind. Though I'm surprised you chose my agency of all places, I'm sure you had plenty of offers." He said.

"Well... yeah." I admitted, "But I wanted to learn to do more than just fight. I want to help people, and what's a good place to start than helping people with mental problems." I said with a bow, "I want to learn how to help people dealing with mental problems."

Mentalassist looked at me before smiling, "Another good trait in a hero, willing to help people in more ways than one." He said before looking at a clipboard, "Then let's get started shall we? You'll be taking care of a patient."

"H-Huh? But I don't have any idea as to what I'm doing." I said but he shook his head.

"Let me finish." He said as I quieted, "You'll be taking care of a patient, she's been here for a few years, 9 to be exact. She's shown some improvement since she got here, however she's... quiet. She only says 'Thank you' when we bring her food and 'Come in' when we knock, that's it. Helping people open up is a good place to start." He explained, "Her room is 315, she should be in there by now."

I nodded and headed up to the third floor. 315... 315... ah here we are. I knocked on the door, "Come in." A voice said... here we go. I opened the door to see a white haired woman staring out the window. "Um excuse me." I said as she turned to face me, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

Right... introduce yourself stupid! "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya... I'm here to help you. No wait that sounds dumb, I'm here to take ca- No that's even wor-"

"Wait... I recognize you." She said.

"Y-You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw you on T.V. Now tell me... how is Shoto doing?" She asked.

"Shoto... wait, you know Todoroki?" I asked.

"Yes, I am his mother after all, Rei Todoroki." She answered.

...

...

"That explains the white hair..." I muttered. "So wait, why are you here? No wait that was rude I'm sorry..." I bowed in apology but she laughed.

"It's quite alright, but please understand that I'm not comfortable talking about that." She muttered before looking out the window again.

Great... we were getting somewhere and I just had to muck it all up! Wait, time to rebound. "So, want to know about how Shoto is doing?" I asked.

She turned back to face me, "I... would like that."

I nodded and pulled up a chair to sit across from her, "Where do I even begin..." I muttered in thought, "Well, when school started we didn't talk... at all. In fact we haven't made any form of contact before the Sports Festival, in all honesty he kinda scared me..." I said as she nodded, "Anyway when we were sitting in the waiting room, he walked up to my sister and told her that he was 'objectively more powerful and more capable'. I told him off and in turn he 'Declared War' on all of us. He was pretty gung ho about it." I said as she nodded, "Anyway after the first two events and our team battle came around, I noticed a trend." I said whcih caused her to raise an eyebrow, "His Quirk is 'Half-Hot Half-Cold' I'm sure you know that due to you being his mother... but he would only use his right side in battle. His ice side."

She shifted in her chair, "I see..." She muttered.

"Look it's not my business to pry into your personal lives, and you don't have to answer this... but did something happen in your family?" I asked.

She looked out the window... yeah didn't think so-

"He had a harsh childhood." She started before turning towards me, "His father was... bitter. He wanted to be the #1 Hero, but was constantly second behind All Might. So he wanted an offspring who would eventually over throw him in his stead. So he bought my marriage." She explained... okay I'm 100% glad I didn't chose Endeavor's agency, "So we had 3 children before Shoto, one of whom went missing for a long time. Once Shoto got his Quirk his father trained him harshly. Trained him to be a hardened solider, whenever he disobeyed or failed to meet his expectations his father would hit him... I tried to... I tried to stop him, but he... but he-"

I got up and pulled her into a hug, trying to soothe her, "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." I muttered as she was slowly calming down.

"N-No... I want you to hear this, just so you won't blame Shoto for his behavior around other people." She said... I just have to respect her wishes for now. I let go and sat back down on my chair, "Eventually I snapped and started boiling water for tea. I was losing my mind while on the phone with a close friend of mine. Shoto walked in and asked what was wrong with me... the minute I saw his red side, his father's side... I lost it and poured boiling water over his left eye... hence the scar on his face." She said as I squirmed uncomfortably at the thought of that, "His father heard what I've done and locked me away in here... that's all I know." She said.

I clenched my fist... and saw a yellow aura surround my arm, I quickly suppressed that feeling. "Resentment... hatred... pain. I know those feelings all too well." I said as she looked at me. I proceeded to pull up my sleeves revealing my many scars.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

"The Yakuza... I was sold into it at a young age, 5 to be exact. To make it even worse I was used as their blood donor and expereiment doll for their 'project'. My Quirk was the main reason they chose me for that purpose." I said, "I hated my Quirk... it caused me pain, it made me remember all those bad times, but I finally escaped with my little sister Eri. I met my other sister while I was running for my life. While I learned to smile again, I still despised my Quirk... that is, until a close friend of mine showed me my Quirk in a different light." I said before I activated my Quirk enveloping my body into a yellow aura, "It was previously called 'Rage' the angrier I get the more powerful I get. However my aforementioned friend told me that instead of thinking it as me getting angry... think of it as being determined to protect my loved ones." I said, "No one has told me that before... it practically changed my point of view." I said, "Why did I tell you this? Because I think you will be the reason Shoto will change his point of view."

"B-But he hates me... for what I did to him." She muttered.

"He hates Endeavor, not you. If he hated you he wouldn't be using his ice side now would he?" I asked as she stared at me for a few seconds, "The past can hurt... but we can either choose to run from it. Or learn from it." I said with a smile, before standing up, "But enough with the somber stuff... what do you even do in here?" I asked.

"... Just sit at the window." She explained.

"Boring!" I exclaimed as I pulled out my phone and looked at a bunch of different places nearby. "Hmm... there's a park, a cold soba place, ooh pet store!" I exclaimed before grabbing her wrists and lifting her up gently, "Staying cooped up in here isn't going to do any of us any good. Let's go out and explore the world... or a few blocks." I said.

"I-I don't know..." She muttered.

"Oh come on, live a little. Besides it's either that or eating the hospital food, blech." I said making a gagging noise.

She giggled, "Oh... alright." She said as she followed me out the door, "Oh, and Midoriya?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"T-thank you..." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For listening to me... and telling me what you've been through." She said.

"Ehh, eye for eye, blood for blood, info for info. You told me stuff about your past, I told you stuff about mine. Besides... sometimes letting it all out makes you feel 10 times lighter." I said.

"Y-Yes... it does." She agreed.

"Good, now come on Rei Rei." I said.

"...Rei Rei?" She asked.

"Yeah, Mrs. Todoroki is waaayy too long, and any relation to that man is bad for your psyche, so I decided to call you Rei Rei... do you not like it?" I asked.

...

...

"I... I like it." She said with a smile, "I like it a lot."

"Good, now come on Rei Rei, we have parks to relax in, food to eat, and pets to look at." I said as she giggled.

"Yes... let us go."

*End of Chapter*


	11. Chapter 11

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Wait you lost how many times?" Rei Rei asked in shock as she continued eating her strawberry ice cream cone.

We were taking a walk around the nearby park, and now we are sitting on a park bench eating our dairy treats as I tell her stories of U.A. "I lost 492 times before I beat her once. It was during the Sports Festival." I explained.

"But how does one lose that many times?" She asked.

"I don't know but it happened. Anyway we made a deal that whenever someone lost they would have to make them food, since I lost 492 times over the 6 years I've been with my sister Momo, I've grown to be a pretty good cook." I said.

"I see... was she a good cook when she lost?" Rei asked.

"Oh gosh no, she undercooked the pork so much... I howver wanted to be supportive and told her, 'it's great'. So even when I win, I lose." I said as I finished the scoop of my mint chocolate chip ice cream and started on the cone. "Now I'm conflicted, I don't want to win but at the same time I don't want to eat more of her food."

She laughed, as she finished her ice cream cone. "Yeah, I was surprised at your victory over Shoto and your sister." She said.

"It was a gambit." I admitted, "It all came down to how tall Todoroki could make his ice attack, had I thrown Fumikage any shorter he would have been caught in the attack and our plan would have been ruined." I explained before smiling, "But it was executed perfectly, now all I needed to do was do a bit of acting to get Todoroki and Momo to drop their guards for us to win." I said before leaning into the back of the bench, "Your son is abrassive and stubborn, but I'll say this, his Quirk is really powerful. To think he's using half his strength on purpose." I said.

She hummed in response, "Yes... I wish I was still there to help him."

"Does he not visit?" I asked.

"... No, I can't even remember the last time he visited." She answered.

"Hmm... well what about his siblings?" I asked.

"They don't visit either, though I assume they are going to university so they have valid excuses." She said.

"Still doesn't excuse not visiting family in their time of need." I said, "Family should be there for one another, the moment they turn their backs on you they're no longer family." I said, "I know that lesson all too well."

She patted my shoulder in sympathy, "While I understand your thinking, I disagree." She said, "While some family members do unforgivable things and they do actions that warrent being removed from the family, there are some family member who, while they may turn their backs on you they aren't entirely gone. They may have lost their way, but they will eventually find their path again." She said with a smile.

I nodded at her response, "You're way too forgiving... but that's a good thing." I said as I stood up, "Well we should get going, there's this cold soba place nearby that I wanna try."

She nodded and stood up with me. As we were walking she decided to ask the hard hitting question. "So why do you strive to be a hero?" She asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks, "Hmm... the reason changed over the years." I said as I continued walking with her, "At first my reason was selfish, entirely on revenge. I wanted to find the Yakuza who hurt me and destroy them. However... my reason changed from revenge, to protect. A year after my sister Momo took us in, I wanted to protect my family specifically Momo and Eri. Then as time went on and I gave my reasoning some thought I now had a goal. Surely the Yakuza I've been in against my will isn't the only one who does something like this, no child deserves to go through what I've gone through... that's my goal, to protect the people I love and admire, as well as saving other people and kids from going through what I've gone through." I said, "In fact this field training is helping me learn how to help people emotionally, funny I didn't even think about how this training helps with my goal." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"That's an admirable goal." She said with a smile.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Me?" She asked back.

"Yes, surely you wanted to be a hero before he-who-shall-not-be-named showed up." I said as she laughed.

"Well yes, before Lord Voldemort arrived I did want to be a hero." She admitted, "I wanted to be a hero because I wanted to do what was right. However things... did not go well." She said.

"But what's stopping you now?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She asked back.

"Well what's stopping you now? I get all those years back considering you were taking care of your children and dealing with he-who-shall-not-be-named, but now?" I asked.

"I-I haven't thought about it..." She muttered, "My mind was... else where before you showed up. I'll give it some honest thougth... okay?" She asked.

"Oh, of course absolutely no rush... Oh we're here." I said as we stopped in front of the cold soba place. We were lead to an empty table, thankfully it's a weekday and it's a slow day.

"Shoto loves cold soba." Rei Rei commented.

"Yeah I noticed, he eats it literally everyday... though I shouldn't talk, I eat Katsudon everyday at lunch." I said.

She hummed in response as he looked over the menu, "So what are your sisters like?" She asked.

"They're kind. Eri is 6 so she isn't in school yet, but she's reading a lot... mainly comic books that she steals from me." I commented which caused her to chuckle in response, "Momo however is your tride and true big sister. She's competitive, but is willing to help out when I need it. She's smart and has a powerful Quirk. She's also really independent, her parents tried to make her take over the Yaoyorozu corporation but she wanted to be a hero instead." I explained, "In fact the reason her parents allowed me to live with them was because they wanted me to help Momo get better grades so she'll inherit the company... it clearly failed miserably."

She smiled and nodded at my story, "So how are your children like?" I asked.

She looked up from her menu to face me, "Hmm... well my daught-"

"Mom?" A voice asked.

We both turned to see... a female who looked to be in her 20s, with white hair with splotches of red, and a male who looked about 19 as well and his hair is completely white.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" The woman asked before looking at me, "And who is this?"

"Hi, I'm Rei Rei's caretaker/tour guide, my name is Izuku Midoriya." I said extending my hand.

...

...

"Rei Rei?" They both asked.

"Well yeah, Mrs. Todoroki is waaayyy to many syllables, and we bonded over our sad pasts so I decided to call her Rei Rei." I answered, "Is that wrong?"

"No no." The woman said waving hands, "I'm just glad she's out and about."

"Yeah, and you seem like a pretty cool dude." The male said before shaking my hanging hand, "The name is Natsuo Todoroki, nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Fuyumi Todoroki, a pleasure." The woman said shaking my hand as well.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, if you want you can pull up a chair and eat with us." I offered.

"I don't kno-" Fuyumi muttered before Natsuo cut her off.

"Sure." Natsuo said sitting to my left and Rei Rei's right.

"Natsuo what about class?" Fuyumi asked.

"Class? Pass, Mom's here." He said.

"You know... openly admitting you are skipping class in front of your mother isn't a very tactical decision." I said as he turned to see the stern glare from Rei Rei.

"I-I mean..." He muttered before Fuyumi started laughing at him.

"S-Shut up what about you?!" He exclaimed before he showed him her schedule, "I have classes in the mornings, maybe getting afternoon and night classes wasn't such a good idea." She taunted as Natsuo growled.

"Bah I'm ahead in English anyway." He said as he looked at my menu.

Fuyumi sighed, "There is no winning with you." She muttered before taking a seat to my right and Rei Rei's left.

We ordered out food and the Todorokis had small talk... before Fuyumi asked me a question.

"But seriously, why are you here?" Fuyumi asked.

"Oh, I'm here for field training at U.A." I said.

"Oh you go to U.A. as well?" Natsuo asked.

"Yeah, so I'm training under Mentalassist. Which just so happened to be the hospital where Rei Rei was in, he told me to help with a patient in room 315, which was her room." I explained.

"Oh I see..." She muttered before looking at me, "So is Shoto in your class? How is he?" She asked.

"Angry and abrassive." I said simply.

"O-Oh... well please understa-"

"I know why... but I told him off after he lost to Fumikage and I during the Sports Festival. In fact that's the reason why he was sitting in his room last week." I said.

"What did you say to him?" Natsuo said glaring at me.

"I gave him something to think about. I'll leave it at that, if you want to know ask him yourself." I said as the waitress brought us our food.

We ate in an awkward silence, no one said anything. Once the food was over and Fuyumi offered to pay for lunch the two Todoroki siblings said bye to their mother and left in a hurry.

"Sorry about that... kinda ruined today didn't I?" I apologized but she shook her head.

"It's fine, they just care for their brother." She said standing up from her seat, "So where is our next stop?"

* * *

"Aaah!" I exclaimed as I looked at the litter of puppies, "Look at them! Look at the puppers!"

She laughed, "Yes, they are puppies. Though pitbulls do scare me." She admitted.

I turned to face her, then I picked up a black pitbull puppy, "Look at her..." I muttered as she waved her paw at Rei Rei, "Is this the face of scary?"

She laughed again, "Alright I concede." She admitted before scratching the puppy behind her ear.

We walked around the pet store/adoption center looking at all the different animals, from puppies to cats, to snakes and even naked mole rats. This place had quite the selection. While we weren't planning to adopt any of them, it was awesome to see a bunch of different pets.

However it was getting pretty late, and I had to take Rei Rei back to her room. We headed back to the hospital and we rode the elevator to the third floor. "Okay, here we are." I said, "I hope you had a good time." I said.

She smiled and nodded, "I did, thank you Izuku... for everything."

"You're welcome, welp see ya tomorrow." I said as I left her room to head to an empty room that Mentalassist has reserved for me to sleep in. So I went in and collapsed on my bed.

Let's see... I helped a mentally unstable and abused mother/wife break out of her shell, took her on a mental refresher trip around town, and in turn made her happier than I think anyone has seen her... yup.

All in a day's work.

*End of Chapter*


	12. Chapter 12

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

This was awe inspiring. We did our morning workouts and I decided to stay indoors today and play video games. Turns out Rei Rei played a lot of video games during her younger years. "Woah you can do that? I thought you needed to beat Boomer Kuwanger first." I asked, she somehow got the heart tank in Spark Mandrill's stage by wall jumping instead of using a later powerup. It still baffles me recalling it in my head.

"It's difficult but you can." She answered as she continued going through Spark Mandrill's stage.

It was awesome watching someone play Megaman X and not be horrible. While watching someone who was bad was... funny, watching someone good was awesome. What was even more awesome was watching her fight the boss Spark Mandrill.

"They call this 'Spark Mandrill Syndrome'." She said as she used Shotgun Ice and keeping him paused in the middle in between the frames of Spark Mandrill breaking out of the ice. He went down in a matter of seconds.

"That... was... awesome." I muttered as she laughed while going to Armored Armadillo's stage.

"These are the easy stages, once we beat the first 4 stages it gets harder." She said as she was playing.

She was speeding through Armored Armadillo's stage, but something felt... off? Like we were being watched.

I turned towards the window an-

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I grabbed Rei Rei's shoulders and shoved her and I to the ground.

*SMASH*

I stood up to those Nomus from the USJ incident, three of them. One had wings, another looked like the one at USJ... big and muscular, and the third one was smaller in terms of muscle but had longer arms. But there was a guy in the middle of them... oh no. The Hero Killer, Stain.

"Rei Rei... get out of here." I said.

"B-But-"

"Now, go get Mentalassist so he'll call for help." I said as I activated my yellow determination aura, "I'll buy you some time."

Rei Rei hesitated... but nodded and rushed out. I gave a sigh of relief before I turned my attention towards Stain and his Nomus. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"We have come for you..." He answered... of course, "I've been hired by the League of Villains to capture a certain kid who ran away from home."

"If you call the Yakuza my home, then you have a warped idea of home." I commented, "Either way... I'm not leaving."

"Fine by me..." He growled as he ushered the big Nomu to rush towards me. The big Nomu gripped my shoulders and tossed me out the broken window. The broken glass cut my forearm as I rolled on the road. The Nomus and the Hero Killer jumped down from the third floor to meet me down here. I stood up and managed to text out to the group chat my location, and a 'Help' message.

"My apologies kid..." Stain muttered as he rushed towards me at blinding speeds and licked my arm, causing my body to stop responding to my orders leaving me limp on the ground, "I always get my target, and your blood is needed for my reward... a berserk serum." He said as he gripped my shirt to take me away.

This is it... I'm going to be dragged back to the Yakuza with no hope of escaping this ti-

*FWOOSH!*

The Hero Killer turned towards the source of the noise before letting me go dodging out of the way of the sudden ice wave. As I hit the ground I turned to see the source of the attack.

"It's been a while..." A voice muttered before the figure walked in front of me, "But I still got it."

"Rei Rei..." I muttered relief sinking in... never in my life have I been glad someone ignored what I told them to do.

The Nomu immediately smashed the ice wall shattering the only layer of protection between us and them. "Nggh... who are you?" Stain asked.

"The person who won't let you hurt him." She said as she created a spear made of ice as a weapon before looking at me, "Can you move?" She asked.

"N-No... it's his Quirk, don't let him lick your blood." I said.

"...Alright." She said as she got ready, "I'll hold them off for as long as I can, the minute you can move join the fight."

"R-Right." I said, it's not like I can do anything else.

She nodded and rushed into battle.

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

"So *munch* that's why we're here." Fatgum said as he finished his giant plate of food.

"For the *munch* Hero Killer?" I asked while eating from my plate of food of the same size.

"Indeed, *glug* he must be stopped." He answered as he finished his beverage, "Check please!" He exclaimed.

I nodded and continued eating... before I felt my phone buzz. I set my food aside and pulled out my phone... a message from Izuku.

... Oh no.

"Mr. Fatgum." I said as he looked at me, I showed him my phone.

"My brother is in trouble."

* * *

We were rushing towards the source of the text, "Did he mention why he needed help?" Mr. Fatgum asked.

"All he said was 'Help' and his location." I said, "I hope he's alright."

He gave me a thumbs up, "From what I saw of the Sports Festival, that little guy can handle his own and much more... but it was the best thing he could have done asking for help when he thinks he couldn't handle it."

... Still doesn't make me less worried for his well being. He's not only going to be targeted by the League, but alsot that Yakuza he was running from.

*FWOOSH* *SMASH*

"This way! Hurry!" Fatgum yelled as we rushed towards the source of the sound.

"I'm better!" A voice yelled.

"IZUKU!" I yelled as I saw him punch... a Nomu?

"Reinforcements... this just got harder." Is that...

"The Hero Killer too?" Fatgum asked as he looked at Izuku and... a woman?

"Momo! You got my message." Izuku said sounding relieved.

"What happened?" I asked as the Hero Killer tossed a knife at us, but Fatgum intercepted it and bounced it back.

"We'll debrief after the battle, until then get in the game!" Fatgum yelled as he took on the Nomus leaving Izuku and I with the Hero Killer.

"Right, Momo, we need to protect Rei Rei." Izuku said as he dodged another knife.

"Who?" I asked as I created a pole to block his sword swing.

"The woman, she was hit by Stain's Quirk, she can't move for some amount of time. It only works if he ingests a drop of your blood." Izuku explained as he dodged and knocked Stain back giving us breathing room.

"How long did it take for you?" I asked.

"Like 2 minutes. But she's been frozen for longer than that... so it varies depending on the preson." Izuku answered.

"But how?" I asked.

"... Blood type." Izuku answered which caused the Hero Killer to stop dead in his tracks.

"Blood type?" I asked.

"It has to be, he licked my entire forearm that was covered in blood, while Stain only got a drop of her blood from his sword." Izuku explained.

"So you figured it out..." Stain muttered before clapping, "Bravo, well done."

"Figuring out how his Quirk works doesn't help us that much, considering we don't know how long Rei Rei is out for." Izuku said as he went into his orange state, "Regardless... we have to protect her."

I nodded, "Alright... let's take him down!"

*FWOOSH!*

We all turned towards the source of the noise, Fatgum jumped out of the way as the three Nomus were enveloped in large flames.

"We recieved a distress signal from around here... glad we ca-"

"Mom...?" A voice said, it was Todoroki.

"Rei?" Endeavor muttered.

The Hero Killer was angry, "Well... no point in getting myself arrested over this." Stain said as he ran towards the Nomus who launched him away.

"Oh... no you don't." Rei said as she stood up.

"You're alright, great, can you make two ice walls?" Izuku asked.

"What?" She asked back.

"I'm going to take him down right here, right now." Izuku said, "He knows, and the League knows that you're connected to me... the last thing I want is a blood thirsty killer to be after you too. Now ice walls." Izuku said.

She looked hesitant, but complied. Greating two giant ice walls right next to each other.

He ran towards them building up speed, before kicking off both walls to gain altitude, once he reached the top he launched towards the Hero Killer gripping onto him and driving him back towards the ground, he slammed him onto the ground, causing him to fall on his back unconscious. Meanwhile Fatgum, Endeavor, and Rei took out the three Nomus...

Izuku dragged the unconscious Hero Killer back towards us, "Does anyone know the number for 9-1-1?"

I rolled my eyes while Rei was laughing, "Is now the best time to crack jokes?" I asked but a smile formed on my face.

"Come on you're smiling..." He said with a garbage eating grin.

"I am... and I hate it."

* * *

We were taken to the police office to turn in the Hero Killer and the three Nomus, we were then taken to the interrogation chambers for questioning... all of us in one room. It also didn't help that the two largest heroes were in there as well.

"So... you 6 took down the Hero Killer and the Nomus correct?" The detective who I recognize from the USJ incident, Mr. Tsukauchi, asked.

"That is correct." Fatgum answered for us, "It was initially these two, but the kid called for help which got us to join the fray." Fatgum explained.

"I got a call from Mentalassist, hence why we were there." Endeavour responded.

"Well we are in your debt for taking down such a notorious villain... though I must ask." Mr. Tsukauchi said turning towards Izuku, "Why did he come after you two?"

...

...

"The Hero Killer was after me." Izuku answered which silenced the room, "It seems my hunch was correct."

"What hunch?" Mr. Tsukauchi asked.

"The League, The Yakuza I was forced to be in, and now the Hero Killer are working together to achieve a common goal." Izuku explained, "That goal was me."

"Why you?" Shoto asked.

"I'll ask the que-"

"The Yakuza needed me for my blood." Izuku answered anyway, "I heard it from the Hero Killer himself right before Rei Rei jumped into the fight."

"Rei Rei?" Mr. Tsukauchi and Shoto asked.

"Oh her, that's what I call her." Izuku said, pointing to Mrs. Todoroki, "Anyway, all I know is that the League and the Yakuza I was apart of are working together to create that Serum."

"But what is this Yakuza you're talking about?" Mr. Tsukauchi asked, "There are many different Yakuzas across Japan, we could be searching forever for the culprits."

"Here's the thing... I don't know." Izuku answered, "They were extremely secretive about their name, it's like they expected me to escape or something. They haven't told me their group name so I call them 'The Yakuza'."

"Even so... where does that leave us?" He asked again, "We caught the Hero Killer, but the League and this Yakuza won't stop until they get you."

"That's where my proposition comes in." Izuku said, "... You have Principal Nezu's phone number correct?"

"Yes, give me one second." Mr. Tsukauchi said before pulling out his phone.

...

...

"Yes, detective?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Yes, Principal Nezu sir, we have three of your students here who got attacked by the League of Villains and the Hero Killer." He explained.

"Are they alright?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Yes, they made it with next to no injury, just a few cuts from the Hero Killer's blades, but that's not what I'm calling you for, one of your students has a proposition for you."

"Well let us hear it." Principal Nezu urged.

"Okay, Principal Nezu, is it possible to instate dorms?" Izuku asked.

"... Elaborate?" Principal Nezu asked.

Izuku then explained to Principal Nezu about what we've gone over in this interrogation, from how he is almost certain the League of Villains and the Yakuza he was taken from are working together to capture him so they could use his Quirk to make some sort of 'Berserk Serum'. "I'm sure they'll move past brute force and try to bait me into a trap. I'm almost certain they'll stop going after me and go after people that are associated with me, family, classmates..."

"So you want to enstate a dorm system to keep everyone in one place? At least until we bring the aforementioned Yakuza to justice?" Principal Nezu summarized.

"I can't think of a better option, everyone is so spread out living with their families. If we bring them all in one place under the protection of a lot of pro heroes including All Might himself..."

"I see... consider it done, I'll get Cementoss right on that." Principal Nezu said, "We'll also get Eraserhead and All Might to go ask the other student's families for their consent." He added before hanging up.

Izuku nodded before collapsing into his chair, "A small part of me wasn't expecting that to work." He muttered.

"Well, that about wraps up the questioning, you all are free to go." Mr. Tsukauchi said before leaving the room.

... I could feel the room intensify between the Todorokis. Izuku noticed this too.

"Well... I see you two have somethings to talk about... we'll be outside." Izuku said as he dragged Fatgum, Endeavor, and I towards the door.

"Unhand me bra-"

"Read the room number two." Izuku said as we were close to the door.

"Wait... Izuku, could you stay?" Mrs. Todoroki asked.

Izuku paused in front of the door, "Can you two wait outside?" Izuku asked.

"Oh... sure." I said as Fatgum, Endeavor and I stood outside.

I hope this goes well... and fast. Endeavor is... rather freightening.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It was just the three of us, the room was tense and awkward.

"Mom... I." Todoroki muttered before being pulled into a hug.

Rei Rei was crying, "I'm so sorry Shoto... I should have been a stronger mother." She muttered.

Todoroki was crying as well hugging her as well, "I-It's not your fault... it was dad's." He muttered.

"Still... I should have been stronger. I should have been a better mother for you and your siblings." She said before pulling back to look at him, "However... I now learned that you shouldn't handle these things on your own." She stated, "You should handle things with others... as well as handle things your way."

He blinked before looking at me, "But my left side... I don't want to use his Qui-"

I was about to cut in... but Rei Rei handled it, "It's not his Quirk... it's your Quirk." She said, "Just like you are your own person... so ask yourself Shoto... what do you want to be?"

...

...

"I... I want to be a hero." He muttered.

"Why?" She asked again.

"Why?" Todoroki asked back.

"Do you want to be a hero to spite your father? Or do you want to be a hero for yourself?" She asked.

Todoroki looked around the room, then at me as if I had the answer. I just shrugged at him before he turned back to look at his mom.

I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Mentalassist.

MA: I heard that the Hero Killer was captured, seems you two did it.

IM: We did... with a little help, anyway now that you're here. Is it alright if we move Rei Todoroki to a dorm system with us. Who knows if someone else will come after her, it's a matter of protection.

MA: I see... well I approve.

IM: Great, thanks.

I put my phone away, just in time to see Todoroki's answer.

"I... I want to be a hero. A hero that makes you proud." He answered truthfully.

She smiled and hugged him again, "I'm already proud of you Shoto."

Their happy family moment ended soon, and we all headed back to our respective field trainings.

*End of Chapter*


	13. Chapter 13

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

It's been two days since the Stain incident. Mr. Aizawa called me this morning telling me that the dorms have been finished and that I should leave my field training early and come for my own protection. I asked if Rei Rei could come live with us, he told me whatever but had to ask Endeavor for his consent.

A few minutes later Mr. Aizawa called back and said she was cleared to come, I said great and then hung up. After writing the paper work for her 'transfer' we had to do... the worst thing known to man.

... Clothes shopping.

Turns out aside the clothes she was wearing when she came here, all she had was her hospital gowns. So we... meaning Endeavor had to buy her a wardrobe.

"Hmm..." She muttered as she was looking at two different shirts.

Did I mention I hate clothes shopping? I did? Well I'm saying it again, it's the absolute worst. The weird clothing smell. The customers who judge what you're buying behind your back, yeah I saw that woman with the red purse! But the worst thing? Is that there's nothing for me to do! It's different when I need something along with whomever I'm shopping with, but I'm good on shirts and pants for at least a year.

"What do you think Izuku? This one?" Rei Rei asked holding a white blouse, "Or this one?" She asked holding a red plaid flannel...

"Actually I like the flannel." I said pointing to the red flannel.

She nodded and headed into the dressing room. Aside from the occasional opinion question... there is nothing to do-

"Izuku?" A familiar voice asked, I turned to see... oh thank gosh!

"Ibara thank goodness it's sooooo boring here!" I exclaimed as I pulled her into a hug.

"Ms. Shiozaki what are yo- Oh hello." A woman with horns on her head said walking towards us.

"... Aren't bulls supposed to be male?" I asked which me a glare from the woman.

"This is Mt. Lady, a pro hero." Ibara introduced.

"... Never heard of you." I responded.

"You little bra-"

"Moving on... why are you here? Shouldn't you be at your field training?" Ibara asked.

"Things happened." I said, "The Hero Killer and a bunch of Nomus came after me." I said before leaning in for a whisper, "The League is working with the Yakuza I was in."

"Really?" Ibara asked.

"Umm, what's with the secrecy?" Mt. Lady asked.

I just ignored her, "Anyway, U.A. is employing a dorm system so the students will be safe from the League. As for why I'm here-"

"Oh I do like this flannel." Rei Rei said in the dressing room.

"I'm doing clothes shopping." I answered.

"Oh, with whom?" Ibara asked.

"A friend?" I asked.

"You don't sound so sure?" Ibara asked again.

"Well she's more of an aunt. Like that cool aunt that everyone should have." I said.

"Well I'm flattered."

I turned to see Rei Rei back out of the changing room and was holding a folded flannel. "Oh here she is. Ibara this is Rei Rei. Rei Rei this is Ibara."

"Nice to meet you." Rei Rei said, "And my actual name is Rei Todoroki."

"...Sorry say that name again?" Mt. Lady asked.

"... Rei Todoroki." Rei Rei said again.

"What's Endeavor's wife doing he-"

"She's our dorm mother." I answered before she could make it any more awkward.

"But that doesn't answer my que-"

"Hey Ibara want to help?" I asked.

She read the atmosphere and nodded. "Why yes I would love to assist you." She said before turning towards Mt. Lady, "I trust you could shop on your own while I help my friend?" She asked.

"O-Oh... sure." She said before leaving.

"...Phew." I muttered.

"I apologize for her, she doesn't have the ability to... read the atmosphere." Ibara said with a bow.

"It's quite alright... but now that you're here." She said as she held out two types of shoe boxes, "Which one do you like better?"

* * *

The shopping trip went longer than I would have liked, but it was nice to see Rei Rei recovering fast. After that we said bye to Ibara and boarded the train to go to U.A. While we were riding the train Rei Rei decided to spark conversation.

"That Ibara girl seemed nice." She said.

"Yeah." I said looking out the window. "She is."

The train ride ended quickly and we were taken to the newly built dorms. Once we got there Mr. Aizawa was waiting for us there. "Welcome back... now, let's go. I have to give you the tour." He said as he led us inside.

This place was modern. It had a massive common room, which made sense there are 22 people living in here. A kitchen, laundry, bath house/shower room, and a bunch of rooms that were like mini apartments. The rooms have a balcony, AC units, their own bathrooms, mini fridges, etc. Mr. Aizawa also said that my stuff that the my household packed for me was here, and my... special request, was approved and provided.

"Special Request?" Rei Rei asked.

I smiled, "It's a surprise."

After that Mr. Aizawa told us he was going out with All Might to ask the other student's parents for their consent, then he left us alone.

"Well I'm going to go work on my secret project." I said as I headed towards my room. Inside was the tools necessary for my project.

Oh yeah... this is going to be good.

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Our field trainings were over, and we were told we had approval to move to U.A. via dorm system. Granted Todoroki and I knew about the dorms so it wasn't that much of a surprise, but I was still surprised that it was placed into effect that quickly. "Now that all of you are here, let us go." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Uh, excuse me... where is Midoriya?" Ockaho asked.

"Hmm? Oh, he's been living here three days ago." Mr. Aizawa answered, "The whole reason we're doing this is because of him in the first place."

"What?! Why?!" Everyone asked.

"He hasn't told you?" Mr. Aizawa asked as everyone excluding Todoroki, Tokoyami and I shook their heads, "The Hero Killer went after him. He, Endeavor, Fat Gum, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki beat him and three Nomus. Thankfully there were pros there, and even more importantly no one sustained any major injuries." Aizawa explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ochako said as Iida... looked distraught.

We entered the building, and immediately once we enter we were hit by a wonderful smell.

"Okay so beat the eggs with a fork, you want to pick up a little bit of flour with every stroke with the fork." A familiar voice said... wait.

"Izuku?" I called out as I headed towards the source of the noise, as two green haired teenagers stood in the kitchen.

"Oh, your dorm introduction was today? Cool." Izuku said as he was kneeding a shaggy dough ball, "Ibara wanted to learn how to cook from the master, but Rei Rei was busy so she settled for me."

"No, what actually happened, was that I desired to learn how to cook, and his cooking is one of the best I've had." Ibara said.

Izuku looked down sheepishly, "I-I was hoping to keep that a secret."

"Wait so those Bento Boxes from that blanket fort thing, was from you?" Kyouka asked.

"Y-Yeah..." He muttered.

"...And when were you going to tell us you could cook?" Kyouka asked again.

"... Graduation?" He offered.

"Moving on!" Mr. Aizawa ordered as the rest of us followed Mr. Aizawa for the tour. Eri decided to hang out with Izuku, makes sense she hasn't seen him in a week due to her being with me during the field training.

"Okay so you want to kneed this dough for about 10 minu..." Izuku said before I left with the others.

This place had everything, a mess hall/kitchen, a common room with a T.V, a co-ed yet gender segregated bath and laundry room, and elevators to traverse the 5 floors. We were then told our floor arrangements. Floor two is Izuku, Mineta, Tokoyami, and Aoyama. Floor three is Kouda, Kaminari, Iida, and Ojiro in the boy's side. Kyouka and Tooru on the girl's side. The fourth floor has Shoji, Kirishima, and Bakugou on the boy's side. With Ochako and Mina on the girl's side. The fifth and final floor consists of Satou, Todoroki, and Sero on the boy's side. On the girls side has Asui and I, Eri is living with us under the circumstances Izuku said during the questioning. Besides she's home schooled anyway, which if you ask me... she's learning way more than any public school she could go to.

Anyway, our dorms are pretty state of the art. A desk and bed is obvious, but they contain; Air conditioning, toilet, mini fridge, a closet, even a veranda. We were then left alone to unpack our stuff.

Luckily my furniture was already set up in my room... though I might have over estimated the size of my room. However my room... was painted? Well the ceiling was the part that was noticable, my bedroom furniture covered most of the art. The ceiling and the walls were a mix of black, blue. purple, and a splash of yellow and red. It's looks like a galaxy, with a variety of stars in different sizes and two planets on the ceiling. It looked really nice, I" packed away my clothes, toiletries, and other belongings I brought from home. All it took was... an hour, all things considered that was fast.

Not knowing what else to do I decided to head on down to the common room.

"So now that the pasta is ready, we're going to make my personal favorite pasta Aglio E Olio." Izuku said as Ibara was now on the stove while Izuku prepped the ingredients. "It has seven simple ingredients, but the outcome is to die for. The noodles, a few cloves of garlic sliced thinly, roughly chopped flat leaf parsely, lemon, olive oil, freshly ground pepper... always freshly ground none of that pre ground stuff, and of course salt." He explained as he placed the noodles into boiling water.

"Yes chef." She quipped

I could just tell Izuku turned red from the way he tensed up, "A-Anyway... Now what you want to do is heat up the garlic in low heat olive oil, just high enough to see a few bubbles in the oil." He said as Ibara poured olive oil into the pan and added the thinly sliced garlic. "Once the garlic turns a little blonde, immediately add the pasta, my recommendation is to use tongs to get the pasta water for a more... cohesive sauce."

"Okay." She said as she watched the garlic before adding the pasta into the olive oil garlic.

"Good, now add the chopped parsely, with the juice of the lemon, I recommend squeezing the lemon over your hand, the juice will then leak out from between your fingers and that way not a lot of lemon will get into the pasta and in turn make the pasta too tart." He said. She nodded and did just that, "Good, now add a pinch of salt and pepper, but season to taste, see if it tastes good or see if it needs more, don't be shy." He explained.

Ibara grabbed the pepper mill and added some grounded pepper, then sprinkled some salt on it as well. She tasted it like Izuku asked, and she added a little more salt before tasting more.

"Perfect." She said.

"Good, now practice tossing the pasta." He said as he took over the pan and demonstrated tossing it. "Don't do it too hard or else we'll have to sweep up the pasta as opposed to eating it, but not too softly so it won't coat the pasta evenly." He said as he handed her the pan.

She looked hesitant, before she started flipping it, "Like this?" She asked.

"Hmm... a little bit more power." He said as he stood behind her and grabbed her hands gently, he followed through the muscle memory of tossing pasta with her hands. Once he let go she did it the same way, "Like that."

After she tossed it a few times she took a fork and took a bite, she tossed it two more times before trying a little more... "Perfect." She said.

"Alright." He said as he pulled out five bowls, though one of them is smaller than the others, probably for Eri.

"Five?" Ibara asked.

"Momo finished." He said which made me tense up, "That's why I made a lot of pasta."

She nodded before setting the pan on a not turned on stove top, she then served the entirety of the pasta into 4 bowls before bringing it to me.

"Finished packing?" Izuku asked before taking a bite, "This is really good, good for your first time Ibara."

She turned a light pink before nodding, "You did assist me."

"Ehh, Semantics." He said with a proud smile, "Next time, we'll try making something kinda complex."

"I wanna learn too!" Eri exclaimed.

"Well good, a double lesson." He said with a smile.

The elevator suddenly dinged, as a Mrs. Todoroki came out of it, "Oh, I was about to make lunch." She said, though sounding a little disappointed.

"You can, I was just teaching Ibara how to cook, and I only made some for Momo, Eri, Ibara, Myself, and you." Izuku said holding up a bowl for her, to which she accepted.

She took a bite before smiling, "This is excellent, what kind of pasta is this?" Mrs. Todoroki asked.

"It's Agilo e Olio." Izuku answered, "One of the servants gave me the recipe, it's my favorite pasta personally."

She nodded before heading into the kitchen to cook lunch for I assume the rest of the class and herself. Izuku quickly finished his pasta and leaned into the couch, "So, Ibara want to do Plan Ultra Alpha Delta later?" Izuku asked.

"Plan Ultra Alpha Delta?" I asked.

"It's a secret operation, only a select few know about it." He said.

"Hmm... maybe tomorrow? We have the weekend off." She said.

"... Brilliant." He said with a smile.

* * *

We finished eating, and Izuku brought out his games so he can play, while we watched him play. Soon the day turned into night and everyone... except Iida, slowly filed in to watch Izuku. Then Mina came out to offer a suggestion.

"Hey have a- Midoriya are you seriously playing games?" Mina asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing... anyway, are you all finished setting up your rooms?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, we're just chilling now." Kaminari said.

"Sooo, like! We were just talking, and it's only just a suggestion, but! Why don't we have a competition to show off our rooms?!" Mina asked.

Before they waited to hear our answer, Mina and Ochako marched upstairs to the second floor.

"WAIT!" Izuku yelled... but it was too late, his room was opened first.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" They both yelled, which caused Izuku to sigh.

"... So much for plan Super Omega Sigma." He muttered as we all walked upstairs to see what happened.

On the left wall, the right wall, and even the glass on the veranda was painted a different image.

On the left wall was a sunset with the sunset reflecting from the water in extreme detail. All the while, the palm trees, the ground, and even the monkey who I recognize as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are painted black as a shadow effect.

On the right wall, was space, like the one in my room, but it was more blue, with a space ship flying from a blue and cloudy planet with two planets next to it, one was brownish and another was blue as well. There was a red saturn looking planet, a green Y shaped nebula, a sharped planet, a Z shaped orange nebula in the far background, and a green sun far in the back. I believe that's from Star Fox?

The glass door leading to the veranda was a cartoonish looking tree with pink petals, it's basically a Sakura tree, I don't recognize it from any video game he has.

"Where did you get the paint?!" Mina asked.

"I got it approved three days ago." Izuku said simply, "I had a lot, so I gave some to Ibara and we painted her room yesterday." Izuku said as Ibara nodded, she pulled out her phone to show everyone. The walls were painted like it was a stone brick wall, with vines painted over them... it's really good.

"Even with that I still had like 7 buckets of different colored paint leftover. The school really had a lot of paint." He said, "Oh and there's one in the door way." Izuku commented.

I walked into the room and turned around. It's a space design one again, but this time there was a ground littered with stars, two white orange bumps on the line between the ground and space, and on top of it all a creature I recognize from Kirby Super Star, one of Izuku's favorites, Marx.

Wait... "If this is called 'Plan Super Omega Sigma', then what's 'Plan Ultra Alpha Delta'?" I asked.

"... We'll discuss tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Deciding to roll with his scheme, I continued to look at his room. His custom NES is on his shelf, along with the NES lamp he built out of a NES console shell, with his Silver Sports Festival Medal, he also has the whip he fabrished from Shiozaki's hair with some pots and duct tape, as well as his annotated bible laying on the shelf. Along with a few picture frames of Him, Eri, and I.

Tokoyami's was dark, Aoyama's was bright, Mineta's... no one dared to look at his room, Ojiro's was normal, Iida didn't let us inside his room for a personal reason, Kaminari's was gauche, Kouda's was cute, Kirishima's was... 'manly', Shoji's was... literally empty, Sero's was asian, Shoto's was... rebuilt to be like a japanese home with tatami floors and everything, and Satou's... had delicious cake, it could rival Izuku's in all honesty.

Then it was the girl's turn. Kyouka's room was filled with instruments.

"Hey Jirou, can you play the guitar?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah that's the one I can play the best out of all these instruments. Why?" She asked.

"Can you teach me how... for reasons?" Izuku asked.

"O-Oh... uhh... sure, I can do that." She said.

"Awesome, I'll paint your room as payment." Izuku said with a thumbs up.

"Y-You don't have too." She stuttered.

"Nope, too late, the contract has been sealed." He said with a smile, "Oh, I already have a great idea for this room."

After that exchange we moved to the next set of rooms.

Tooru's was... rather frilly. Mina's was cool and beautiful. Ochako's was... as she said bland. Tsuyu's was a domain meant for a frog with a bunch of ponds. Finally my room was last.

I opened the room and everyone was shocked, "It's huge, and cramped what happend Yaoyorozu?!" Kaminari asked.

"It's all the furniture I'm used to... I didn't take into account the room would be this small." I replied... which caused everyone to stare at me, "What?"

"Nothing it's amazing." Izuku said as he looked at everyone else, "Right?" He said as everyone nodded.

Everyone exited my room, and it was time to vote who was the be-

"Hold up, we have one more room left." Izuku said as he walked towards the door next to mine. Izuku then knocked on the door, resulting in Mrs. Todoroki to open the door. "Hey Rei Rei, my classmates are going around looking at other people's interior design choices, is it alright if we look at yours?" Izuku asked.

"I surely don't mind." She said as she opened the door all the way.

Once inside... we saw that this room was also painted. The walls are painted like the walls of an ice castle, with white and light blue colored bricks and light blue arches painted over the ice bricks. As for the floor, it was painted so that the dead center would be like an intriquet snowflake, and around it was surrounded by alternating tile designs.

(A/N: If you want a visual representation, look up Ice Wall and Ice Floor ACNL, it's a bit hard to describe.)

As for the furnature itself, it's a bit basic, a bunch of picture frames, and a few books.

"How many rooms did you paint Midoriya?" Kaminari asked.

"Just the rooms of the people I like." He said simply.

Ouch... subtle burn.

* * *

Afterwards we finally headed down to the common room to tally up the votes. Izuku and Satou tied for the most votes. Ibara, Eri, Izuku, Tokoyami, and I voted for... Izuku, and Tsuyu, Mina, Tooru, Jirou, and Ochako voted for Satou. The girl's reason? The cake... a valid reason.

However Izuku declared that this cannot go into a tie... and that therer was one option to decide a victor.

"A bake off. Tomorrow at dusk." Izuku said.

...

...

"Oh Izuku you are so doomed then." Kirishima said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself buddy, I'm not a one trick pony when it comes to cooking." He said with a confident smile.

Then it was decided, after we find out whatever the heck 'Plan Ultra Alpha Delta' is, we'll have the bake off to end all bake offs tomorrow to decide who would win this pointless exercise.

But I do like dessert... so I'm in.

It was about midnight and everyone was about to turn in... until I got a text... from Iida.

"Yaoyorozu... could you Midoriya, and Todoroki meet me outside." The text said.

I was confused but texted, "Yes, we will wait for you."

I called out Todoroki and Izuku, telling them Iida wants to talk to us outside. They both agreed and we waited outside for Iida.

It took him a few minutes, but he arrived. He stood before us looking distraught. "I'm going to be upfront with you three... the reason I went to Manual's agency for field training was to find the Hero Killer." He said, "I wanted to capture the Hero Killer because of what he did to my brother. And hearing that he was captured by someone other than me... I felt like I failed." Iida said.

I saw Izuku's expression change as he started walking towards him, "I felt that I failed to not only take the Ingenium name, but I also failed to stand with you as a her-"

*WHACK*

Izuku slapped Iida, once Iida fell onto the ground and clutched where Izuku slapped him Izuku began speaking.

"Shut up. Don't speak like that." Izuku said, "You wouldn't have been able to beat the Hero Killer. It took the three of us, Endeavor, and Fatgum to take him down and his posse. Had you faced him, you would have died Iida." He said, which shocked Iida, "How would have your brother felt had you died facing the Hero Killer. He would blame himself for failing to take him down at the beginning. But you didn't, and you're still alive to live another day. You're alive and are able to keep the Ingenium name alive." He said as he extended his hand to Iida wanting to help him up, "You aren't worthy to wear the Ingenium name yet... but in time you will earn that name. Saying you aren't worthy now, when you're a freaking first year is way too soon to call. So stand up, and be Ingenium."

Iida looked at Izuku's hand, before grasping it and hoisting himself up, "You are right Midoriya, starting today, I shall work hard to be worthy of the name Ingenium."

Izuku smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear."

*End of Chapter*


	14. AFC II Filler Boogaloo (Chapter 14)

(A/N: Yes I do reuse filler chapter title jokes... sue me.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You want to what?" Mr. Aizawa, Mr. King, Kendou, and Momo asked.

"Yeah, a paintball competition between Class 1-A and 1-B. Quirks allowed, but can't be used to hurt the enemy team." I explained, "Think of it as... Awareness Training."

"But where would you have it?" Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Gym Beta." I answered.

"Hmm... I have no qualms with it, do you?" Mr. King said.

"No, besides that saves me the trouble of training them." Mr. Aizawa said, "You're cleared to go, we'll provide you the equipment necessary."

"Awesome! Thanks Mr. Aizawa and Mr. King." Izuku said before Momo and I left to tell the whole class.

This... is going to be fun.

* * *

"We're doing what?" Everyone asked.

"A paintball war against Class 1-B. Think of it as Awareness Training." I said.

"Will be able to use our Quirks?" Tsuyu asked.

"So long you use them to traverse Gym Beta not to hurt the opponents, however be aware how much noise you make. Get hit three times and you're out." I said.

"What do we get if we win?" Bakugou asked.

"Whomever wins... gets dinner prepared by the losing team." I said.

"... Why?" Bakugou groaned.

"Why not?" I replied.

"So when is this happening?" Uraraka asked.

"In an hour." I answered.

"Alright... let's think of a plan." Momo said.

Everything is going smoothly... I can taste that dinner right now.

* * *

 ***No One's P.O.V***

All of Class 1-A arrived and so did Class 1-B. Izuku stated that three of Class 1-A are supposed to meet in the middle to reiterate the rules. Izuku, Bakugou, and Momo arrived at the middle. Across from us is Ibara, Kendou, and Monoma. As well as Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King as the official referees.

"Alright, here are the rules. Each team will be supplied with three walkie talkies for the captains, paint guns, and paint balls. Get hit three times in the white shirt you're out. Quirks are allowed, but they are not meant to be used to harm other, just to get around the grounds easier and more effectively." Mr. Aizawa explained, "However, there is a new rule we added." He said which got everyone's attention, "Within your groups, is one neutral party. Call then the 'Gray team'.' Mr. Aizawa said, "They will be another thing you will look out for, you can tell who is in the gray team because their bullets are gray as opposed to blue or red. Now should they win, then both Class 1-A and Class 1-B must cook the full course meal for the Gray Team."

"Just for the two of them?!" Monoma asked.

"Yes, just for Gray Team." Mr. Aizawa reiterated.

After accepting the terms, both sides headed back to their respective classes to explain the rules.

There was a lot of shock at the new rules, but they rolled with it. It didn't change their plans, protect each other and keep the power of numbers. Even if the supposed 'Gray Team' shows themselves, should they have more numbers they can beat them easily... right?

Both sides then got their paint ball guns and plans together. Once they called Mr. Aizawa through their walkie talkie signalling they were ready, Mr. Aizawa called the match to start.

On the Class 1-A side, Momo created a bunch of barriers surrounding their entrance point and stayed there as their general with Kouda using his birds as aerial recon, as for the otherside their barrier was Kendou's expanded hands. As for the front assault for both teams, Bakugou was leading the charge dual wielding paintball guns, with Kirishima beside him in his hardened form also dual wielding. Behind them was Satou in his sugar form, Aoyama, Iida thanks to his speed, Ashido, Todoroki, Mineta, Kaminari, and Hagakure but she had someone else carry her gun for her, Jirou came with them as well, but so she could hear when the opposing team was coming or taking a stealthy route. As for those on the roof tops as snipers, Uraraka, Sero, Fumikage, Asui, Shoji, Ojiro, and Izuku who sported double sniper rifles so he could switch between them without having to reload.

As for the Class 1-B side. Kendou was leading the charge with her gigantisized hands the size of 3 meters as most of the class followed behind her, they being; Tetsutetsu, Awase, Kaibara, Kamakiri, Kodai who shrunk herself to hide later, Komori, Shishida in his beast form, Shoda, Tsubaraba as a last line of defense, Tokage, Fukidashi, Honenuki, Bondo, Monoma, Yanagi, and Rin. All formed in two lines as a battalion of soliders marching down the field. While Ibara, and Tsunotori took to the roofs, and Kurorio stayed inside the buildings, using the darkness to his advantage.

The two forces met and a battle has begun. Kendou blocked most of the shots, while the ones who didn't get blocked sailed past 1-B. All the while 1-B was attacking as well, some Awase decided to be gutsy and ran out of Kendou's cover to take out Jirou however he got blasted as a result. So it's 18-18 still tied. However, with the loss of their sound user, Kendou called out to Kurorio, who climbed out of the darkness and landed three shots on Satou, Aoyama, and Mineta before being taken out by Iida. The score is now 15-17 with the advantage being to Class 1-B.

"Ponytail, we're out numbered." Bakugou called out in his walkie talkie before being nailed in the chest, being given his first strike.

"Understood. Izuku, help out the ground team." Momo called out.

"Rodger." Izuku said as he signals the others to commence the assault. They all nodded and rained paint balls from the heavens. Their secret assault was executed flawlessly catching Class 1-B by surprise taking out Tokage, Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Yanagi, and Rin, making the score now 15-12 Class 1-A's advantage. Kendou was quick to react, using one hand to block 1-A's ground assault while using her other hand to block the sniper assault. While Tsubaraba was using his Solid Air to block shots as well.

"We got them on the ropes." Izuku said through his walkie talkie.

"Excellent, keep them at ba-"

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

A shot was heard in the command center, Momo turned to see Kouda hit three times in his chest... gray paint he was out, and so was his aerial recon birds. The score was evened 14-12 with no known Gray Team kill.

"Shoot!" Momo exclaimed as she pulled out her walkie talkie, "Kouda got shot by Gray Team."

"Did you see where the shot was from?" Izuku asked.

Momo looked at around, until she heard another bang, it barely missed, but she knows where the shot came from... she couldn't tell, but the person has long hair. "It's a girl." Momo explained, "With long hair."

"Stay alert, and look for some chick with long hair!" Bakugou yelled as he kept firing.

As Class 1-A's sniper team was working on taking out more enemies, Tsunotori and Ibara arrived to fire at 1-A's sniper team, with Ibara using her vines to make protective walls for her and Tsunotori.

A fire fight on the ground and a fire fight on the roofs. Though with the lack of cover on the ground the Class 1-A's sniper team was at a severe disadvantage. So instead of trying to take out Ibara and Tsunotori they decided to make their inevitable elimination useful by unleashing an onslaught on the Class 1-B's ground force. They took out Shishida's beast form, Shoda, Komori, Kamakiri, Kaibara, and Tsubaraba who was too distracted with the ground force to stop the shots. However, their attack was nullified as Tsunotori and Ibara took out Uraraka, Sero, Fumikage, Asui, Shoji, and Ojiro. Izuku was shot twice by Tsunotori, before getting shot by Gray Team in the back, eliminating her. Ibara could have taken him out, but she smiled at him before leaving, an act of mercy? The score was now 8-5 Class 1-A still has the advantage.

"Momo..." Izuku said, "Out sniper team is gone... I'm one shot away from out."

"Understood, stay up there, the ground team can handle the rest." Momo said as she picked up her gun and yelled everyone to retreat to the home base. They all said 'rodger' and slowly backed up to the base. All the while Class 1-B was following them and shooting them as they retreated. Class 1-B didn't let up, they pushed harder. As Class 1-A retreated, they took out Iida, Ashido, and Kaminari. They almost made it but Bakugou was blasted once again, making him one shot away from being eliminated. Kirishima also being one hit away did the ultimate sacrifice by taking a paint ball for Bakugou.

He was shocked, but now determined to win, he isn't going to let his lovable idiot of a friend's sacrifice be in vain. So he unleashed the onslaught, unloading his paintball clip into Class 1-B's ground force. He managed to take out Kodai, and Bondo before being taken out himself. The score was now 3-3 tie, however Gray Team was still out there, so they were on edge as to who it was who will betray them. So far Gray team has showed up twice to take out one member from 1-A and 1-B.

"It doesn't matter, we take out 1-A then it's !" Kendou called out as the rest of Class 1-B began to fire on the base.

With Class 1-A pinned down and Class 1-B distracted, Izuku crawled towards the edge to get a clear view of the battle. He grabbed his gun and began firing. He managed to take out Shoda and Bondo. Leaving i situation.

"Wait... gray paint? No way." Momo muttered before turning to the others, "Listen to me, Izuku is one of the people on gray team." I said.

"Then who is the other one?" Hagakure asked as Todoroki took his first shot to the chest.

"I don't know, just take out the rest of 1-B, we found the gray team member from Class 1-A, that means the rest of us are clear." Momo said before shooting at Class 1-B but her shots were blocked by Kendou.

Kendou was getting ready to rush... until she felt three stings on her back. She shrunk her hands to look at the back of her shirt... three gray splotches, "Izuku..." Kendou growled.

"Not quite." A familiar voice said as 6 more shots were fired. Ibara wiped out the remainder of Class 1-B.

"She's the gray team member fire!" Momo yelled but Izuku jumped off the ledge and fired off 6 shots as well, with pinpoint accuracy, he nailed Todoroki and Hagakure, scenario.

"You may have the numbers advantage... but I have prote-" Momo said before three familiar sounds echoed throughout the grounds.

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

She was shot in the back... gray paint, "B-But how?"

"You assumed there was 2 of us because there are only two groups participating... but you need to think more outside of the box." Izuku said as he pointed behind her.

Momo turned to see Eri holding a paintball gun, "Eri?!" Momo yelled.

"Sorry... but I wanted food." She said as she walked over to Izuku and Ibara.

"Excellent my Young Padawan." Izuku said ruffling her hair, "So that makes it 2-492? I'm catching up."

* * *

Both classes met up together to discuss where everyone went wrong. Mainly how 1-B's idea of a full frontal assault, while in theory good, having only two people being there to take out the sniper crew was a bad call, excluding the fact that one of them was Gray Team. Class 1-A's idea of spliting up into groups was solid, but they haven't utilized their Quirks as well as Class 1-B did with Kurorio and Kodai. All and all though awareness was the biggest lesson here.

"Now... as punishment, Class 1-A and 1-B will work together to make dinner for the three winners." Mr. Aizawa said.

"And before you think about making a terrible dinner on purpose, don't, because we'll be there as well. Along with the other staff. If we taste anything below standard, it's an F for the semester." Vlad King threatened.

Oh this is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

 ***Shiozaki's P.O.V***

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Izuku yelled as he whacked Monoma upside the head, "That oil is an abomination, don't you dare use it."

"Ow!" Monoma said rubbing the location where Izuku whacked him.

Even when Izuku, Eri, and I are the victors, Izuku still wants to cook. Or at least help them make the best meal they can make. "Midoriya, let them cook." Mr. Aizawa said.

Izuku growled before walking back in a huff, "Using coconut oil instead of olive oil... do they know nothing! And who was the genius who wasted money on that worthless oil!?" Izuku yelled.

I stifled a laugh, "Oh calm down Izuku, there is practically no difference."

Okay maybe saying that wasn'ta good idea.

"No difference? No difference?!" Izuku yelled as he went on a massive rant on how olive oil was the supreme leader of all oils, and how coconut oil is an embarrassment to food. "It's an unholy abomination! A disgrace! An insult to the food world! Coconut oil is the oil that bullied the other poor oils for years and rotted from the inside out, and now no other oils wants to be friends with it!"

... "Snrk!"

I was laughing at his unintentionally hilarious rant, an oil that bullied the other oils and now the other oils don't want to be friends with it, his imagination is amusing.

He turned red, "I-I'm serious!" He whined sounding like a 5 year old who is trying to voice his opinions on an uncaring world, which made his rant even more funny somehow.

My laughing fit slowly died down, "I-I know you are... and that's why it's funny." I said.

Dinner was finished as Izuku and I continued talking... well Izuku was still ranting about ingredients he apoured but a lot of people use now a days, while I was listening to him and laughing at the ridiculousness that was his points. Like how he says duck eggs are vastly superior to chicken eggs, and how panko bread crumbs is better than flour, things like that.

It was soon brought out for us three, the teachers, and Mrs. Todoroki.

"Did any of you use Coconut oil?" Izuku asked.

"After what you did with Monoma... we didn't even chance it." Kendou said.

"Good." Izuku said with a smile. We all took a serving... once we began eating... it was, how do I put this.

"Basic." Izuku said.

Yeah... like that.

"Basic?!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah, it's not bad, but it's basic. Like how lunch was during middle school. Basic. However you did well enough to reach the standard and not get an F." Izuku said.

"Oh like you can do better." Monoma said.

"I can." Izuku said.

"He actually can." Yaoyorozu responded.

"I can say that he could as well." Mrs. Todoroki said.

I nodded in agreement. "In fact... I'm sure I can make a better dinner right now." Izuku said before walking over to the fridge... it was completely empty. "Right after a grocery run. All Might drive me."

"Y-Yes Young Midoriya." All Might said as the pair exited the dorms to get groceries. But I must admit.

"This apple pie is delicious." I said as Eri nodded happily.

Satou looked proud, safe to assume he did it.

* * *

After 10 minutes Izuku came back with a bunch of bags, "Alright, give me about an hour." He said setting the groceries down, "Ibara help me."

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"It's time for your first official test, besides I'll be here to help you." He said extending his hand. "Let's show these guys and girls how cooking is really done."

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Like Izuku said it took an hour, once they returned they brought out a few platters of sushi, a giant bowl of salad, and several bowl of soup... suimono. "Here you are, tell us what you think." Izuku said.

We all started with the sushi first, and on a nonspoken count of three we all ate a piece.

...

...

"It's... delicious." Monoma said as he ate the rest.

"The rice is so fluffy, and the roe compliments the fish... what is it?" Ashido asked.

"Halibut, an underrated fish for sushi I must say." He said.

I took a taste of the suimono... it's heavenly, "The suimono is amazing, delicate yet flavorful."

"That was all Ibara." Izuku said.

"I-I learned from the best." She replied.

"The best is right."

There were a lot of compliements thrown around, not that they weren't well deserved. Izuku is a phenomenal cook, after years of losing to me and cooking, he has picked up quite a few things.

Soon dinner was over, and everyone was clamboring for more. It was now time for Mr. Aizawa and Vlad King to step in.

"That's quite enough, be thankful Midoriya decided to cook for you all." Mr. Aizawa said sternly, using his Quirk to emphasize his stern look.

"Indeed, now Class 1-B allows us to return to our dorms!" Mr. King said as Class 1-B, Shiozaki included, returned to their dorms... leaving us with the mess.

Next time we're having the dinner party at their dorms.

*End of Chapter*


	15. AFC III Gold Filler (Chapter 15)

***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"Alright, ALRIGHT! The first annual bake off is officially ON!" Present Mic yelled into the microphone.

"How did you convince Present Mic to commentate?" Momo asked as I put on my apron.

"He'd agree to this if he'd get to eat some of the dessert we made." I explained.

"I see, then who are the judges-"

"Mom!" A voice yelled from the door.

"They have just arrived." I said as I pointed towards Fuyumi and Natsuo Todoroki.

"We got the message, what did you need? Is dad here?!" Natsuo asked.

"What? No, we just need judges for the bake off." Rei Rei said.

...

...

"That's your emergency?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, we needed two more judges, two more unbiased judges." I said.

"I could care less who wins." Mr. Aizawa, judge number 1 said.

"But why would we-" She said before Natsuo covered her mouth.

"Now now sis, let's not say no to our dear mother." He said... even though he clearly wants to stay for dessert, "We will be judges. Keep in mind we'll be very strict." He said.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less... now Satou, you ready?" I asked as he nodded.

"Ready when you are." He replied.

"Alright, but first the rules." Present Mic began, "Each of you will have 2 hours max to complete your dishes. You have complete access to whatever is in the kitchen. Now, let the first annual bake off, BEGIN!" Present Mic yelled.

Alright... this will be fun.

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

Satou and Izuku took two different paths for this challenge. From what I could see from Satou, he's making a cake, while Izuku... I have no idea what he's making, but he needed 6 porcelain bowls, a jar with white powder... sugar, 6 eggs, heavy cream, and vanilla pods.

He popped open the jar before pouring it out on a scale, after a few attempts of getting the right measurements, he poured it into a pot with the heavy cream, along with a scrapped vanilla pod. After stirring it for a little while over a medium low heat, about a minute, he set the pot aside before separating the yolks from the 6 eggs. He then whisked the eggs, before pouring the cream sugar mixture into the beaten eggs in a slow controlled fashion. Once the egg cream mixture is completed, he poured the mixture onto the porcelain bowls... ramekins I think that's what they're called, before pulling out a casserole pan, putting a towel inside it, before placing the 6 ramekins inside it.

After they were evenly spaced, Izuku then grabbed a goose neck kettle, to pour hot water into the casserole pan, but not on the ramekins. Soon after that was done, Izuku carefully placed his pan into the oven for what looked like 45 minutes.

Izuku had some time to kill, so he walked over to Eri and I, I asked the all important question, "What are you making?"

"Hmm? You haven't figured it out yet?" He asked, as Eri and I shook our heads, "Well, I'll tell you during the judging."

"Also you made 6, when there was 3 judges." I commented.

"Well yeah, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't make any for you 2?" Izuku asked before ruffling Eri's hair, "I'm sure you'll like it."

"O-Okay." Eri said with enthusiasm.

45 minutes later, Izuku took the pan out of the oven, and gently took out the ramekins and set them aside for them to cool... for another 30 minutes. H-He only has 40 minutes left to finish.

After they cooled to room temperature, Izuku then put them into the fridge... then the rest of the time was up.

"I'm done." Satou said as he brought out 3 slices of cake, "It's a layers expresso cake, enjoy." He said with a bow... points for politeness.

The 3 judges took a fork full of cake before taking the bite. All of them, even Aizawa's face lit up.

"Absolutely delicious. The flavors aren't muddled, and it's a mature flavor." Mr. Aizawa commented.

"Yes, it's really good, you should share the recipie." Fuyumi said.

However, Izuku brought his dessert in. It looked flaky... and burnt?

"Sorry for the delay." He said before setting the ramekins in front of them, "Enjoy, it's crème brûlée."

"Y-You know how to make Crème brûlée?" Satou asked.

"What's crème brûlée?" Ashido asked.

"It's a dessert that originated in France. It's also called Trinity Cream, fun fact. It's made of a rich custard, topped with a layer of a consisting texture, I used turbinado... or natural brown sugar. Once the sugar is dispensed evenly..." Izuku said before pulling out the blowtorch, "Is where the fun part begins. I blowtorched the sugar to make that brown crackling crust." Izuku explained, "Now, the one of the best parts of crème brûlée, is the sound it makes."

The judges, Eri, and I took our spoons and gently dragged it over the crackling crust... it makes a really satisfying sound. After playing around the judges took their spoons, broke the crust, and took a bite.

... It is-

"Delicious!" Natsuo exclaimed, "Very rich, creamy, and a good texture with the crunch."

"Yeah... what he said." Fuyumi said as Mr. Aizawa nodded.

They took a few more bites of each, before deciding a winner... it was Izuku by a 2-1 vote.

Satou and Izuku took off their aprons before shaking hands, "Man you have got to teach me how to make crème brûlée." Satou said.

"Only if you teach me how to make that cake. Layered cakes isn't my strong suit." He said.

"Gotcha." He said.

After the 'First Annual Bake Off', Izuku and Satou were tasked with cleaning up their mess. After which we were told that school was resuming tomorrow to get back on track. We all nodded and we all went back to our usual tasks... but one thing rang true.

We were ever so glad we have two cooks in this dorm.

*End of Chapter*


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: So yeah... it's been forever since I've updated this story. So much so that I forgot whether or not I am giving Izuku One for All or giving it to someone else. And after hitting the bottle really hard... the water bottle. I figured out what to do with One for All, and it shall be revealed... right now! Yeah! ... Okay I would appreciate SOME enthusiam... then again you won't read this until I'm done, so as far as I know you're probably cheering or booing... so I'm just going to keep writing.)

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

Our first day in class and it was hero training time. All Might allowed us into 'Field Gamma', a giant industrial training ground. All Might's exercise was a race. No really, a race. We would be split into groups of 5 students, and we would be placed at 5 different points on the training ground. All Might will then send a signal and we would race to him. First one there wins.

Anyway, the first group was Iida, Tokoyami, Mineta, Kirishima, and I. We all walked over to our respective spots and waited for All Might to send the signal.

"GO!" All Might yelled. I activated my yellow aura and sped off.

So far so go-

*Zoom*

A red blur dashed passed my peripherals... no way.

I followed the blur and solved my curiosities, "Kirishima?!" I exclaimed as he looked at me.

"Yo Midoriya! How's it going?" He asked keeping up with me.

"I-I thought your Quirk was hardening?" I asked.

"So did I, turns out there was a deeper power within me! I can make my hardened skin lighter and thus make me faster!" He yelled, "The sparks are from my skin rubbing against each other, friction and all that." He said... makes sense?

"... I like it!" I exclaimed as I got onto the same rooftop as him, "It was boring being the fastest."

"Heh, is that a challenge?" He asked.

"More like a massecure!" I yelled as flashed past him, he sped up as well.

We were racing on the rooftops, I took one path he took another. Once we rejoined we were rushing towards the tower All Might was on.

"Almost..." I muttered

"There..." He said as well

"GOT IT!" We both yelled as we touched All Might.

...

...

"I touched him first!" Kirishima yelled.

"No, I clearly touched him first." I said before we looked at All Might.

"Who touched you first?!"

"Ghhk... Umm, I... Couldn't tell." All Might said before handing us the sash, "So you both win!" He yelled.

...

...

"Not good enough." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, totally anticlimatic." I replied... before we looked at each other.

"Race back?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. On three." I said as he got ready.

"3." I said before running off, he chased after me.

"Dirty trick." He said with a smirk.

"Stay on your toes then." I said as I sped up, then he rushed to match my speed. We made it back to the monitoring area... and everyone said we got here at the same time.

"Okay, we need a better way to track our speed." Kirishima said.

"Agreed."

* * *

After that exercise, classes went along without much hitch. Then when we arrived at our dorms... which means it's time for me to activated 'Operation: Delta Alpha Trinity Echo'.

"Jirou." I said walking over to the purple haired earphone girl.

"Yes? What is it Midoriya?" She asked.

"Is it not too much trouble to get that guitar lesson now?" I asked.

"N-Now? I-I mean... yeah, it's no problem. Just give me a few minutes to set up, k?" She asked as I nodded.

After the aforementioned few minutes she texted me saying she's ready. I headed up and she was sitting on her bed with two guitars on the bed, "Alright, here we are. Pick up the guitar and we'll get started." She said as I picked up the guitar, "Now first thing's first... why?" She asked.

"Why?" I asked as she set her guitar aside.

"Why do you suddenly want to learn guitar?" Jirou asked, "I never pegged you as a music type, more of a gamer type." She said.

...

...

"Uhh, I want to play... video game music! Yeah, that's what." I said.

"... Okay, you say that like it's not your plan at all." She quipped.

"I-It's secret." I muttered, as I could just feel her rolling her eyes.

"Well, I don't care. I was kinda bored being the only music enthusiast. Now, let's get started." She said.

* * *

After a few hours, I got the chords and the feel of the guitar down. "Man, you learn fast." She said with amazement.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I muttered as she smiled at me.

"Well, that's about the basics, now all that's left is for you to learn songs." She said.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, "Now I think I owe you a room painting." I said.

She jolted at that, "Y-You don't have to do that." She said.

"Well, I want to. Unless you want to paint it to your own design, then I could just drop off the paint." I said.

...

...

"Let's do that." She said.

I nodded and set the guitar down... but she picked it up and handed it to me, "Keep it. I have a bunch at home anyway." She said.

"Y-You mean it?" I asked as she nodded. I set the guitar aside to hug her. She tensed before returning the hug.

"Alright, enough with the hugging." She said as I let her go, "Now get out. I need my Jirou time." She said... with obvious sarcasm. I laughed and left her alone.

However... I always keep my promises. But Jirou time does sound important. So I dropped off the paint at night, with a knock and a note that said, 'Now we're even. :) -Midoriya Izuku.'

Though I must say, Jirou has been friendlier the next day... I'm glad we're becoming friends.

* * *

 ***Yaoyorozu's P.O.V***

It was the next day, and Mr. Aizawa had an announcement.

"Uh... Summer Vacation is close at hand. Of course it would be completely irrational for all of you to take a whole month off." Mr. Aizawa started with.

"Don't tell me." Kaminari muttered.

"You'll be doing a summer training camp in the woods." Mr. Aizawa stated.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT! NICE!" Kaminari yelled.

Everyone started to talk about what they would be doing at camp, most were fun ideas like fireworks, bon fires, and others like it... one was perverted, and one silenced the whole class with his glares.

"However. Anyone who doesn't the upcoming final exams... is in for summer school hell, right here." Mr. Aizawa threatened as Kirishima decided to sound off.

"Do your best guys!" Kirishima yelled.

"On the topic of final exams. There is only one week left before your final exams begin. I'm sure you're all studying constantly, right? Don't forget to keep training. The written exam is only one element. There's also the practical portion to worry about." Mr. Aizawa said before heading towards the door, "Good luck." He said before leaving.

"I've barely even taken notes this semester!" Both Kaminari and Ashido yelled... Kaminari was freaking out and Ashido was laughing with hysteria.

"And with the Sports Festival and Internship, I didn't have time to read the text book!" He exclaimed

"It's true that we haven't had very much free time lately." Tokoyami muttered.

"We'd barely learned anything when we took our midterms so they didn't seem all that hard, but I'm kinda worried about these." Satou said, "We've been through a lot, and they probably won't pull any punches when it comes to testing us."

Mineta then turned around to look all smug, "As someone ranked in the top 10, I'm not that concerned." Mineta said.

"What?! You were 9th in the Midterms?!" Kaminari and Ashido exclaimed... wait really? I didn't expect that either.

"Aw, man, and here I thought you were one of us!" Ashido yelled.

"Don't you know weirdo little creeps like you are only likeable if they're kind of stupid?! Who's going to like you now?!" Kaminari yelled.

"Everyone... trust me." Mineta said.

I decided to not respond and instead turned towards Izuku, "So, have you been studying?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yup, Ibara and I study together when we weren't cooking or painting each other's rooms." Izuku responded, wow those two are super busy, not to mention getting ahead of me. Looks like I'll have to study harder to catch u-

"Hey Yaomomo?" A voice said, I looked up to see Jirou holding a notebook.

"Hmm, what is it?" I asked.

"Can you help me out? I'm having trouble figuring out Quadratic Functions." She said.

"Sure-"

"Oh, since we're all in the same dorms we should have a study session together." Sero suggested.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs', and 'please', and some explatives. Soon everyone said 'pretty please' and I agreed in a heart beat.

"You'll come too right Izuku?" I asked.

"Hmm... I was going to study with Ibara... but I can drag her along." Izuku said.

They've been spending a lot of time together...

* * *

It was lunch time and I sat with Izuku, Eri, Kyouka, Ochako, Iida, Tsu, and Tooru. We were discussing what could the practical test could be. It was then that Kendou arrived to tell us that a 3rd year was mentioning that the practical was the giant robots from the Entrance Exam.

"... Is it really that simple?" Izuku asked as we, including Kendou, looked at him, "A lot of us lay waste to the robots during the Entrance Exam. Don't you think that's... too easy?"

"...Probably." Iida said.

"Then maybe it's more of those 0 pointers. The ones you rescued me from." Ochako suggested.

"Then that would be too hard... excluding for Todoroki and Momo. And besides for people like Kouda and Hagakure it'd be near impossible to take down. It's 100% do-able for the small fries though." Izuku said, "... I think I figured it out."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

Izuku was about to answer... before he looked across the lunch hall and froze with fear. I glanced at his direction and saw Mr. Aizawa look away.

"I-I can't say it." He muttered, as we all looked to where he was staring at... to see Mr. Aizawa turn away.

"Man... he's everywhere." Tooru said.

"Yeah, he's a ninja." Kyouka muttered.

We all learned that lunch period... that Mr. Aizawa is a person to be feared.

Soon lunch, and then class ended. We all headed down to our dorms to begin the 1-A study session. The perks of having a dorm system is we can study together and not plan out a meeting time. That, and we have the whole week to prepare for the final, and as such, we can all go to the summer camp.

"Alright, now who has a question?"

*End of Chapter*


	17. Chapter 17

***Midnight's P.O.V***

"Now onto Midoriya. I debated between pitting him against myself, and All Might." Shota started, "All Might because of his Rage Quirk, and myself because of his over reliance on said Quirk and him having no other methods of attacking aside said Quirk. However, I ultimately decided to pit him against me." He explained, "Now, Yaoyorozu. She's an all-arounder, but lacks the ability to make spur of the moment decisions in the Sports Festival and apply them. Therefore, I'll erase their Quirks and take advantage of their weaknesses."

"But putting Midoriya and Yaoyorozu together? Isn't that a little unfair?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah, their teamwork is second to none." Mic added.

"Precisely, they'll need that teamwork in order to best me. We're trying to make them fail, but we need to leave a way for them to pass... or else they won't learn." He said.

Makes sense.

"Now, onto Todoroki. He's doing quite well generally speaking, but relies too much on brute force. And Bakugou is a hot head, and easy to piss off. As such... I'll pair them against you All Might." He said.

"Me?" He asked.

"Your strength and speed will keep Todoroki on edge, and above all else, I'm pairing them on relationships. They aren't on good terms, or any terms. Needless to say they don't like each other. As such, we need to foce them to work together, if they want to pass." He said, "As much as I would like to pit you against Kirishima, he's on good terms... with everyone. And I believe Cementoss is a better fit for him."

"... Makes sense." All Might replied.

"Now then... here are the rest of the pairings."

I got Sero and Mineta. Mineta based on his perverse attitude. As well as they can't restrain me as effectively due to Somnambulist.

This... should be fun.

* * *

 ***Midoriya's P.O.V***

"You're giving me what?!" I asked as she held out the gauntlets from the Sports Festival.

"The gauntlets dummy!" She exclaimed as she pushed them onto me, "Power Loader has already approved of this, they're yours."

I held them close... before hugging her, "Thank you!"

She tensed up, before hugging me back, "You're welcome... now go! You have the finals to do!"

"O-Oh right! See ya Mei!" I yelled as I left the Support Room.

So I have my outfit, the vine whip I made out of a strand of Shiozaki's vine hair, and Mei's gauntlets... I can't lose now.

* * *

We all boarded onto the bus, and were shuttled over to the Practical Testing Grounds. Like I expected... all of the teachers are here.

"Now then, let us begin the last test. Remember it's possible to fail this final, if you want to go to camp then don't make any stupid mistakes." Mr. Aizawa said.

"Uh, why are all the teacher's here?" Jirou asked.

"Because... it's the teachers are the ones we'll be facing... not the robots." I said.

"What?" Ojirou asked.

"T-The teachers?" Uraraka asked.

"Impressive deduction, Mr. Midoriya." A voice inside Mr. Aizawa's scarf said. Out comes Principal Nezu. But Mr. Aizawa saw my... equipment.

"I see you went the extra step and began improving your arsenal, Midoriya." He commented.

"Yes... if I'm facing who I think I'm facing... then I'll need them." I replied.

I saw a faint smile, "As to be expected." He said, "As for the rest of you, your partners and your opponents have already been chosen. They were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships just to name a few." He explained, "First, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya are a team. Against me."

...

...

I expected myself to be paired against him. But I'm with Momo? I mean... I get it Momo's over reliance on her Quirks is a crippling weakness, and he can erase my Determination. But we've known each other since we were kids... so why? Either way, it's what we're dealing with.

"And then we have Todoroki... paired with Bakugou." Mr. Aizawa said.

The two faced each other in slight shock.

"And their opponent is..."

*FWOOSH* *SLAM*

"I am here... to fight!" All Might exclaimed.

"We're up against All Might?!" They both asked.

"You're going to have to work together, boys, if you want to win." He said.

"And now, let's announce the teams and the teachers they'll be fighting in order!" Principal Nezu proclaimed.

The pairs are as follows.

Kirishima and Satou vs Cementoss.

Tsuyu and Tokoyami vs Ectoplasm.

Iida and Ojirou vs Power Loader.

Myself and Yaoyorozu vs Mr. Aizawa/Eraser head.

Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen.

Kaminari and Ashido vs Principal Nezu... I wish them luck.

Kouda and Jirou vs Present Mic.

Hagakure and Shoji vs Snipe.

Mineta and Sero vs Midnight... I wish them even more luck.

And lastly, Todoroki and Bakugou vs All Might... I wish them the most luck of all.

"To complete the exam, you'll have thirty minutes. In order to win, your objective is put these handcuffs on your teacher. Or you can win if you escape from the combat stage." Principal Nezu explained.

"So we either have to capture the teacher or run away." Kaminari repeated.

"Umm, but is it really okay for us to just jet?" Ashido asked.

Principal Nezu gave her a thumbs up... is that even his thumb- Focus! "Yup."

Present Mic then spoke up, "It's going to be much harder than that combat training y'all went through earlier. After all, you're going up against someone waaay better than you!"

"Better? Really? Wait, aren't you just the announcer?" Jirou asked.

"Don't poke the guy who can blow our eardrums out with a verbal stick please. I prefer not needing a hearing aid." I muttered.

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle. As strange as it is, please picture us as villains." Thirteen explained.

"Assumin' you come across your enemy. If you think you can win agains them, then fight. However..." Snipe started.

"... In instances where you're outmatched, it would be smarter to run away and find help." Mr. Aizawa finished, "Midoriya I'm sure this applies to you the most."

"But I called for help..." I muttered.

"So fight to win, or run to win." Todoroki muttered.

"That's right. It's a test of your decision-making skills. But with these rules, you're probably thinking your only real choice is to flee. That's why the support course made these super-clever accessories for us." All Might said as he pulled out a disk.

"BEHOLD! ULTRA-COMPRESSED WEIGHTS!" Present Mic exclaimed.

"These babies will add about half our body weight to our physiques. It's not much, but they will eat up our stamina and make it harder for us to move around." All Might said before struggling, "Oh shoot, these are heavier than I thought. We had a contest to come up with these designs, and Young Hatsume ended up winning it."

Wow, good for her!

"You think we need a handicap to win against you? Well think again." Bakugou growled.

All Might laughed, before his fact got dark, "This'll be fun."

"Let's begin. The teams will take the practical exam in the order you were called. We have a stage prepared for you. Satou, Kirishima. You're up." Mr. Aizawa explained.

"Yes sir!" They both said.

"Those waiting their turn to fight can either watch the exams or try to strategize together as a team. It's your choice. That's all." Mr. Aizawa said before walking inside the building.

"Ojirou. I'd like to discuss how we might be able to coordinate the use of our Quirks." Iida said.

"Great." Ojirou replied.

"Tokoyami? Let's go come up with a plan." Tsu suggested.

"Agreed." Tokoyami replied.

"We've got to figure out a way to destroy Ms. Midnight's costume!" Mineta proclaimed.

"You're such a little scumbag." Sero replied.

"Izuku... let us discuss how we are going to pass the exam." Momo said.

"Agreed... let's go Eri, we need to find the Monitoring Room so you can watch us win." I said.

"Okay."

* * *

We dropped off Eri at the Monitor Room. Luckily Recovery Girl was willing to watch Eri... and Eri wanted to ask her a bunch of questions. So Momo and I began discussing strategy.

"So Mr. Aizawa saw your support items... but hasn't taken them away." Momo stated.

"He probably knew about them, and prepared accordingly. Or already has a plan for them." I responded as I fiddled with the whip. Before looking at the print up of the field we're using. A city sca-

"Team Kirishima and Satou have passed the Practical Exam!" It said over the intercom.

We breath a sigh of relief, "Good, I'm glad they made it." Momo said.

"But we should pass too." I said.

"Yes, we shall."

* * *

It was our turn. Tsu and Tokoyami, along with Iida and Ojirou passed their practicals, now it's out turn. We headed towards the grounds we were doing our practical in. And then the gates opened.

"Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya. Practical start!"

We rushed in and began running towards the exit. I was emitting yellow aura and Momo was constantly creating russian nesting dolls. All we need to do is figure out if Mr. Aizawa has found us.

And he did!

We immediately stood back to back, she pulled out the vine whip and swung it upward. Causing Mr. Aizawa to jump out of the way. "Impressive."

"We figured you would want to erase our Quirks, but not in a noticable location. So we ran through the part of the town that has fences, so that way the only place you can possibly be..." I started.

"Is above us." Momo finished.

He smiled and stood in front of us, "So what's next? Run away?"

"No." I said as I put on the gauntlets, "We fight."

"Since the USJ attack, your Quirk hasn't been as effective as such the amount of time you can use your Quirk has shortened... how long? We do not know." Momo said.

"But we know it's not the original 30 seconds since the start of the year." I finished as I clenched my fists, "However, even though we don't have our Quirks... like you said. It's not good being a one trick pony."

He smiled and readied his scarf, a long drawn out fight against the two of us isn't favorable for him. All we need to do is fight him and capture him. But with his natural combat expertise, this will be difficult, but with the two of us, it can be manageable. We got ready for a fight... but he started running away.

"H-Huh?!" Momo asked confused as to why he's running.

...

...

"He's stalling." I said, "If we don't catch him or escape within the 30 minute time frame we'll fail."

Her eyes widened with realization, "After him!"

I rushed over to her as she got onto my shoulders. My Quirk returned, and we need the speed to catch up to him. We could just rush to the exit, but odds are he was running towards it. And he would just erase our Quirks again. Dang it! I should have thought about the time limit! Gah! No point in freting over the past, we need to pass.

When we caught up with Mr. Aizawa he used his Quirk on us again. His plan is literally to stall us. Whenever he would get dry eye he would run away and rest his eyes, only to use his Quirk on us again. He probably calculated how long he needs to keep it up and how many times he needs to stop to fight us. This place is so big too, and what's worse, we might not even be going the right way. There is only one solution, once he started running away again I told said solution to Momo.

"We need to split up." I said.

"W-What?" She asked.

"We don't even know if the way he's leading us is the way to the exit. We assume it's a straight shot, but it might be to the east, to the west, heck it could even be right next to the entrance for all we know." I said, "So we split up and cover more ground. We only have... 18 more minutes until we fail by time out."

...

...

"Alright. But give me the gauntlets. I'm not as effective with a whip." She said.

I nodded as we traded weapons, "Alright, make some flash bangs should he go after you."

"Right." She said as she made some nesting dolls, there are probably some flashbangs in them ready to be sprung.

"Alright, good luck." I said as I turned towards Mr. Aizawa.

"You too."

* * *

I rushed over to Mr. Aizawa, as I suspected, he led us to a dead end. "So you were sending us on a wild goose chase." I said.

"Correct. I'm impressed you figured that you as fast as you did." He said as he stretched out his scarf, "And a one on one battle is a better scenario for me."

"Well it's not my goal to beat you, that's an optional objective. All that matters... is that Momo escapes." I said as I whacked the whip on the ground, "So let's go."

"Alright, let's go-"

*SLAM*

Momo jumped from the roof and landed directly onto Mr. Aizawa, she slapped the cuffs on him while he was on the ground.

...

...

"Sorry, I acted on my own." She said.

"... It worked, so I'm cool with it!" I exclaimed.

"Team Midoriya and Yaoyorozu have passed the practical exam." The automated voice said.

I took a good look at Momo... specifically her feet, "Noise cancelling boots?"

"Correct." She said as she got off of Mr. Aizawa, "I thought about rushing to the exit, but I figured that if I got far, then Mr. Aizawa would capture you and come after me, even with your gauntlets. So I decided to come stealthily. If you knew about my sudden plan, then it would be more obvious, so sorry."

"Hey, it worked like I said, so it's cool." I said.

"I didn't hear you, so I didn't have the opportunity to react. Even if I did, Midoriya would have took the opportunity to attack me as well. You got me, checkmate." Mr. Aizawa muttered. We smiled and high fived each other.

We passed the final exam.

* * *

The final exams continued while we rode back to the monitoring room. I over heard from Mr. Aizawa's tablet that Uraraka and Aoyama passed... while Ashido and Kaminari failed, the first group who failed.

Once we returned to the monitoring room Kouda and Jirou's final exam was on. And it was against Present Mic. His overall loudness is a hard mashup for Jirou's hearing and Kouda's Amnivoice. It was a hard battle for them at first... but Jirou found some bugs for Kouda to control. But turns out he has insectophobia. But he eventually mustered up the courage to control the bugs to attack Mic. On Mic's side the bugs shot out of the ground and crawled onto Mic's leg... he fainted from fear and Kouda and Jirou passed. Woo!

"... That's tough even for a pro." Iida muttered while Recovery Girl was fuming.

"He let a few bugs beat him?!" She commented.

After that, it was Shoji and Hagakure's exam. They were cornered by Mr. Snipe. However, they split up once the pillar they were hiding behind shattered. Shoji rushed into the smoke and was confronted by Snipe. Once he was preoccupied by Shoji, Snipe didn't notice that Hagakure rushed up behind him and cuffed him. He then started flailing and shaking his head... weird.

"It's just like I expected. Tooru is the best there is at stealth ops!" Momo exclaimed.

"And Shoji showed much courage in rushing over to confront Mr. Snipe." Iida replied.

Next was Mineta and Sero's match and... well, Mineta's running and screaming and crying. As for Sero... well he's not faring any better... if anything he's worse off. He's currently asleep on Midnight, as she sat in front of the exit. Wait...

"Is he crying blood?" I asked, "That can't be healthy."

"It's not." Recovery Girl replied.

As Mineta was running for his life Midnight followed suit and began using her Quirk Somnambulist. But Mineta rushed out with a strip of Sero's tape over his mouth. Afterwards he threw some of his purple balls onto Midnight's hand and her whip. Causing her to be stuck onto the ground. He dragged the unconscious Sero through the gate and passed it for them.

"Alright, they did it." Iida said.

"Mineta actually had a solid plan." Momo said with disbelief.

But the last match, was between Bakugou and Todoroki vs All Might. And it was bad. Todoroki and Bakugou couldn't get onto the same page, and All Might's power was too much for them as he destroyed Bakugou's gauntlets, they allowed him to use his explosions without his arms hurting... but since they are gone whenever he uses his massive explosions they hurt him. All the while Todoroki isn't fairing well either. All Might smashed his ice waves and dodges his fire blasts. All Might is just too fast and their teamwork isn't good enough to win, or good at all. They failed because time ran out.

"Their lack of teamwork was what killed them." I muttered. Well...

I hope they will learn to work together in the future.

*End of Chapter*

(A/N: After a few months, this story is alive! While we are here... time to discuss the thing that needs to be discussed after the Final Exams. The Movie. Yes I will write a chapter on it. But the D.V.D comes out in America in March. So it'll take about that long. That's 'bout it, carry on.)


	18. AN:

So it has come to this... my worst nightmare. Hiatusing another story. Hiatusing... is that even a word? Well it is now.

Anyway, I'm hiatusing Hiding. Not because I don't like the story, if anything I believe this to be one my most creative story ideas. But I feel bad for leaving it for the past... what 3 months? So I might as well hiatus it so you all can not be waiting so much on baited breath... all 5 of you that still care that is.

So... what now?

Well I have a story that I've been dying to put up but was over my 7 story limit. But since this story is on Hiatus I can put it out! Ooh this is exciting.

I might as well give out a hint as to what it is.

The hint is... this is the first story that I deleted. A little history lesson in the lore of the Starstorm2112-2.

I'm sure one of you know what it is.

-Starstorm2112-2


End file.
